


Saving Her Last Cub

by theacromantula



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 52,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacromantula/pseuds/theacromantula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war was over and accolades were going around. Yet the man of the hour cannot be found. Our loyal and loving headmistress set out on a new mission to save her last remaining cub. Warnings include: Major Ron bashing. Some Molly, Ginny and Dumbledore. Total Non canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. This author is quite penniless and is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Saving Her Last Cub

By The Acromantula

Chapter One

The second Voldemort war ended on May 2nd, 1998 at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. On May Third, the dead were gathered by loved ones and a mass memorial service was held on the grounds of Hogwarts. Interim Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt and other ministry officials gave short speeches on remembrance and the renewal of hope for the future.  Kingsley had hoped that either one of the golden trio would want to address the assembled crowd. He wanted Harry to speak but knew that was asking way too much.

He wanted to find out exactly what led to Voldemort’s downfall and there was only one person living that could give him the full story. He was either going to have schedule an appointment with Harry or he was going to have haul his scrawny ass in for questioning. He didn’t want to make the mistakes of the previous administrations. He damn sure knew not to mess with that green eyed god of a man. After the memorial service, Kingsley tried to find Harry, Ron or Hermione. The Golden Trio was not amongst the crowd. He did see a familiar face. His familiar transfiguration professor and newly appointed headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

“Minerva, it’s good to see you putting on such a strong face.” Kingsley said with a warm smile.

“It’s a clever variation of a glamour charm Filius came up with a few years ago. Honestly, Kingsley, I’ve never felt so empty, alone or numb. I’d show you my real face but a stare from a basilisk would be kinder on your kind heart.” Minerva said without a hint of emotion.

“Our society has weathered storms just as bad. It’s just hard to see our children fighting to fix the problems that we the adults could not solve. On another matter, has anybody caught a glimpse of our three young heroes?” Kingsley inquired.

“I last saw Mr. Weasley with the Weasley family just before the memorial service. They let me know that they were going to a hold private service for Fred in a week’s time. I am not sure where Miss Granger is. I haven’t seen her since she, Harry, and Ron arrived yesterday evening. Kingsley, I’m not sure I am strong enough to make it through the coming week. Too many of my former students are now dead. I don’t think I will be able to make it if I have to go any funerals. This memorial service is the only thing I can take without becoming a weeping inconsolable mess.” Minerva said. The anxiety was palpable between two old friends.

“You will carry on. The Old McGonagall Battle Axe always lives to swing another day.” Kingsley said holding back a smirk.

“Don’t you think for a second that I won’t haul you into detention and dock fifty house points just because you are the minister for magic and a graduate of Hogwarts! There is only one person alive who could ever give me such cheek and not face any consequences.” She said trying to hold her back her temper. Yet amidst her temper, a small smile sneaked onto her face.  

“And where is young Master Potter? I am tempted to issue an arrest order to hall him in for questioning.  However, that seems just what Foolish Fudge would have done. I would like to hear his story, the uncensored raw version of how he took down Moldyshorts.” Kingsley said jovially.

“You boys and your war stories, I swear it’s just another version of a good old measurement contest. It’s a good thing nobody can hear the head of the magical government speak with such an uncouth gob. I am curious as how you knew that I was speaking about Potter?” pawed Minerva curiously.

“It’s no secret amongst the order that you always tried to fight on Harry’s behalf. They truly were the worst sort of muggles that I have ever seen too. I remember how close you were to his parents. You were the second one to hold him right after Lily. The healers had a problem trying to wake up James after he fainted. A simple **_Rennervate_** wasn’t strong enough that they had to use muggle smelling salts.” Kingsley said with a smile. Minerva was surprised with Kingsley’s knowledge. Not many people knew how close she was James and Lily. Luckily, Flitwick’s glamour hid her look of surprise.

“The last time I saw Mr. Potter, it was just after the battle had ended. He was walking towards Albus’s tomb. If Harry and a reanimated corpse were in a beauty pageant, I would place my money on the corpse to win. He looked that unpleasant. I would hazard a guess that he is either sleeping up in Gryffindor Tower or collapsed in the hospital. Poppy and I have been meaning to get a plaque made to hang above the bed he seems to unfortunately frequent.” She said with the smallest of smiles.

“Well, I ask you to let him know that I would like to have that meeting with myself and the representatives from both the Auror corps and the Department of Mysteries. If he is worried about revealing his story, tell him that I will classify it as a state secret of the highest level. However, I have a feeling that Harry will want to get this story off of his conscious quickly. The weight must be immense. I was married to a man who shared Harry’s personality and quiet persona.  He just might keep it bottled up until he explodes. The question then becomes if we can put Harry back together again. We weren’t able to with Keith.” Kingsley said sadly.

“Keith will always be a part of you, Minister. As to Mr. Potter, I swear the Potter family motto must be “The Word Normal isn’t in Our Vocabulary”. He can be both predictable and unpredictable. I will however pass your request along. Kingsley, I hate to cut this short but I have a school I need to rebuild. I still have high hopes that we will have the school repaired for the start of the fall term that is if I get the full support from the ministry. Feel free to drop by when your schedule permits. Just floo me first.” Minerva said with a small smile. Minerva started to head back up towards the castle.

* * *

Minerva picked her wand up off of the table next to the large comfortable couch and cast a tempus charm. It was closing in on two in the morning. Rebuilding a castle which was over a thousand years old doesn’t happen overnight but would take a few months even with an army of witches, wizards and house elves helping out. She was sure that Hogwarts would reopen in time for September First. Even with the aid of magic, planning the logistics for the castle’s reconstruction used to be a constant headache; now they were closing in on a nightmare but McGonagall soldered on and nearly finished them up. She needed to start planning for the upcoming year. There was a legend amongst the student body that the defense against the dark arts post was cursed. Once again, the position was vacant and it needed to be filled before the start of the year. She made a note to set a meeting with Bill Weasley about looking into this rumored curse.

She had the perfect candidate in mind. The problem was going to be convincing him to take the job. Now that was going to be a tall order. Over the years, she really hadn’t endeared herself to him because it would look highly biased and unprofessional if she did. Why now then did she feel like not being closer to him was one if not the biggest mistake in her life? She was deeply lost in thought when the wards on her office started to chime. Someone was approaching her office door. She picked up her wand and cast the tempus charm again. It was almost four in the morning. Something must be seriously wrong if I’m getting disturbed at this hour she thought. 

She stood up from her comfy chair and walked over to a full length mirror. At the age of sixty three, she didn’t show her age. Witches and wizards aged slower than their muggle counterparts. A healthy and powerful magical could live to see two hundred years. She could have easily passed for a woman in her late twenties to early thirties. When Minerva was alone she dropped her powerful glamour charm. When she was hired, she was one of the youngest in her field to attain her mastery in the subject. She used a glamour charm to give herself a much older look. She reasoned that her students would take her more seriously if she appeared quite older.  She rarely let down her beautiful flowing dark auburn hair but it was very late and she was very relaxed.

She was glad that her black professor’s robe was on the large side. Her figure would be a constant distraction for most of her male students and some of her female students. She smiled at the fact that Miss Granger wasn’t very subtle with her staring.  It wasn’t hard to figure out the young witch’s secret. Being homosexual in the magical world was worse than in the muggle world. She knew that Miss Granger had a rather large crush on her Transfiguration professor. If she was attracted to women and wasn’t a professor, Hermione would have been her perfect choice. Age never bothered Minerva. Her motto was ‘Age is only a number. It is your spirit that matters’.

She would keep Hermione’s secret. Nobody knew how to crack the safe that was her mind. No, Minerva only had eyes for one wizard but she was unsure if she would ever act upon those feelings. At this late hour, it was just her robe and a matching sheer lacy emerald green and panty set. Luckily, the robe was securely fastened closed. Wardrobe malfunctions even in the wizarding world were quite a faux pas. She heard a knock coming from the other side of her office. She gave one last glance at herself as she deemed herself reasonably presentable given the late hour.

The door to her living quarters had several security wards and a few locking charms. She also had a notification charm which would display her visitor’s name above the door frame. When she looked for the notification charm, a warm smile formed. Her lion had finally come home. She first ran to her wardrobe and pulled off her robe. She banished the robe to the clothes hamper and pulled on the sheer lacy emerald green night gown which matched her bra and panty set. She then walked back over to the door and waved her wand a few times removing the locking charms and security wards. After all, the world just went through a war. He still looked like a walking corpse. She knew that she was not supposed to have favorites but Harry was one of two exceptions. She was there for his birth. After Lily, Minerva was the second person to hold Harry right after he was born. She was his unofficial godmother. She was pretty sure she would be named Harry’s godmother officially if the wills of James and Lily Potter ever resurfaced.

“Prof…Prof…Prof…” Harry stuttered trying to formulate her name. Minerva couldn’t resist giving a hug. Harry was a person who needed a loving embrace. She pulled Harry in close. She was surprised when Harry’s hand unintentionally cupped her large shapely breast. Even if said shapely breast was covered by two layers of rather thin fabric, a strange yet welcome and powerful feeling which coursed through her entire body.

There was only one reason she could be feeling this way. Somehow, Harry unknowingly broke through a powerful celibacy charm all female professors were forced upon them as a requirement of employment. This draconian rule was passed by Headmaster Phineas Nigellus Black. Her first act as Headmistress was to do away with that horrendously biased rule to any newly hired professor. There wasn’t any requirement for the male staff members to also submit to this charm. There were rumors that many male staff members had inappropriate relationships with both male and female students. There was never any proof to those rumors. The trouble with the celibacy charm invented by Black meant that the charm could only be broken by the original caster or a magical with a greater magical power than the original caster. She knew Harry was powerful but once again she was surprised and it made her smile.

She forced those feelings aside. She knew Harry was a crying emotional wreck. What shocked her was when he started convulsing.  A seventeen year old boy should weigh more than a fit woman of her age.  She needed to get him into a more relaxed position. He was so tense it was a miracle that he was able to breathe. He was a few minutes away from going into shock.

“Mum…Dad…I..I..I..miss you so much. Sirius…please…please come back to me. REMUS…No…no…not you too Tonks! You stupid stupid idiots! Who is going to look after Teddy now? HERMIONE……HERMIONE… I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. HOW COULD YOU BE GONE? YOU WERE MY ROCK.” Harry wailed as he held on to Minerva for dear life. Minerva gasped silently when she heard about her other favorite student. She would grieve for Hermione later. Her main focus was to Harry. 

She saw raw emotion and pain that had not been dealt with. She knew Harry was the type of person who tended to bottle everything up until he explodes. She guided Harry back into her apartment which was located in the back of the headmistress’s office. She led him over to her bed and laid him down upon the bed. She conjured up a chair and placed it right along side of the bed. She walked back into her tiny kitchen and started to make two cups of tea. She added a few drops of a calming draught to Harry’s cup. She wanted to help Harry work through his grief.

The tea was ready and she poured the hot water into the waiting cups. She slowly carried the cups back into her bedroom and them down upon the nightstand. She glanced back at Harry. He was silent and had stopped convulsing. She saw his chest moving slightly up and down so she ruled out that he suddenly died. He either passed into a deep sleep or was rendered unconscious from the pains of his nightmares. She had hoped that they would chat a little bit tonight. Disturbing a gorgeous young man seemed like a crime.

She fell down in that leather comfy chair she had conjured a short time ago. She summoned a bit of parchment, a quill and her inkwell from her office desk. She tried to fight back the tears but seeing Harry and learning about Hermione was just too much. She quickly wrote out a note that she was taking a few personal days for herself and she only wanted to be disturbed in an absolute emergency. Almost all of the reconstruction logistics were finished. Filius and Pomona could handle the organization of the house elf and the goblin contractors. She cast the duplication charm on the bit of parchment and made four copies. She then called upon her personal house.

“Snitch?” She called out.

“Mistress Minnie calls for Snitch?”

“Yes, Snitch, I need you to deliver these four notes. One to Kingsley Shacklebolt’s office. The other three go to Filius, Pomona, and Poppy. When you are done with that I want you to go to the Gryffindor dormitory. I need you to collect anything that belongs to Harry Potter especially his wand, invisibility cloak and a special bit of heavily charmed parchment and bring them back here. I will be offering Mr. Potter a special residence within my private chambers until further notice. Thank you Snitch for being so loyal.” She said.

“Mistress Minnie is so kind to say that about Snitch. Youse requests be carried out super quick.” Snitch said as she popped away.

There wasn’t anything else she could do tonight. She walked over to her private drinks globe and pulled out a bottle of vintage Cragganmore and a glass. As she poured herself three fingers into her glass, her body and mind were in conflict with each other. Her mind was trying to process the loss of Miss Granger which battled against her new feelings. Those new feeling of love, lust, and horniness started slowly flowing back through her body as she looked over at Harry. She took a long silent sip from her glass. The scotch calmed her nerves and shut off her brain. She knew that he needed to feel something good again. It would help ease some of the grief. With one large gulp, she finished her glass of scotch. The effects hit quickly. Her mind was only working on the new feelings of lust and debauchery.

As much as she loved her favorite bra, it was still smothering her girls. She snapped her fingers and her bra magically unhooked itself and she tossed the bra to the floor. A few very inappropriate thoughts about Harry started infiltrating her thoughts as one hand slowly rubbed her plump breast while the other hand pinched her erect nipple. She let out a soft moan as she dreamed about Harry being the one who was actually teasing her breasts. She shuddered as her first orgasm in over forty two years. She opened her eyes and saw stars and colors she never thought possible. She looked over to Harry and he was glowing. A pure white energy was emanating from his body.

She emerged from her orgasmic haze when she saw Harry start to convulse again. She knew the nightmares had returned. There was only one thing she could think of to console this beautiful yet troubled young man. She got up from her chair and walked around the bed to the other side. She got into the bed and scooted her way over to Harry. She enveloped him into a warm hug. Harry was cold to her touch but her touch was starting to have a positive impact. The shaking started to slowly subside as she continued to hug him while humming an old Scottish lullaby. He finally stopped shaking after a half hour but by that time Minerva had already fallen asleep. The alcohol had done what she needed it to do. 

* * *

In his relatively short life span, Harry couldn’t remember if he ever had a truly restful night of uninterrupted sleep. There was this warmth he had never known before. He couldn’t figure out where it came from. For the first time that he could remember, he felt whole and complete. His nightmares were not completely gone. He just felt a new sense of control on them. The sun was streaming in from the windows. The light of a new day brought a sense of renewal. Yet, he could not account for this new warm feeling until he looked over to his right. In a world full of surprising things, waking up next to one of your professors will always be surprising when you don’t remember them joining you for the night.

Minerva shifted her body slightly and the quilt that covered her up moved with her. Harry got more than an eye full of a beautiful woman. His thoughts were all over the place. One part of him wanted to get up and run away. Harry shot down that idea right away using his trusty Gryffindor courage. There had to have been a reason she was sleeping next to him and Harry was curious enough to stick around and find out. While those two thoughts battled around in his mind, the rest of his consciousness took in what a beauty had been normally hidden away by those pesky old fashioned robes.

She had a slim figure but an impressive bust line. He wasn’t a good guesser of sizes so he wanted to find the bra which matched the green panties he caught a glimpse of earlier. Her long dark auburn hair was normally tied up in a tight bun. It was rather refreshing to see her hair down. It was splayed out on her pillow and shimmered in the morning light. She looked peaceful as she slept. He had always known she was quite the looker. How bad would it be to actually tell her that he found her very attractive and fanciful? There wasn’t anybody still living that knew Harry had the hots for his teacher. He wasn’t planning on coming back to Hogwarts to finish his schooling. There were just too many moments of pain and sorrow. He wanted to finish his education but it couldn’t be at Hogwarts. There was only one reason to stay at Hogwarts and it did help that she was topless sleeping next to him.

A rather pungent odor hit his nose and Harry knew that unpleasant smell was coming from him. He hadn’t showered in days. Cleanliness was the last thing on his mind. There must have been some overwhelming reason why she would climb into bed with him when he looked and smelt of death. He must have had a nasty spat of nightmares. He knew he needed a shower as soon as possible. He slowly pushed himself up off of the bed. He didn’t want to wake the sleeping beauty right next to him. It took a good deal of strength to sit up in the bed. He was lucky that his body was well toned otherwise his muscles would have completely locked up on him. The larger scar on his chest was bandaged up. He knew he would have to make another visit to Poppy’s Pain Relief and Patch Me Emporium within the next few hours.

He placed his feet on the cool stone floor and slowly trudged to Minerva’s bathroom. He pushed the door to the bathroom open and lumbered over to the shower to turn it on. Harry wasn’t really sure where his old clothes went and why he was naked but the hot steamy water was calling his name. His body was one that had the warrior’s physique. It was sculpted by an artist but littered with a history of scars. The hot water started to melt away every strained muscle. Harry lost himself in the shower and his mind wandered to rather impure thoughts.

For some strange reason, he started thinking about Ginny Weasley. In his daydream, she really was starting to follow in her mother’s footsteps. His thoughts never ever started with Ginny. They dated for few months and he ended it. He told her that it was for her own protection but in reality he was just tired with her. She was far too clingy for his liking. She was following in her mother footsteps. He knew that she still only saw him as The-Boy-Who-Lived and not just Harry. In his daydream, he just left her ass behind. She wasn’t who he wanted as a future wife. He had to force those thoughts of Ginny to the dark reached of his mind. His mind finally felt clear of anything Ginny for the first time in years. His hand slowly grasped his rigid cock and started to pump up and down. His thoughts drifted towards a truly lovely and beautiful woman who was rather busty.

Minerva started to stir just after Harry got up off the bed. She knew that Harry tried to be as quiet as possible but he didn’t account for the fact that she was a multi-form cat animagus who never lost her sensitive hearing. She started to stretch her arms and her legs almost mimicking a cat stretching. She figured that Harry would be in the bathroom for rather long time. The stench of body odor mixed with death couldn’t be cleared up by a freshening charm. Time, lots of soap, and deep cleansing scrub was the only remedy. She hoped that Harry would use her lavender scented body wash.

Minerva McGonagall was not a witch who broke from her morning routine regardless if she had overnight company over. Her lithe body didn’t stay lithe without a serious regimen of yoga and a strict diet. She called for her own personal house elf.

“Snitch, could I see you for a minute.” Minerva said as she climbed out of bed. She quickly pulled off her favorite panties. She balled them up and launched them in the air towards her hamper. Her morning routine included yoga. What better way than to do it in the nude.

Snitch appeared just his Mistress’s panties landed on his face. Snitch wasn’t a normal house elf. He had a strange sense of humor because his mistress allowed it. Minerva sported a saucy smirk when she saw Snitch standing there with her damp panties on his face.

“I see Mistress Minnie’s little kitty has also awoken.” Snitch said as he took a deep breath in. The master and servant shared a very strange yet very close relationship. Snitch was the McGonagall family house elf who stayed with Minerva after Jacob McGonagall was killed during the first Voldemort War. Jacob was the Head of the DMLE when Auror Cadet Minerva caught his eye It was Jacob who named Snitch and gave him that strange yet addictive sense of humor. It’s what Minerva loved best about Jacob.

“The kitty always purrs when the bed company is quite delectable.” Minerva spoke as she sat in the lotus position. “Snitch, we will be having breakfast in about a half hour. My guest will have a double helping of Hogwarts English breakfast. I will have my usual. If you return and you hear loud noises coming from the bathroom, do not go investigating. I don’t want to scare off Mister Potter. He’s in a very fragile emotional state and it will take him time to heal. That is the main reason why he is here.”

“Yes Mistress Minnie. Breakfast should be ready in about twenty five minutes.  Should I grab your leather corset and riding crop from your special place?” Snitch inquired deviously.

“OOOH Snitch you cheeky little bugger! Mr Potter and I haven’t attained that level of trust yet. But I have a feeling we will be at that level sooner rather than later. Now be gone you. I know you like my large breasts but it’s always best not to ogle them like an ogre. Secondly, if you steal my favorite pair of panties, I have to look for a new house elf.” Minerva said sternly. She wasn’t very happy when Snitch had ‘misplaced’ her soiled knickers.  

“Yes, Mistress, right away.” Snitch said as he popped away.

Minerva returned to her meditation. She pulled her arms and placed her handed together and she centered herself. With a deep breath, she dove into her magical core. Normally when she centered herself, she expected to see one large magical strand emitting a faint golden light. Today however, she saw an even larger strand than her own which gave off a powerful golden glare. Her tabby cat-human avatar felt drawn to this new strand. She reached out and placed her hand on the strand.

She was inundated with unfamiliar images. Images of possible rape, sexual assault, and abuse to a frightened young boy were the first she saw. She couldn’t make out the identity the little boy. She wanted to run as far away from those images as she could. The words ‘boy’ and ‘freak’ were repeated to almost deafening levels. Minerva realized that these sounds and images were a mere distraction of a natural occlumens. She dove deeper into herself to follow a faint trace of magic. This trace led her past the mental traps. The next images she saw were of herself teaching in her classroom clad only in her favorite bra and panties.

 She felt like she was meant to see this image but the question became why.  She was baffled as to the dream’s motive until she was hit by an overwhelming wave of lust and desire. It was by chance she looked down she realized she was no longer her normal cat hybrid self. She was sporting chiseled abs and legs with a large thick erection nestled in a midnight black bush of hair. Somehow, she stumbled upon one of Harry’s secret fantasies.

“Mister Potter, I can’t understand why you find yourself in another detention. Your knowledge and skill for my subject is right up there with Miss Granger’s. I have the suspicion that you are really holding back in my class. Yet I repeatedly have to assign you detentions for your mischievous attitude. I hope you are not trying follow in your father’s footsteps.” The Dream McGonagall said.

Harry almost had her speech pattern and mannerisms down perfect. She was surprised how much Harry must have been studying her. Though never in a thousand years would she ever seduce a student during a detention. Harry could be the only exception to her strict rules. She was brought back from her thoughts when the Dream Harry began to speak.

“Mistress Minnie, I don’t know how my father ever seduced you to get out of getting a month’s worth of detentions. But I know you have figured out my little ruse. I am intentionally getting in to trouble but only with you. I know there is something between us. I have felt it too. We are both guilty of not so subtle glances. I’m pretty sure Hermione is the only other person who notices my rather growing crush, said Dream Harry.” She couldn’t fathom where Harry learned about his father but James had eyes for Lily and Lily only. She thought that even in the afterlife, she’d still give Sirius a lecture for his jovial activities and history lessons. Dream Harry stood up from his seat. He waved his hand in front of Dream Minerva and what was left of her clothes were banished away. He was within five feet of her as he pulled her in for a long lustful snog. Minerva saw her image falling for Harry’s charm and skill. This fantasy was starting to feel more like a reality that hadn’t occurred yet.

After coming back up for “Now, I have been doing my own research. You have placed the strongest silencing, security and notice-me-not charms around your living spaces but witches and wizards seem to always forget about their windows. One night during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, I snuck out of Gryffindor Tower for a midnight broom ride to clear my over stressed mind. I had a crush on you then and looked up to see there was a light on coming from your window. As soon as I was within twenty feet of your window, I heard loud moaning, panting, a few meows, and surprisingly my name coming from your open window.” Dream Harry said as one hand fondled Dream Minnie’s large breast.

Minerva couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Nobody was ever supposed to know about what she did when she retreated for the evening. She could guess what Dream Harry was going to tell her next. She reasoned that he would either be interested or freaked about what he saw next.

“Now Mistress Minnie, I want you to let out your true self. I happen to find your true form very attractive. The one I saw that night on my broomstick. I know there is a rather interesting story behind your true form but you don’t have to tell me tonight.” Dream Harry said with a comforting tone. He then landed a sweet kiss upon Minnie’s lips.

 Minerva finally released her grasp on this new thread. It took her a few moments to focus again on her own magic. She took a deep breath exited her meditative state. She absentmindedly ran her hand over her full bush and discovered it was quite damp. Her bedroom carried the heady scent of her arousal. She needed release and she needed it soon. She couldn’t help herself as she made her way to the bathroom. She could still hear the shower running. She didn’t know how long Harry normally took to shower. She thought most males would be done by the half hour mark.

The steam escaped from the bathroom as she pushed open the door. Her large shower stall had no door to it. She was surprised to see a beautiful and very nude Harry in the corner of her shower in the fetal position, weeping. He kept repeating “Someone’s in my head again.” Minerva withdrew her wand out of the holder she always kept strapped to her left leg. She casted a light sleeping charm, a levitation charm and a locomotor charm on Harry’s sleeping body. She directed Harry’s floating body out of the bathroom. She sighed at his constant torment. She lowered him gently on to the bed and tucked him in. Hopefully, he would wake soon.

This was going to take a lot longer than she originally estimated. She called upon her cat patronus with a message for Filius, Pomona, and Poppy to come to her office in fifteen minutes. She then summoned her normal robe out of her closet. She felt no need to put on anything else. She didn’t think this latest meeting would take that long.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same Disclaimer Applies.

Chapter Two

Matron Poppy Pomfrey and Professors Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout stood in front of the large stone Kneazle. The three staff members knew that once a new headmaster or headmistress was named the stone guardian that protected the head’s office changed to an animal which best represented the current head of the school. Poppy thought that the ugly gargoyle was a perfect representation of the true side of Albus Dumbledore. He rarely ever slipped out of his grandfatherly persona but it wasn’t pretty when he did. It boggled her mind that he covered up everything that ever happened to her most frequent patient. She probably would have suffered permanent brain damage from the many oblivations he attempted on her. All healers were trained in occlumency to protect the sanctity of the healer patient relationship. However, she knew that both history and fiction were written by the victors. Dumbledore defeated Grindlewald. The whole wizarding world unofficially let him shape the future. Poppy was drawn back to reality as the spiraling stone staircase started its accent towards Minerva’s office.

“First, we three get a note from Minerva in the middle of the night asking for a few personal days. Not a few hours later, she sends us a patronus asking us to meet her in her office. Does anybody else find this a tad peculiar?” Professor Flitwick inquired.

“Not only do I find it peculiar, I also detected hints of nervousness and uncertainty in our dear colleague’s voice. Two traits we haven’t ever seen her display since she lost Jacob. She has something bigger to tell us than she just needs a few days off.” Professor Sprout deduced.

Poppy was the unofficial firecracker of the Hogwarts staff. “A galleon says that is has something to do with Mister Potter.” Poppy quipped.

“Oh have some decency Poppy! Minerva isn’t just our colleague but also our friend.” Pomona admonished her friend “Besides, you don’t need to be a Ravenclaw to know a sucker’s bet when you see one.”

“Hey, I want the two of you to leave the house of Ravenclaw out this.” Filius said as he stepped off of the staircase and onto the landing outside of the office door. Pomona and Poppy were right on his heels when he knocked on the door. A reserved Minerva opened the door and let in her fellow colleagues. 

“Good morning Filius, Pomona, and Poppy, I hope you will help me with a few issues that surfaced last evening which I cannot put off any longer. Snitch will be here in a few minutes with a pot of tea and some pastries. If you feel you need something stronger, just let either one of us know.” Minerva said as she led them to the sitting area hoping a smile would return to her face. She motioned to her colleagues to sit down.

“The first bit of news is related to the two missing members of the Golden Trio. Mr. Potter has safely returned from wherever he ended up after the battle. He is safely resting in my bed after he arrived at my door around four this morning.” Minerva saw that her three friends relax somewhat when they heard Harry was alive. “Poppy, I will send you a patronus when he wakes up. I would like you to give him a full physical. He has some very nasty new scars. I would also like his full medical history and not that bloody whitewash Albus composed a few years ago. On another note, Poppy, could you work up a list of mind healers or the muggle equivalent for me. Before I had to use a sleeping charm on him, Harry was in a state of shock probably reliving a nightmare.”

Poppy nodded emphatically. “There are only two people I would ever recommend. Although, one just suffered a serious loss of her own. Andromeda Tonks would be my first choice. However, my second and only other choice would be Dr. Mallory Bell, a muggleborn witch who when on to earn a doctorate in psychology. She has a lot of experience dealing with Child Abuse and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Her daughter Katie is a close friend of Harry’s. I recommend you contact Katie and ask for her to set up a introduction between her mother and Harry.” Poppy said.

“It is great that we are making some headway with young Mister Potter however nothing has been said about the other missing member of the Golden Trio.” Filius said.

“That Ravenclaw brain of yours is one thing that’s sharper than a goblin forged battle sword.” Minerva said with a smirk. “Yes, I haven’t mentioned anything about the whereabouts of Miss Granger. This is rather difficult for me to talk about either one of my two favorite students. In one of his nightmare fits, Harry spoke on various people who died in front of him. First, he mentioned James and Lily, followed by Sirius, Remus and young Nymphadora.” Minerva said as tears flowed down her cheeks. Pomona got up, walked over to the crying witch sat down and pulled Minerva into a warm hug.

“You don’t have to say it Min if you can’t. I’m guessing the latest person who was taken from Mr. Potter was Miss Granger.” Pomona said as Minerva’s tears turned into a silent sob. Poppy and Filius were stunned. One of the brightest students to have graced the hallowed halls of Hogwarts was dead. It took Minerva a few more minutes to compose herself.

“Thank you Mona. Your warm hugs always make a tortured soul feel better. Yes, I believe so. I don’t have any of the details but it makes some sense. She hasn’t been spotted since the battle ended. Either she is in fact dead or has chosen not reveal that she is still alive. However, I believe that Harry knows the full story and it’s tearing him up on the inside. From my observations it was the dynamic of Harry and Hermione rather than the true Golden Trio. He always seemed jealous of either Harry’s unwanted fame and fortune or Hermione’s intelligence and magical brilliance.” Minerva explained. She reached into her robe’s pocket and pulled out a small flask. She uncorked the top and took a small sip of her favorite scotch to steady her erratic nerves. She corked the flask and slipped it back into her pocket.

“I believe our best course of action about dealing with Hermione’s apparent death is to get the full story out of Harry. Other than Miss Granger, I believe there are two other people Harry would open up to. Filius, I would like to get in contact with one of your current Ravens, a Miss Lovegood and ask her to come to the castle to speak to Harry. I hope that either she or I can get through Harry’s many emotional defenses.” Minvera said as she looked at Filius. Filius nodded he would contact Luna.

“All of these events have led me to my next decision. I feel that those few days that I asked for will not be enough. I say that because of something I need to disclose. I feel a growing attraction to Harry.” Minerva said. She looked up and her three friends were smiling. She saw Mona and Filius dig into their pockets, pull out a few galleons a piece and handed them to Poppy.

“It’s about time you confessed your crush.” Mona said “Even if you cost me a few galleons. I would have won if you two got together after he graduated.”

“Poppy, why am I not surprised you started a betting pool?” Minerva said.

“For the last twenty Albus has cutting back on my budget for medicinal potions and potions ingredients. I had to supplement my budget somehow. The Weasley Twins have nothing on me. I’m the only true bookmaker of Hogwarts. That bloody bearded bastard also caused the death of the only man I ever loved.” Poppy said as tears welled up in her eyes.

“Poppy, I thought you had no interest in men. In fact if we are disclosing things here, you and I have shared a bed many times last ten or so years.” Mona said with a surprised look on her face.

“Ever notice, the photo on my nightstand? It shows a younger man and slightly older woman happily in love. That love was ripped away from me November 3rd, 1981. The day Sirius Black was sent to Askaban prison.” Poppy said as the tears began to fall. “My story is somewhat similar to Minnie’s. It wasn’t professor and student but healer and patient. We met while I was patching him up after a run-in with a team of death eaters. Apparently, he was a danger magnet. I might as well had been his personal healer for the countless times I saw him. After mending a broken arm, he finally asked me out. James, Lily and Remus knew about us and they approved.” Poppy said as she picked up her mug of tea and took a sip.

“I was the one who helped Sirius recover from his extended stay at Azkaban. I don’t know how he would get into the castle at night but I left my residence open to him. Two days before You Know Who attacked Godric’s Hollow, Sirius and I were on a date in Muggle London. He proposed to me on the sidewalk upon Tower Bridge on a gorgeous clear night. I was quite surprised that the perpetual bachelor would propose to anybody. I asked him to give me a couple days for my decision.” She reached down into her ample cleavage and pulled up a necklace with a small diamond engagement ring. “I would have said yes. Technically, we were married by common law while he was still in prison. It was one hell of a consummation of our relationship insofar as magic recognized our common bond.” Poppy said as she tried to cheer herself up.

“I am not sure what to say. I had no idea Sirius Black could keep his mouth shut about a secret a romance with anyone” Mona said.

“There might have been a bit of magic involved protecting our secret. That and a threat of a castration curse if he ever uttered a word about us.” Poppy returned with a grim smile on her face.

“Poppy, I hope I don’t sound crass or dismissive about your relationship with the former heir to the Black Family, Minerva, your feelings should have never formalized towards Mister Potter. As much as I detest the use of a certain celibacy charm, it should have stopped any rather strong romantic feelings towards any male or female student.” Filius observed.

“Normally, Filius you are right however as we have learned over our six years with Harry is that he does not do anything normally. There are a few factors I believe that caused the charm to break. I believe that Harry and I share some sort of familial connection. Lily considered me Harry’s godmother. Second, Harry is one of the most powerful wizards since possibly Merlin and the founders. He is leaps and bounds more powerful than both Dumbledore and Vol-Vol-Vol-Voldemort.

“I believe Albus put a few binds upon Harry’s magic shortly after the deaths of Lily and James. He claimed he did for Harry’s safety. He put Harry with his dreadful muggle relatives. I remember being a witness to the signings of both Lily’s and James’s wills but I cannot remember the contents. I can’t be certain but I’m pretty sure that Harry was never supposed to go the Dursleys. Suffice enough to say that Harry is apparently powerful enough to break through a powerful charm. It’s also probably why he survived the Killing Curse. I believe he broke through this charm because we are both kindred spirits. My last factor came this morning when I meditated I was able to tap into Harry’s conscious. During meditation, a person tries to focus on their own magical core, they see their own magical core strand. Today, I saw not only my core I saw and interacted with Harry’s core strand. I have no knowledge on how bonds form but I think one is forming between Harry and me.” Minerva said. Her voice was starting to strain. She picked up her mug of tea and took a sip then placed the mug upon a side table.

“All of this boils down to time. I want to take more time off. I want to help Harry heal his mind, heart, body and soul completely. I also want to see if we can grow this bond. I want to feel happy again. As of this morning, I am no longer the Headmistress of Hogwarts. I am still the Head of Gryffindor house and the school’s professor of Transfiguration. I believe the school would be better served if there wasn’t one headmaster or mistress but a coalition of the heads of houses working together. The school’s educational standards have been in serious decline. However, those issue are all for another day. I know it’s a lot to ask of you all but I would like to take the summer off and quite possibly more time if needed.” Minerva said as she sought approval in her friends’ eyes.

“Where will you go? How can we keep this out of the Prophet? I can see that vulture Skeeter salivating already if she found out. Once it gets out, I am not sure you will be able to return to teaching. Are you okay with not being able to teach again?” Filius inquired.

“Filius, I want to first be a partner, wife, mother, private tutor and perhaps author. I know it’s the right decision. Hogwarts and the education of young witches and wizards will always be in my hearts and blood but it’s not the driving force it once was. Albus saw to that. He never should have interfered with the lives of Harry, the Potters, the Longbottoms and countless others.” Minvera said with a hint of reservation.

“Not to doubt you Minerva, you are in your early sixties. Are you even able to conceive a child?” Filius asked.

“It’s funny you should ask that Filius. I’m not sure if you have ever heard of this but there is one physical side effect of that celibacy charm. How that side effect works is that it shuts down a witch’s reproduction system and send it into a sort of prolonged stasis. Reproductively speaking, I am as fertile as a twenty one year old witch. I felt that fire down below as soon as Harry broke through that charm.” Minerva smirked as she hinted at how horny Harry made her.

“I know we can make this work Min. I will handle the board of governors. I like your idea of a council instead of one headmaster. As much as I wouldn’t mind being Headmistress, the paperwork alone would be a nightmare. There should be a support staff underneath the head of our school. I am sill amazed at how you dealt with practically ran this school while Dumbledore had his flights of fancy. I believe we need to start training our replacements. Nobody here is getting any younger. Mister Longbottom could take over for me for every class up to O.W.L. despite not having his mastery in Herbology. Have you thought of who could replace you? You still are a legend in your field. We still have to fill the Defense and Potions positions as well. Not to mention, we need to exorcise Binns. Our history is a living growing creature being taught by an actual dead man. Our history is a hell of a lot bigger than just the Goblin rebellions.” Pomona spat out with disgust.

“I have been considering retirement since the start of last year. I put out feelers to a few former students one of which attained his mastery. You all remember Head boy Michael Weatherly who graduated in 1987? If I decide to retire, he could easily step right into take my place. As for Potions, say what you will about his actual teaching skills, the man had no rival who could brew as well as Snape. However before she married into the Malfoy family, Narcissa Black almost beat Severus’s record in achieving her mastery. I believe we could work a deal with Minister Shacklebolt. If not then we could ask Horace to stay on until we find a less frisky professor.” Minerva said with a hint of disgust.

“I take it Harry would have been offered the Defense post if he was ready. Hell, aside from Remus Lupin, he has been the most competent teacher we have had for that class since a young Tom Riddle applied for that position. He taught both Weasley boy number six and Longbottom how to conjure up a patronus charm. Two of our more problematic students with wands, and yet Harry teaches them one of the hardest spells that the DADA class offers two years before it’s normally taught. I agree he would be the perfect choice. However I am guessing he is in no place to handle the stress of a just one class let alone a full schedule.” Filius observed.

“Are we even sure he would ever want to come back? He doesn’t have many happy memories of this place. Every year someone or something tried to kill him. His adventures are probably stuff that will become legend. That man needs a new rock to keep him grounded. There isn’t anybody more suited for that than you Min. As for the Defense post, if we could lure William Weasley away from the goblins, I believe he would be a good fit. However, convincing that feisty young new bride of his will be the tougher sell. However, I have a few favors with either Trevor Proudfoot or Diana Savage. Both are former aurors whom are fully decorated. I recently heard from Diana. She’s already put in an application with a syllabus proposal. I can arrange an interview before the end of the week.” Filius said

“Set it up Filius. Min, I know you had a vision of how this school is run with no head but I have to disagree with you. Despite Albus’s massive mistakes, he was a big reason students came here for the last fifty years. I want to take reigns from you well right now in fact. I have ideas for new classes and prospective teachers already. I wholeheartly agree about Binns. We need to get rid of him as soon as possible. I will not have any student sleeping through history again. My greenhouses are right below his classroom. I can tell you exactly when Ronald Weasley has class. I even checked the payroll. Albus was still paying Binns except the gold went straight to Albus’s personal vault. I have sent a letter to Gringotts asking them to remove all of that money and put it back into the school’s general fund.” Pomona explained.

“Now as for our curriculum…” Mona said before Minerva interrupted her.

“My apologies Filius and Pomona but my newly formed connection tells me that Harry is starting to wake up. Mona, I know that the school will be in better hands with you as the head and Filius as your deputy. I believe it’s time for me to turn over the controls of the castle. Mona, be prepared for a momentary shock.” Minvera said with a smirk. Pomona looked at Minerva with a strange look on her face.

“I, Madam Professor Minerva Lillian McGonagall step down as Headmistress and Head Protector of Hogwarts Castle. I name Madam Professor Pomona Rose Sprout as my successor. **_Mutatio In Ductu_** ” The air started to shimmer as the control the castle’s wards shifted from Minerva to Pomona. Minerva shivered slightly as she felt the controls leave her. Pomona on the other hand was nearly knocked out from the powerful wards that still protected Castle Hogwarts.

It took a few moments for Pomona to recover her composure. “Where were all of these powerful wards and security measures during the last year? If needed, the head could activate these powerful intent based wards. I believe these wards would utterly annihilate anyone who wished to harm a student.” Pomona theorized.

“I have a sinking suspicion that Albus has been weakening the wards ever since that fateful night in October of ’81. He knew something he only shared to one other person. Snape was his confessor and confidant. A house elf could fart on the quidditch pitch in the middle of a tornado and the headmaster should have been notified. That is how strong the wards should have been. Nevertheless, all of that is in the past. Now you have complete control of the castle. Treat her well. She’ll hear you. All you have to do is ask. Poppy, if you could follow me. Both Harry and I would like you to be as quick as you can.” Minerva said as she stood up. Poppy got up and followed Minerva down the hall. Filius and Pomona decided to continue their planning elsewhere in the castle.

Poppy leaned in and whispered to Minerva right outside the door to her bedroom. “Where did you get the galleons for a Madame Delacour Barely There Robe?  I don’t think either Filius or Mona could see but I swear if you thought of Harry one more time, your silent orgasm may have stained that lovely robe. How they didn’t see your massive nipples sticking out is beyond me.” Poppy said with a glowing smirk.

“I can’t even give you a piece of my mind for that saucy jab Poppy. I am unbelievably turned on by him. Yet if I come on to him to strong, I will do far more damage that good. He needs all the steady and stable love I can give him. It will make him whole again. And as for my nipples, I caught both of them at least once. I think Mona even licked her lips once. However, we are done with this conversation. As soon as we go in there, I need you to be as professional as possible.” Minerva said sternly.

“Yes sir boss sir”. She even added a salute to top it off.

Instead of verbally chastising Poppy, Minerva & shot a low powered stinger right at Poppy’s shapely rear. Poppy shrieked. All Minerva had to do was to give Poppy her classic look. The one no student of hers ever wanted to see twice.

* * *

            Harry found himself in Minerva’s bed once again. What was stranger was that he was standing at full attention and he could he a muffled conversation come from the other side of the bedroom door. In a few seconds flat the door swung open, Minerva and Poppy walked into the room. A surprised Harry did his best to hide his rather large manhood. Minerva couldn’t keep herself from blushing after seeing not so ‘Lil Harry alive and well. Poppy decided to break the silence in the room. She took out her wand and shot a closing charm at the door.

            “You see one very nice male penis and it can make a gal’s day. You’ve certainly grown up since the first time you visited my ward. I can see why you were always on the skinny side. Everything you ate went to feed him.” Poppy said as she walked over and sat down on the bed. Harry for the first time in probably month started to laugh. It was infectious. However, Poppy could tell it was forced with one look into Harry’s eyes.

            “Harry, Minnie has asked me to give you a full physical but I can tell by the look in your eyes that you aren’t mentally ready for a stranger even if that stranger is me. With your permission, I will give her your unabridged patient history file that I successfully hid from both Albus and Severus the last six years. Harry, I hope I appear trustworthy in your eyes. I am going to tell you something that only three people in this world know. Only Charity knows the entire story but she’s gone now. Now there will be two more who know my full story.

“There were three date I almost downed a bottle of poison; October 31th 1981, November 3rd 1981 and June 15th 1996\. I don’t need to tell you the importance of those dates because you already know. Harry, as strong as I am my grief almost drove me to suicide. It was a muggle studies professor who saved my life all three times. I tell you this because I can see the same look in your eyes that I had in my eyes right before Charity found me in time. You may have lost more than most but the grief is all the same. It can eat you alive. With the help of Min, your friend Luna, and Katie Bell’s mother, Mallory, is a board certified psychologist who deals with solders who have been to war. However, none of this will ever be forced upon you. The mind and body only heals when the heart and soul want to heal. Just know that there people who love you dearly as friends. I believe John Lennon said it best I get by with the help of my friends.’ Poppy stood up and wiped a few tears away from her eyes

“I will send a house elf with some essence of Dittany and scar healing salve. I recommend that really all you need is a vacation away from England and possibly Europe for awhile. All of your scars including the two from the killing curses will heal when you deal with the emotions attached to those scars. They will close quicker now that the castor of those scars is dead but won’t fade away until you purify your conscious and soul by grieving and accepting. I do hope to see you again Harry just never in a professional sense. I finally got around to making you a plaque to hang over your bed in my ward.” She said with a growing smirk. She said her farewells as she left the bedroom.

Minerva walked over to the bed and sat down. She subtly opened the top of her robe to gauge Harry’s reaction. A normal seventeen year old boy would be salivating at the sight over her cleavage. Harry never noticed once. He looked numb, in shock. It gave her quite a shock that he started to speek. She quickly came back to her senses and dutifully listening.

“She’s…she’s….....she’s really gone. Isn’t she Profess…fess…fessor.” Harry said as he began to weep.

Minerva did what felt absolutely natural. She scooted across the bed and pulled Harry into a hug. She unknowingly placed his head on her left breast just as the tears started to run.

“Harry, we can only assume that she is gone. The teams of aurors and medical personnel have identified every fallen fighter on the school grounds. We have a list of all the injured and the dead. Her name doesn’t appear on either list. Nobody can confirm that Miss Granger is in fact truly gone. I hope and pray she has escaped alive.” Minerva said as she too shed a few tears for her second favorite student.

“You… you…you…called…me…me…Ha..Ha..Harry and n-n-not Mr. Potter.” Harry said.

“Harry, you may not have known but I have taken a leave of absence from the school. I will explain why later. Secondly, I doubt that you will ever be my student again. Your six years here haven’t been the normal experience we tend to offer. I’d wager that in your case that the bad memories outnumber the good. Nonetheless, I thank you for being a wonderful student. It was an absolute pleasure to teach you even if we didn’t have the best of starts. I have to ask you if you feel comfortable speaking about Hermione.” Minerva said. She didn’t know it at the time but with Harry’s head on her breast her body responded accordingly. Her nipples were straining to rip through the thin fabric.

“I…I…I… think I can.” Harry said as he fought back the tears. “She w..w..w..would want you to know. You probably knew that you were her favorite teacher.”

“I did know. I probably know one little secret more about Hermione than you do. Mister Potter.” Minerva said rather saucily with a touch of lust.

“I don’t want to burst your smug bubble you had just built for yourself but Mione and I shared everything secrets and all. I knew she only fancied girls. I was happy to know. I even got to me her muggle girlfriend Lyla in October. She made Hermione smile in a way I could not. However, sleeping next to each other in a tent for months on end and one or two embarrassing fantasies come to light. She had one. She was hot for somebody. I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t turn on just the boys Minnie.” Harry said as he grew that famous smile of his.

“You…you…you…called me Minnie.” She said as she weakly mocked him. “I only let those very very close to me get away with calling me that. You are now the fourth person living to earn that right.”

“A right I am privileged to receive.” Harry decided to press his luck. He grasped her hand with his and brought her hand up to his lips. He softly planted a warm kiss on the top of her hand and pushed a little magic through his lips. Minerva’s hand started to tingle as if it had been asleep. She was caught off guard with his sudden display for her affection.

“That’s ten points to you Harry in my book for a clever use of magic.” Minerva said. She decided to return the favor and she kissed the top of his head. Her nose picked up the scent of lavender and honey. Her feline instincts and libido went into overdrive. It took a severe effort of her will to not succumb to her lust. Harry sensed her pang of lust. He needed to change gears. He wanted to feel good, feel whole again. Right now, he felt it was too fast too soon.

“If you want them, I will give you all the graphic details. However as a card carrying member of the male species, it goes against my honor to subject a fair maiden to such horrific images and descriptions. Yes, my best friend who was my rock is for these last six years is dead.” Harry said devoid of any emotion.

“Yes, Harry, I want to know the details. I think you are near your final breaking point. It will only take one more shock to your system will respond with either homicidal or suicidal tendencies.  Let’s take this one step at a time. Slowly start from the beginning.” Minerva said hoping to tease out some of his Gryffindor courage.

“Do you remember when Voldemort made his final demand to me The one where he gave me an hour to meet him in the forest.” He asked. She nodded silently. “This was right after Hermione and I saw Snape getting bitten by Nagini. He gave me some of his memories which gave us the final piece to the puzzle. We went up to use the headmaster’s pensieve which I believe those memories are still there. I’ll explain more about our quest to you and all who you deem worthy enough to hear it. Suffice to say that after seeing those memories, I knew how to end the war. Hermione was in tears.

“She pleaded me not to go to him. She begged me. She even offered me her most precious gift. I said you should save that honor for a time that you and Lyla can raise a little Lily or James together. She knew there was no other way but that didn’t stop her from trying to convince me. But she loved me enough to let me go. It was about fifteen minutes later that I made it to the edge of the forest. There were bodies everywhere. I entered the forest. I used this very powerful magical artifact to call up the essences of my parents, Sirius, Remus and Tonks. Knowing that their presence was there boosted my courage to get the job done.” Harry waved his hand in the air and conjured a large glass. With another wave of his and the glass was filled with water. He took a large sip and placed the glass onto the nightstand.

“Where did you learn to do wandless conjuration? What’s this about a magical artifact?” Minerva asked shocked.

“Those are stories for another day to be classified at the highest levels of our government. I have just enough momentum to finish retelling this story. So, after I spoke to my loved ones, I walked into the clearing where the thestralls normally dwell. Voldie, Bella, and a few others I didn’t recognize were there. He apparently captured Hagrid. Hagrid pleaded with me to run the other way. I didn’t have any strength left to say or do anything else. Until…” Harry stopped. He was trying to find the words but they seemed hard than a snitch to find.

“Until what Harry You were almost there. You can do it.” Minerva said as she kissed the top of his head again trying to imbue some of her magic to him.

“…Until she running out of nowhere. She must have used a location or a tracking charm on me. I didn’t want anybody to follow me. One of the other Death Eaters started sending curses at her general direction. She got distracted and it was quite dark. She didn’t see Bellatrix coming up from behind. She surprised Hermione from behind and with one swift movement; she bound Hermione in between two trees. Bellatrix vanished each piece of Hermione’s clothes one piece at a time. She complained about how nice, big and perky Hermione’s breasts were. She then bound Hermione’s breasts together real tight. She should have silenced Hermione at least but I think Bellatrix got off on hearing Mione scream. Bella next conjured up a strap-on with a large dong and proceeded to violate Mione in both the pussy and the ass until Hermione started to bleed. Bellatrix even took a handful of Mione’s blood and licked it of her hand. The blood lust set in. She started digging her nails into Hermione’s beautiful skin. It got so bad that even Voldemort didn’t want to watch anymore. I even prayed that Voldemort would just put Hermione out of her misery but he just waved his wand cut her down from the tree and healed a few of her injuries.”

“She didn’t die and neither did you. How did you both escape?” Minerva asked cautiously.   
  
           “The twins had slipped me a box of Peruvian Instant Darkness powder. They told me it could work in a large area. While old Snakeface was healing Hermione, I slipped the box out of my pocket, pulled the safety pin and chucked it near a few death eaters. In the blackout, I silently summoned Hermione to me. I then pulled out of my pocket Katie Bell’s broom which I had borrowed earlier and shrunk it down. In a split second, the broom was back to normal and between our legs. Hermione was unconscious but I used a sticking charm to keep her from falling off as I took off straight up.’

“Luck must have been on our side because my disillusionment spell held because somehow we made it back to the castle. I landed in the courtyard next to the Great Hall and saw Seamus coming out of the Great Hall. We carried Hermione over to Poppy. She quickly finished the job that Voldemort started. I was selfish. I needed to hear her voice. I brought her back to a conscious state. Hermione didn’t scream or cry at least not yet she hugged me and thanked me for saving her life. I know it’s not the story of her death but I needed to get share that pain with somebody.” Harry said.

 She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know what to think. Harry did it. He opened up to her. She counted that as a small miracle but at what cost. That story he just told was one true nightmare. But she knew she had to say something. He needed know that she truly cared for him. Humor seemed to work in the past. It would work again. He was in fact after all the son of a marauder.

            “Would you look at that! I seem to have won a wet robe contest that I don’t remember even entering.” She joked mirthfully. Harry’s eyes shot open when she said that. They nearly fell out of his head once he realized that he was looking at an amazing pair of large breasts. His days of fleeing were over. He stood up to the two most depraved, psychopathic people known to the magical world in the last century and won. He summoned some of that Gryffindor courage and gave her right breast a firm yet gentle squeeze. He felt the nipple instantly harden. 

            He let his fingers circle and tease her breast and her nipple “I know you want to help me heal. I want to take that offer but I can’t do it here or anywhere in England. I figured that out when you told me about the sabbatical. The use of my first name gave me a better idea of where your feelings for me stood. The fact that you are not hexing my balls off for copping a wonderful feel that we are past the point of just mere educator and student means that you want something more from me. If you are willing to help me heal then I am willing to let you inside the somewhat tormented and tragic world of Harry Potter. I want to be whole for the first time since October 31st, 1981. Right now though, even though I was just in your shower, I could use another hot relaxing shower.” Harry said feeling drained. His muscles still hadn’t fully relaxed.

            “I accept your offer. Let us discuss whatever is between us later on. First, though follow me. I have a rather large bathtub that I never use. It makes me feel lonely when nobody can share it with me.” She said as she climbed up out of her bed. She unbuttoned her robe as she walked towards the bathroom. She let it fall down to the ground giving Harry a perfect view of her toned shapely backside. Harry was just left sitting on the bed gawking at Minerva’s perfect ass. He was impressed with all the work she must put into staying in shape. He knew almost all magical were inherently lazy when it came to physical fitness. He was a cub to her cougar and yet he couldn’t keep a smile off of his face when he thought about it.

            “Harry if you don’t get you and your not so little self in here, I will come back to start hexing your balls off.”Minerva called out to him from the bathroom. He didn’t need to be told twice. He pushed the bed sheets off, climbed out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. Minerva was already submerged up to her neck when Harry reached the edge of the large bathtub. She always wore a pure silver necklace which featured two charms a small lightning bolt and a cat. That was proof alone of her feelings towards him.

            “I see you’ve added a new charm to your necklace Min. It must have been a more recent addition. All I remember is seeing a small cat charm around your neck. I see you and your girls are rather comfortable.” He said with a smirk.

            “Just as you have brought the party favor. Feel free to slip on in Harry. The water is neither cold nor scalding hot but just right. As for my necklace, even a few secrets or two can hide behind a small little bit of silver. Just because we may be growing fonder towards each other, doesn’t mean I’m going to reveal all of my secrets all at once.” She said as her eyes shimmered mysteriously. Harry slid gently into the water and sidled up next to the charming lady. He placed his lips on her cheek. He liked a challenge. He knew she was in for a big one trying to help him heal.

            “Min, has anybody told you that you are beautiful lately because you are extremely beautiful. I am the luckiest guy in the world if I get to call you that.”

            “Harry, sixty three year old widows do not get called beautiful even by delicious young men sporting quite the large package. You haven’t started judging books by their aged cover. I would never have invited you here if you did. My question is what do you see when you look at me. After I lost Jacob, I never looked at myself in any way sexual. I would feel so out of place trying to pick up a date. So Harry, what do you see when you look at me.”

            “A future.” He responded simply and softly.

            “Could you clarify that for me a little bit more.” She asked him.

            “I see something that I was pretty sure I didn’t think was ever possible. I must be caught in a dream but it’s a wonderful dream. I see us together and we are at home in Godric’s Hollow. It is peaceful and there are two children running around. One has dark auburn hair and my eyes. The other has my hair and your eyes. I never wanted to be rich or famous. I just wanted a family to call my own.” He said as he rubbed her hand.

            “That is very admirable. Not many people young or old would think to say that.”

            “You would Min. You would. I can see it in your eyes. You want the same things I do. You’ve had the same things stolen from you due to the same megalomaniac murderer and his band of merry miscreants.” Harry said a little more forcefully.

He pulled Minerva in close and pressed his lips to hers demanding attention. She was surprised how soft his lips felt on hers. She wanted easier access to those full silky lips. She pushed back from him for a second as she climbed into his lap. As she sat down, his package pressed up against her velvety lips. It took a great effort to not give into her carnal lust. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much space down there. She let him rest in between her shapely ass cheeks. Her tongue brushed his bottom lip pleading for entrance. He submitted to her. She couldn’t get enough of his tongue and taste. A full twenty minutes had passed before either Harry or Min pulled back for air.

“Harry, I can’t deny I want to take the next step with you. Naked snogfests aside, I know that you are quite physically ready to go. I just get that nagging feeling that we are sprinting towards the unknown. I am scared of your rejection and abandonment. Logically I know those fears are completely unfounded but something inside of me tells me otherwise. I…” She continued to babble until he interrupted her.

“I know I have a very long road to recovery ahead of me but you told me you’d be there every step of the way.  My heart tells me that testing our physical love together is the right next step. I would like start new happy memories with you. Your fears are unfounded Min. Words are not worthy enough to express my feelings for you. I want to prove it to you. Now, I want you to meet me in your bed. I want you to take your time and get ready. Do whatever it is that you need to do but I want to see your true self.” He said as he looked directly into those pale green catlike eyes. She didn’t have to think twice about what he said. It was the fact that he even said her true self meant that he already accepted her. He pulled her in close and gave her a kiss that left her wanting more. He then pulled himself up out of the bath. He dried himself off with a wave of his hand as he left the bathroom. Minerva smiled fully for the first time in nearly thirty years. She climbed out of the tub and toweled herself off. She walked over to her vanity and looked herself in the mirror.

“It’s about time you finally showed somebody else those curves. Mr. Potter is certainly worth it if what the rest of the castle says is true,” said Mira the mirror.

“Ohh… Mira, you know as well as I do that Harry was the only one who could have repaired my damaged heart. As soon as I remove this necklace, we will have no secrets between us. Yet, it feels like he’s already accepted me for who I truly am.” She said as she took of her last silvery line of defense. She couldn’t help but give Mira that quintessential McGonagall smirk right before she left for her bed.

She stood in front of Mira for a few moments longer. Most of her skin was replaced by very soft orange tabby fur except between her breasts and her snatch where Minerva had soft snow white fur. Her eyes were a lighter shade of green and more cat like. Her ears were just like her animagus form albeit slightly larger which stood up through her hair. She still had her long dark auburn hair. Her snatch was surrounded by dark auburn fur. She could see her nipples protruding out through her fur. Other than the fur, the biggest change was that her tail was swinging behind her. At three and a haft foot long, her tail was nice, furry, thick with orange fur and white stripes. She thought her tail looked like one that belonged on a tiger. With a little pushed magic, she had full control over her tail. She had a few theories she wanted to prove.

Since she was a hybrid, she had fur covered fingers instead of paws. She picked up her wand and summoned her favorite bra and thong set from her secret closet. The set was exactly like her other favorite pair except for the thong was modified with an elastic ring of fabric to accommodate her thick tale. Even as a hybrid, Min could not escape the effect gravity had on her large breasts. She quickly put on her bra and pulled up her thong and pulled her tail through the stretchy hole. With one last look in her large vanity mirror, Minerva sucked in a deep breath and called upon all of her Gryffindor courage. She had already been nude with Harry while in her human form. She was waging an inner war of whether or not she was ready to show her lover to be her true form. Her Gryffindor courage finally made the choice for her. She opened the door to the bedroom and walked out to meet Harry.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same Disclaimer Applies

Chapter Three

There was no other word in the English language to describe her. She was the pinnacle of beauty to him. She was a cat-human hybrid. He was still mesmerized by her large now furry breasts and she had a furry tail. Her feet and hands were replaced by paws. She walked out from the bedroom. Harry didn’t feel the need to hide his erection from her. Minerva smiled at his reaction to her beauty. She was glad that the small skittish boy whom she met seven years ago didn’t exist anymore. He finally grew into a very handsome man.

“I will take that large erection as a compliment to my beauty, thank you Harry. It takes a strong man to accept me as I truly am.” She said as she sat down next to him. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips. “I am happily surprised of the man you turned out to be. My enhanced cat senses tell me that you were once bonded but aren’t any more. I can still pick up a faint trace of cinnamon, parchment and vanilla. I am guessing you bonded with Hermione some time last year. I don’t want to push you to tell me things but it is part of the healing process. I’m still surprised that you are not skittish about being naked around other people.” Minerva said.

“Isn’t using that enhanced sense of smell of yours considered cheating Professor?” Harry asked with sad smile.

“Harry, you are no longer my student. If you call me professor ever again, I will make sure that you will use up all of your nine lives.” Minerva chided him. “You can call me Min or Minnie if you want. I’ll leave it up to you.”

“Ok, ok. You could give me a detention but I’ll only serve it with you. Anyways, you are right Minerva. Hermione and I were bonded up until a few days ago. It’s a long story that starts off beautifully and ends very painfully.” Harry said as he exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. Harry used to be very shy about being naked in front of anybody. Even being on the run with Hermione while searching for Voldemort’s horcruxes, she only saw him naked once. He had forgotten to lock the bathroom door.

“Accio Potter Family Pensieve” Harry said.

“Harry, I thought you were quite proficient at silent casting.

“I am Min however this family heirloom can only be vocally summoned by a blooded Potter.” Harry explained.

“Harry… that’s the Headmaster’s…”

“Yes… It’s funny how many family possessions don’t end up in their rightful family home.” Harry said as flicked his wand and vanished the current memory within the pensieve. He then focused on the memory he wanted Min to see. He pulled a wispy white memory strand with his wand and deposited into the pensieve.

“Shall we?” He asked.

“Are you sure?” She replied. He silently nodded as he reached out his hand. She took his hand within hers and they both leaned their faces into the pensieve.

_FLASHBACK  
 Forest of Dean - December 25 th 1997_

_Harry had just gotten out of a nice long warm shower and began to towel off when the door swung open. He had just put his towel back on to the rack and couldn’t grab the towel quick enough in an attempt at modesty. He was not proud that his body was riddled with new and old scars. Harry didn’t really care that his best friend saw him naked. He just didn’t want to be interrogated on how or where he got all of those scars. He especially didn’t want to reveal that more than half of them came from his relatives._

_Hermione was frozen in place. She couldn’t take her mind off of Harry’s large wand nestled in a large forest of unruly black pubic hair. His large balls rested on either side of his long yet limp shaft. She had only seen two others in her lifetime.  Her father’s was just a little bit smaller and not as thick. Harry’s was the third and most beautiful gift to reproduction. The second cock she saw was her other best friends during the first Hogsmeade weekend of sixth year. She happened to see Ron on a date with Lavender when to the Three Broomsticks. She saw his tiny pecker when he came back from the bathroom. That berk forgot to zip up his fly. She shuddered as he sat back down. Something inside her told her that she was destined for a bigger and betterman. She deftly cast a zipping charm on his pants. She watched them finish up their date. Ron never knew he ever created his own wardrobe malfunction. Later that night however, Lavender gave a very disappointing play by play._

_She tried to stop comparing Harry’s to her father’s but couldn’t shake how similar they were. Her parents had been very open about sex. She thought back to one night during the summer after her first year, her parents brought Hermione into bed with them. They were both naked. They both knew Hermione had been a very curious child. A few days earlier, she had wandered in at night while they were having sex. They thanked small mercies that Hermione didn’t question them like she normally would. However, they knew that Hermione’s brain was trying to process what she just saw. They knew the questions would soon come once she knew what to ask. They decided to give Hermione a lesson on the difference between love making and fucking._

_“Hermione, dear, your father and I noticed you entered our room late a few nights ago while we were engaging in some activities usually reserved for adults or horny impatient teenagers. Yes, you caught us having sex. I’m not surprised you did catch us. We are not shy at all in expressing our love for each other.” Diana Granger said._

_“Princess, what we were doing was expressing a deep and passionate love for each other. There is a big difference between what we were doing than just plain old sex. Sex without a deep emotional investment in your partner is rather meaningless. You’ll always end up just having to scratch an itch that will never end. Secondly, it would be pretty stupid and hypocritical of me to try and murder any boy who even gets close to you. I say this because your grandfather Andrew didn’t want me anywhere near your mum until I proved I earned her respect and love first. He probably would still kill me if I ever broke your mum’s heart if she didn’t kill me first.” Richard Granger said._

_“What your dad is trying to get to is that you hold a very special gift; your virginity. Now to non-magical girls, losing it is can be seen as a rite of passage into womanhood. However it is a gift that can only be given once. Your dad wasn’t the one whom received my gift. I squandered my gift on an idiot who was just looking to scratch his itch. However, dear, you are a witch. I don’t know the specifics of but I would guess that the blood from breaking the hymen is very potent to your world.” Diana inquired. She knew how to ease her daughter’s awkwardness towards unusual situations._

_“Oh yes mum. There are a few potions and rituals that can use virginal blood. There is the…” Hermione started to ramble on about her ever increasing knowledge._

_“Princess, your mum and I want to you to know that your gift is only yours to give. You should never feel pressured into giving up your virginity. However, we are also not dense. It will be impossible for you to wait till the night after your wedding day. I didn’t want to bring this up but you aren’t the only one who has walked in acts that occur late at night. Should I be worried about a boy named Harry?  This Harry means a lot more to you than any other. He’s the only named person in any of your letters.” Richard said trying to hold back a smirk._

_“Honey, there are a few reasons why we brought you in here this evening. One was to discuss with the gift of virginity. We both believe that you should definitely wait until you are absolutely sure you are ready. Our other reason may be frowned upon by most of society but you father and I know you learn best by trial and error through hands on research. Just before you left for school, we had our little talk about how your body will start growing into womanhood. I left out the part about how you could attain pleasure through certain acts. Now…” Diana explained before Hermione interrupted._

_“MUUUUM! I know about the mechanics of masturbation and sexual intercourse. Madam Pomfrey gave all of the girls in my year that talk a month into the school year.” Hermione said as she tried to hide her blushing cheeks._

_“The fact that you called those two acts by their proper names means that you only got the basic book talk. I bet this Pomfrey didn’t tell you how to please your lover. That is what your father and I want to show you that is if you feel comfortable with all of this. We know you are well advanced for your age. Here is the question, do you just want to talk about it with both of your parents or do you want to actually see these acts performed? We know that you love knowledge but is this too much for you?” Diana said almost concerned they were really pushing the limits._

_Her parents went on to give her a very visual education that night. She learned how to give and receive oral, vaginal and anal sex.  She was pretty sure that she was the only person to learn sexual techniques from her parents while they had sex. Hermione was suddenly pulled out of her day dream when she felt someone else’s hands massaging her shoulders. Harry was still in his towel but he showed concern on his face._  
  


_“Hermione, Hermione, can you hear me? Are you okay?” Harry said._

_“Yes, Yes, Harry, I can hear you just fine. Just keep up rubbing my shoulders.”_

_“I can and will once you let me get my clothes back on.”_

_“No, Harry, I won’t let you. You mean too much to me. Right now, you are the only one who is and can keep me sane. I have feelings for you Harry. I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you. Ever since you jumped on that stupid bloody troll…”_

_“HERMIONE! Language! Honesty, I swear I am a terrible influence on you.” Harry said then he started to kiss the exposed skin on her neck._

_“MMM, Harry right there, right above my clavicle.” She said as she drank in Harry’s new found affection. She was curious where this new love came from but right now she was just happy he cared. She decided to lose herself in the moment. She started to pull up her sweater when Harry’s strong hands pulled it up over her head and let it fly all in one motion. She was mentally thanking Lavender for her birthday gift from last year. Lavender had bought Hermione a matching pair of very expensive black satin bra and short boy short which were charmed for a perfect fit. Lavender must have had seer blood running through her body because written across the back of Hermione’s boy shorts was the lettering Property of Potter. She undid her button up jeans and started wiggling her hips to a muggle song in her head. Harry gasped when he saw the printing on her shapely ass._

_“I might as well be your property Harry. You are the only one I would ever let get this close to me. In my letters home, you are the only named person I have ever written about to my parents. My parents even remember the sweet and caring yet undersized boy from the day they met you in Diagon Alley. I want no other man other than you for the rest of my life. Harry…”_

_Harry knew exactly what she was going to say. Even though he was naked, he still upheld an age old tradition. He got down on to one knee. “Hermione Jean Granger, even being completely nude could never tear me away from your side. I know I don’t have a ring for you just yet but I want to you have my mother’s engagement ring. Before Sirius died, he snuck me an accounting of what was in the Potter Family vault. I found out that both my parents’ rings and wands are there. They weren’t lost to time as Dumbledore told me. Enough with my rambling!” Harry paused to take a breath. “Hermione, would you please accept me as your husband?”_

_Hermione couldn’t trust her words. She pulled Harry up and landed a hot searing kiss on his lips. If her boy shorts were any other color than black, they would have shown a major wet spot. Harry didn’t know about it until his large erect member rubbed up against the silky fabric._

_“Mione, I think you’ve sprung a leak. Keep it up and you will ruin your sexy shorts.” Harry teased. Hermione just thought about banishing her bra and shorts and muttered Depulso. Now she was just as naked as Harry was. Finally, he now could confirm one of Hogwart’s famous rumors. Hermione’s curtains and drapes match. There was a thick, thick yet neatly trimmed bush of brown hair between his love’s legs. Harry couldn’t be happier. His eyes slowly took in her natural beauty as they traveled upwards._

_Harry slowly brought his hand up to her breast. She was never the bustiest girl but she didn’t need to be. It fit perfectly into his palm. He gently gave it a squeeze. He felt her little rosy nipple grow incredibly hard. She pulled him in closer for another kiss. His tongue licked her lower lip as if to ask for permission. She slightly parted her lips and let his tongue in. Their tongues danced around each other. Neither Harry’s nor Hermione’s tongue sought total domination over the other. Harry was only an inch taller than Hermione. His hard wand found a nice warm home just outside of her wet lips nestled within her furry patch. Hermione pulled back for a breath of air._

_“Oh Harry, of course I will be your wife but you will be my husband. If we do this, we do this as equal partners. We share commitments, problems, and responsibilities.” Hermione said. She took a step closer to him and allowed the top of his shaft to rub against her wet lips. Harry shuddered in pure pleasure as he felt a new wetness on his dick._

_“I couldn’t have said it better myself Hermione. I wouldn’t have it any other way. You wouldn’t happen to know of any ways we could magically become partners would you? I would love to give you that big wedding in front your parents and all of our friends. But to be honest with you, I don’t know if I can’t wait any longer for one. Two, I have no idea if either of us will survive this war.” Harry said sorrowfully._

_“There is an ancient Norse bonding ritual I came across last year while I was researching a project for Ancient Runes. It’s not too terribly painful. It just requires a few sacrificial fluids. Let me get the instructions for ritual if you are sure.” Harry nodded to her. He wanted to be hers for an eternity. She returned from their bedroom quickly. Her breasts jiggled with her giddy enthusiasm._

_“There is only one real side effect with this ritual. According to the old text, ‘If a wizard and witch are of significant power and share a deep connection with each other; chances of stopping fertility are near impossible.’ Harry, I know your one deep desire is to have a family. I would be honored to carry your children. Let’s head to the bedroom where we can start the ritual. It is after all a sex ritual. Don’t even think for a second that we are going to make love on the same surface I make our dinner.” Hermione said with her authoritative tone. Harry nodded as he followed Hermione into the bedroom._

_After Ron had pulled his tail between his legs and ran off, Hermione cried herself to sleep for the first night. Once Harry found out that she fell asleep like that, he insisted that she join him. Ron left more than a month ago; the new duo felt no need to change their new sleeping arrangement. Now, they were just going to add a new aspect to their lives. To Harry, it didn’t matter where he called home so long as Hermione was by his side._

_“Hermione, I have a hypothetical question for you. It’s something that came up while you were describing the ritual. I don’t doubt your research but have you considered every single angle of this ritual. Rituals are notorious for going wrong. My question is that when we complete the rite, will our life forces be so intertwined that one cannot live without the other.” Harry asked despondently._

_“No, I am positive that if one of us were to die, the other would not quickly follow. However depending on how deep of a connection the couple shares, the surviving partner will feel a deep sadness for the rest of his or her life. The text mentions that the sadness would only alleviate if that person met his or her soul mate. As much as I don’t want to admit it Harry, I am not your soul mate. We would have known the first time we shared a kiss. Anyways, I appreciate your question because it means you are looking out for my well being. I wish you didn’t have those thoughts of constant death in your head but we don’t live in a perfect world. Now there is some slight preparation needed for this ritual.” She said as she picked up her wand and aimed it at Harry’s crotch. “Radeto Pubeso” Hermione said with a small jab of her wand. Harry’s thick bush of black pubic hair started to fall to the ground. “I have grown rather attached to my thick nest of brown bushiness. But you will grow back in quick time. Radeto Pubesa” With another quick jab, Hermione’s bush fell to the floor. “Depulso” She banished the fallen hair to the rubbish bin._

_“Now Harry, I am not sure who if either Sirius or Remus gave you a talk on sexual education but my parents gave me quite the lesson. Now you do know when a woman loses her virginity, it can be rather painful depending on the woman. I know you wouldn’t ever hurt me on purpose. So let’s take this real slow.” Hermione said as she pushed Harry. She then climbed up upon him and started to kiss him._

_After a few lip searing kisses she came back up for air. “Now normally, we would need to get each other in the mood. I am quite literally dripping and your cock is stiff as a rock. This bonding ritual has certain ingredients.  I need to take fluids from you. Well to be blunt, the ritual calls for your blood from the tip of your cock followed by a semen sample. These two fluids are then mixed together to that you as my partner can write three specific runes on a few places on my body while I chant in Norwegian. I don’t think it matters who chants but I’m pretty sure you don’t know any Norwegian. My part requires the blood from my broken hymen mixed together with my pussy juices post orgasm. The same mixing will happen with me drawing the runes on your body. Shall we get started Mr. Potter.” Hermione said with a smirk as she summoned her silver ritual knife._

_“Sure… sure…sure… Mrs. Potter. Just… just… just… be careful with that knife. We wouldn’t want to put an end to the Potter line.” Harry croaked out. However, Hermione could see the love and slight lust in his eyes.  She picked up her wand and first conjured up a glass vial the cast a weak numbing charm on the tip of Harry’s dick. She picked up a silver knife, made an incision, and held up the vial to collect the blood. The vial filled up quickly. When it was full, she waved her wand and sealed up the incision. She pushed in a rubber stopper to seal the vial closed. She noticed Harry’s fleshy wand started to droop a little bit._

_Hermione leaned her head into Harry’s groin. She took in a deep breath. Harry had a heady aroma she already fell in love with. She wrapped her hand around his thick shaft at the base. Hermione started to stroke his dick slowly. Harry finally came out of his daze and pulled Hermione back up for a searing kiss. Harry’s cock thickened up quickly. God bless this man’s teenage virility Hermione thought. She knew he was close by the pre-cum dripping off the tip of his thick purple head. She grabbed her wand and quickly conjured another glass vial right before Harry started to blow his rather large load. He filled up the vial and still had enough left for some to have landed onto Hermione’s stomach. She almost gave him a stern lecture about cleanliness and respect if any of that cum got on her favorite pair of sexy lingerie had she not already banished them away. She forgot the fact that had her black boy shorts been white, they would have been see through by now with how much of her juice had leaked out of her pussy. She used her finger to scoop a bit of his happy batter and slipped it between her lips. He was a tad on the salty side but she could feel the pure magic radiating from the little dollop. She waved her wand again and cleaned up the remaining cum from her stomach._

_Her nipples were fully erect and standing tall in the cool air. Hermione loved her breasts. They were perfect for Harry. They fit exactly into his hands. They weren’t huge like Lavender’s or Daphne Greengrass’s. They were a nice full C cup that showed that rested high on her chest. He took a guess that she was about a C cup from the small tag on the bra. What he saw next took his breath away. Hermione had a soft welcoming smile on her face. Their bedchamber didn’t have a lot of light otherwise Harry wouldn’t have noticed that Hermione was actually glowing._

_“Mione, you are positively glowing! It’s almost as if I can see your aura. It’s a very welcoming blend of orange and yellow.” Harry said happily._

_“It’s no surprise that you could see my aura. There are only a few witches or wizards who are powerful enough to see another’s aura. However, I think our friend Luna is also one. It would explain most of her unseen creatures. Perhaps our bonding is giving a boost to your power level or unlocking unknown features. We will have to do some further research at a later date. Anyways, I have a fun little task for you to complete. I now need to collect the fluids from my body. I’m going to tell you a secret only my parents know. The women from my mother’s side of our family share this same secret. Have you ever heard the term of squirting Harry?” She asked as she looked at him. He shook his head negatively._

_“Hun, squirting is the female equivalent of what just happened to you. Some girls when we achieve orgasm tend to release a secretion. Sometimes it’s sweet tasting other times it’s not that tasty. Sometimes the amount can be very heavy. It all depends on the girl. I usually squirt pretty heavily. I just want you to be aware and not be surprised.” Hermione said as she shot cleaning spells at each of Harry’s hands. She put her wand on the nightstand. She scooted herself back up to the top of the bed and laid up upon the many pillows. She spread open her legs and let herself relax. Harry mentally sighed at her lecture but knew that she was in her element. She was a great teacher and researcher._

_“Now Harry, there are many ways for a girl to achieve orgasm. I can always get myself off through masturbation via my fingers or a vibra-wand. I know it’s always better with a partner. I may be a virgin but that doesn’t mean I am stranger to sex. During third year Lavender and Pavarti accused me of being a massive prude. We had a massive fight. It almost came to wands being drawn. It took a smart remark from Padma to finally stop our bickering. She told us that we all need to get each other off. The rest of the night could not be put into words. The three of us have shared a bed each night ever since._

_“Now, despite the talk my parents gave me; Lavender, Padma, and Pavarti taught me so much. We all found out that I was a squirter. Lavender and Pavarti are secret lesbian lovers. Lavender still isn’t sure what she saw in Ron during sixth year. I suspect some form of love potion but I know Ron isn’t capable of brewing anything let alone a complex potion like Amortentia. I doubt the twins would ever help him without pranking him first. My money is on Molly Dearest. She…” Hermione said right before Harry interrupted her._

_“Hermione, how are you able to tell this fascinating story while you continue to massage yourself. I know I would be only focused on rubbing one out totally lost in the sensation of arousal.” Harry said with his eyes locked on her ministrations._

_“Oh Harry, you simple sexy loveable man. Women can multitask even in the most trying of times. Fine Harry, I can see how turned on my playing has made you. I want to introduce you to my lovely lady bits. So scoot your sweet bum up here. I have a theory I want to test with you.” She said with a giggle. Harry gingerly pulled himself across the red and gold satin sheets up in between Hermione’s smooth shaved legs. Harry decided to show his Gryffindor colors being a tad bold and kissing the bare skin where Hermione’s beautiful bush used to be. He took in her sweet heady smell. He didn’t want to call it magical but there were really no other words to describe the smell._

_“I can easily get used to being down here. You smell magical.  I hope you taste the same way.” Harry said with a mischievous grin. He leaned his head in her lower lips and let his tongue start lapping up her juices. Hermione shuddered with pleasure. Her quiet moaning started to get louder and louder as she got closer to her orgasm. She knew she was close. She picked up her wand next to her and hastily conjured up a glass vial._

_“Harry, love, pull back unless you want a face full of my juice. I still need a fresh sample.” Hermione said. Harry pulled his head a foot away as Hermione started to circle her clit with her right thumb. It only took a few more seconds before a loud moan escaped her mouth as a large amount of fluid shot out from her sweet pussy. She filled up the vial and fixed a stopper._

_“Harry, that tongue must be magical. Three secret lesbians couldn’t get me to squirt that quickly. I want to study that tongue of yours at a later date. However, we have one more sample to get collect before completing the ritual.” She said as she placed the vial on the nightstand. She scooted her body up towards the headboard. “Get your big stick up here and in me before I go insane.”_

_Harry climbed to Hermione. She looked beautiful even more so when he was in between her legs. He tilted his head down and planted a kiss on her rosy lips. She wrapped her hand around his thick fleshy shaft and guided him down to her warm wet center. Harry slowly thrust his hips forward while his large purple cockhead slide effortlessly up to her barrier. Hermione felt she had left her body. Fingers, dildos even magical ones were no match for a large hot thick cock. She never felt so wonderfully full. She felt him bump up against her barrier. She opened her eyes. She saw Harry looking at her. She figured it out that he was waiting for her permission._

_Only Harry would be kind enough to wait for her say so. She nodded to him. She conjured up one last glass vial and handed it to Harry. He nodded that he knew what to do. He pulled his hips back slightly and with one quick forceful thrust slammed through her hymen. He would normally let her adjust to his full size but he quickly pulled his large cock all the way out of her. He held the vial right on the outside of her lips with one hand.  He stimulated her clit with his other hand. It only took a few seconds before the vial had collected enough liquid. Harry placed the stopper in the mouth of the vial. He then gave Hermione’s clit a kiss which he channeled some of his magic through his tongue and lips._

_“Oh Merlin Harry, those lips and tongue of yours will barely hold me over. It only took one thrust of that meaty cock has gotten me addicted. Of the two I have touched, yours is the best and it’s now all mine.” Hermione smiled as she looked up at her future husband. Harry shifted himself to the other side of the bed. Hermione smiled as she pushed herself up. She collected all four glass vials and gingerly walked over to her desk. Even while on the run, Hermione needed a work space. She conjured up two Petri dishes and then removed all the rubber stoppers. She mixed Harry’s sample together in one of the dishes while mixed her samples in the other dish. She brought a few bits of parchment, both dishes and her rune engraving stylus back over to the bed._

_“Drawing these runes on our skin will not be enough Harry. Unfortunately we need to lightly carve the runes into our bodies to allow the mixture to mingle with our own blood and magic. I need you to lie back and relax. I can’t use any magic on your body while writing the runes.” Hermione instructed as Harry lay back down on the bed. She bent over and gave him a sweet kiss to reassure him. She knew what she was doing. After the polyjuice mishap, Hermione vowed never to make a mistake when researching new magic and rituals._

_Hermione took the stylus and dipped the sharp pointed tip into her mixture. She then quickly carved the runes into Harry’s chest, groin and forehead. “Binde Oss I Kjærlighet Og Magi.” She chanted over and over as she carved the runes properly into her own body using Harry’s mixture. She could see that even through the pain, Harry was still fully erect. She was still dripping. The ritual had to be sealed by mutual orgasm through vaginal intercourse. She didn’t let Harry’s hard cock go to waste. She banished the two dishes to the waste bin and placed the stylus on her nightstand._

_She crawled over to Harry and climbed on to his body. She lined her pussy right over the head of his cock and slowly slid down until all nine inches of Harry’s thick cock. It took her a few moments to fully adjust to his size and girth. She bent over and stuck her breasts into Harry’s face and he placed his hands high on her hips. He started to suck on her nipple as she began to move up and down his shaft. As first times go, Harry and Hermione didn’t take very long to find their rhythm. With one quick move, Harry pulled Hermione into his chest and rolled her onto her back while still keeping his cock deep within her center._

_He went into overdrive. Only the sounds of Hermione’s moaning and Harry’s heavy balls hitting Hermione’s ass could be heard. They were both extremely close to cumming. A few thrusts later, Harry felt his balls tighten right before he started to shoot his sticky baby batter. Harry didn’t know it at the time but his cock ended up pushing in to her womb right before he started to cum. Hermione let out a silent scream as her juices made their escape around that large cock._

_“Jeg elsker deg Harry. Jeg vil elske deg for alltid” Hermione said with a large smile on her face._

_“Jeg elsker deg også_ _Hermione.” Harry said right before he blacked out._

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same Disclaimer Applies

Chapter Four

“What happened? Is that what you wanted me to see?” Minerva said after they exited the pensieve.

“The memory stopped because I blacked out from excruciating pain.” Harry said grimly. “I believe you know that ritual is very powerful.”

“Only Hermione would ever think to use the Elsker Bindende ritual with you. Outside of you and Hermione, that ritual has only been used one other time in this country. In fact the last time it was used was over five hundred years ago when your distant relative Hadrian Potter married Ingrid Greengrass. Most witches and wizards use a normal binding ceremony much like a traditional muggle wedding. The reasons why it is not used very often is one the sacrifices needed and second both witch and wizard have to be quite powerful. It was later banned by our wonderful ministry because it involved a blood and virginal sacrifice and was thought to be bad. I remember feeling a huge wave of magic hit the wards of the castle on December 13th of last year. It even made the front page of the Prophet. Leave it to the Prophet to report something truthful about you Harry even if they had no idea of the cause of that large magical outburst.” Minerva explained with a knowing smirk on her face. 

“What else don’t I know about my family’s history? I had no idea that I was related to the Greengrasses. At least the Prophet got a few things right. Yes, December 13th is when we preformed the ritual. Yes, that ritual was an Old Norse binding ritual. What we didn’t know was that it was also a purification ritual as well. Hermione later theorized that the ritual would not work completely if one or both magical cores were anything but pure. I had no idea what had happened after I blacked out. According to Hermione, my famous scar opened up and a slimy black liquid started seeping out from the open wound. It was followed by a horrible disembodied scream. I regained consciousness a half hour later. I never felt lighter like a giant weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I finally felt really in tune with my magic. I really don’t even need a wand anymore.” Harry said as he made a small ball of fire dance in the palm of his hand.

It took Minerva a few seconds to regain her composure after she saw Harry conjure up a floating ball of fire without use of either words or a wand.“Did you figure out what that black substance was that leaked out of your scar.” 

“Yes, we figured that it was a piece of Voldemort’s soul. We are unsure whether it was a full blown horcrux or just a fractured piece of his soul that ended up in the scar he gave me. Hermione also posited that the fragment was draining my magic. We have no proof that he was able to siphon off a bit of my magic.”

            Minerva couldn’t believe that Harry was able to survive all his trials and tribulations. She scooted closer to Harry and started to snuggle with him. His welcoming nature made it rather easy. She wanted to feel as relaxed as possible. She closed her eyes and her muzzle started slowly rubbing the side of his neck. She kept her purring in a nice soothing rhythm. “Harry, I sense the story gets more painful but I will right here by your side. Continue if you can but it’s ok if you cannot.” She expressed as she tried to send as much of her love to him as possible.

            “Hermione gave me the best present that I had ever received even better than my special cloak, my special map, and my firebolt combined. Hedwig would have been the only comparison. I am sure you know of the side effect of that ritual.” Harry said as tears started to form in her eyes.

            “Hermione became pregnant with your child. No magical nor muggle form of pregnancy prevention could stop a witch and wizard with your combined power level. She must have been showing when you two made it back to the castle.” Minerva said as she tried to hide the shock from her face. 

            “She wore loose fitting clothing and used glamour, plus a few notice me not charms. Mione was nothing short of a perfectionist. The day after we performed the ritual we called Hermione’s parents in Australia. I’m glad I convinced her not to wipe her parents’ memories. As soon as she told me we were expecting, I begged and pleaded her to join her parents in Sydney. We both know how much love she possesses and how stubborn Hermione can be. I am both happy and terribly sad I lost that argument. I wouldn’t have been able to finish off Voldemort if she had been away.” Harry started to explain

            “Harry, I know you and Hermione preformed that Old Norse binding ritual but one huge question that sticks out in my mind is what happened to Lyla? We both know that Hermione was a lesbian.” Min inquired.

            “Hermione will always be a lesbian at heart but she decided to stay with me for protection and we did work really well together. At the time, we were not sure whether it was a death eater attack or a freak accident. Anyways, the muggle authorities claimed that a gas line blew beneath Lyla’s flat building. The building collapsed and she was crushed. We later learned that it wasn’t an accident but wasn’t related to death eater activity. There were only three people in the magical world that knew of Lyla’s address. Oddly enough, she lived at 96 Linton Road. If you know your London geography, Linton Road is right across the Gardens that border the ancestral home of Blacks.” Harry said as the tears silently streamed down his face.

            “Just like everything else in the magical world, views on sexuality are strictly men are only with women. Open same sex relationships are strictly forbidden and probably against the law knowing those Purebloods. I have no actual physical proof of who sent that Bombarda curse at the gas line but it was either Ron or his mother.” Minerva couldn’t believe her ears. She knew the Weasley matron passed on a lot of her vitriol to her youngest male child but was she really capable of committing cold blooded murder.

“I know what you are thinking Min. Both Hermione and I believed it was a Death Eater attack up until a few days ago that took Lyla away from us. We got back to the castle for the final battle. Whoever killed Hermione’s girlfriend wanted Hermione to suffer and she did. She cried for two weeks straight before suggesting that ritual. She only felt safe in either mine or Lyla’s arms. When Hermione and I returned to the castle, we were still on our quest into the destruction of Voldemort. Are you familiar with the room of requirement Min?” Harry inquired.

“Yes, that’s the room the house elves call the come and go room. It is the same room that you used to teach defense two years ago. O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. scores in defense were the highest they’ve been in ten years. Not one of your students got a failing grade with most if not all getting Exceeds Expectations or better. Harry, I am tempted to offer you the position even without your mastery in the subject. I know you need some happy news. I would give it to you but I told Professors Sprout and Flitwick that I am taking at least the summer off. Harry, you are my number one concern.” Minerva said as a worried look came across her face.

“I have a feeling you are about to drop a heavy load upon my shoulders. It doesn’t matter to me as long as it’s not bad news. If I get one more piece of bad news, I am turning my back on the wizarding world.” Harry said as his angry level started to slowly rise.

“No, Harry, I swear to you it’s certainly not bad news. I do have a few simple questions to ask you. First being how are you feeling? Do you truly feel angry and stressed out? Feel like you are about to strangle a dragon especially when you are about to tell me that Ronald killed Hermione and your unborn child?” Minerva inquired.

Harry couldn’t believe it. He felt no anger but felt relieved and surprised. “I feel surprisingly good. How is that possible? Secondly, how did you figure it out?”

“I start off with the easier explanation. Despite her outwardly motherly appearance, Molly Weasley is a serious control freak with a vicious streak a mile long. Have you ever wondered why every one of her children excluding Ronald can’t wait to move out? If she truly had her way, those children would never leave that house. She’s had this dream of one big happy Weasley family and she’d stop at nothing to achieve it. I’m almost happy Bellatrix and Molly took each other out. I have a feeling the next head of the school will have to find a new Herbology professor. You see Harry, before Molly somehow seduced Arthur. I believe it had something to do with her knack for potions. He and Pomona were almost engaged. I hope Arthur seeks treatment if he needs it but I believe the effects of Molly’s potions quickly wear off after her passing.” She explained.

“I imagine Molly had dreams that Ginerva would marry you and that Hermione would marry Ronald. Thankfully, that dream will be laid to rest with Molly. As to the harder explanation, we need to travel back in time seventeen years to the night your birth Harry. I was at St. Mungo’s because Lily had just gone into labor. There was a reason I wasn’t named your Godmother Harry. As strong as you father claimed to be, witnessing child birth wasn’t his strongest trait. I was the second person to hold you after Lily. I felt a deep connection with you Harry. Lily told me she saw a glow around us as soon as she placed you into my arms. Harry as strange as I find it hard to say, I believe you and I are soul mates and share a bond that hasn’t fully formed yet.” Min explained.

Harry was happily surprised. He had always felt a growing closeness to his former professor even when she had to lay down the rules. Harry tilts his head down and gently placed his lips upon her muzzle. He softly cupped her large furry breasts and tenderly tweaked her large nipple. Min let out a soft yowl of pleasure. There was a heady aroma of arousal throughout the room. Minerva started to lick Harry’s cheek. She really didn’t have any control over her tail. It surprised both her and harry when it wrapped itself around his large meaty cock.

“I didn’t think that was possible. Does your tail really have a mind of its own?” Harry asked.

“I believe my tail responses to my subconscious and primal nature. It clearly wants us to progress on with this pleasure but I don’t think either of us is fully ready to finish the bond. I believe you need to tell someone exactly what happened to Miss Granger. Due to our growing bond, I saw bits and pieces of what happened when I was meditating earlier. I believe our bond gives us some form of legilimency. Do you trust me enough with that news?”  She asked. Her subconscious had subsided which allowed her tail to detached itself from Harry’s now flaccid cock.

 “Luna Lovegood figured out that Voldemort hid one of his horcruxes here right in the castle. She theorized that he would be very proud that he had hidden it successfully right under Dumbledore’s nose in the room of requirement. She tracked us down right before we left the great hall. Luna, Hermione and I snuck back in to the room but we asked for the room of lost things which turns out to be a massive storage locker of mostly junk. What we didn’t know was that somebody else had followed us into the room.’

“It took a good fifteen minutes for us to locate the bastard’s creation. That arrogant ponce defiled another heirloom of the Hogwarts Creators. He turned the lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw into a soul anchor. Luna was a direct descendent of Rowena so we decided to let her be the one who dealt with this specific horcrux. It took another half hour for her to cleanse the diadem. After Luna had finished, we were ambushed by our former best mate.” Harry motioned back to the pensieve. He then put his finger up to his head, muttered a spell and pulled out a long silvery thread from his head. He placed the thread into the waters of the pensieve. “Min, I know you want me to actually speak about what happened but it’s still too fresh in my mind. I think if you see it then you will help me heal.” Harry said as he tried to hold back tears. Min hugged Harry before she walked back over to the pensieve. Harry couldn’t hold back the tears any longer.

_May 2 nd 1998 – The Room of Requirement_

_“We did it Harry. Old Moldyshorts only has that snake keeping him anchored to this world.” Hermione said as she took out her wand. Harry saw Luna’s hare patronus take off behind them. “I sent Neville a message to take out the snake by any means necessary.”_

_“Taking out that that bastard snake will be a pain in the ass.” Harry said._

_“Don’t lose that feeling Harry. There is a real reason why those three curses are quite illegal. They drive witches and wizards to madness after prolonged use because no cleansing ritual will work on those three. Only…” Hermione was interrupted by a loud distant noise. A blue bolt of light struck Luna in the chest. She fell to the floor unconscious. A tall hooded shadowy figure made its way towards Hermione._

_“Even during a war, our little miss Little-Miss-Know-It-All needs to give a lecture. Why would anyone need to use the killing, or the torture, or the mind controlling curse at all when a simple Bombarda hex at close range will do? I have to say I have become rather fond of that spell. I’d say I have a future in demolition. Oh do please put the wands down on the floor and kick them towards me. Petrificus Pedes Brachium” The shadowy figure said as he approached Harry and Hermione as he held them at wandpoint. Both Hermione and Harry were frozen in place but could still speak._

_“Who are you? Why did you follow us? How dare you hurt Luna?” Harry said._

_“I know exactly who you are. You had no right to kill her. She was beautiful and innocent. Why didn’t you get Mommy Dearest to do it? I’m pretty sure she still wipes your arse after you relieve yourself. I’m even surprised you had the guts and power to do the deed.” Hermione said right before she spat at the hooded figure._

_“Smartest witch of her generation doesn’t know when to keep her mouth shut. INCARCEOUS CONSTRICTA” Ropes shot out from the intruder’s wand and bound Hermione up tight. The ropes then started to constrict around her body just as a boa constrictor would slowly kill its prey. “Malfoy always talked about putting you in your place but never had the balls to do it.” The intruder said with a cold near demonic laugh._

_“You let her go Ron. She is innocent.” Harry said angrily as he enunciated every word._

_“Ahh Our Savior, The Boy Wonder, The Chosen One, our local media seems to love to give you nicknames. I always liked Backstabber. Hermione was supposed to be mine. Not some muggle slut nor our savior. She was to be the property of Ronald Bilius Weasley. I…”_

_“Are you insane? If Hermione was going to be somebody’s it was supposed to be Lyla Evans. You killed her in cold blood because she had what you couldn’t. Hermione and I only preformed that binding ritual we had no one else left we loved or truly trusted. You are a selfish disgusting pig and deserve nothing. I…”_

_“OHH THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG… AVADA KEDAVRA!” Ron shouted as a bright green flash erupted from his wand and hit Hermione in the chest._

_“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Harry screamed. He summoned his inner magical strength and broke through Ron’s immobilizing spell. He quickly raised his hand and thought of a picture of Ron’s head flying off. He willed his magic to follow his mental image “VALLUM MAXIMA” A silver color light shot out from Harry’s palm. It caught Ron totally off guard. The spell caught him right below his chin. Blood started flowing rapidly in 360° pattern. As Ron’s body fell forward, his head fell backwards and ended up on his ass._

_“Mione, mione, please love you can’t be dead. You were the only one left.” Harry said as he openly bawled his eyes out. He held his love in his arms and gave her a kiss goodbye. He then woke Luna up. They spend a good ten minutes crying together. Luna pulled herself together and gave Harry a hug and a kiss. She then whispered something into his ear right before the memory faded to black._

Min was speechless as she pulled her head back out of the pensieve. She had her suspicions about Miss Granger’s demise but actually seeing made her want to vomit. She turned around and saw Harry passed out on the bed. She hoped that Harry had fallen asleep in her lap but she knew he passed out do to emotional stress. She just sat there running her paws through his long black beautifully disheveled hair. She felt the weight on her shoulders. Helping Harry heal was going to be an uphill battle. That battle however would start tomorrow. Right now, she just let him rest. She picked up her wand and levitated him back into her bedroom. She had to remember to thank Snitch for cleaning up her room and changing the linens. Harry slowly started to regain consciousness as soon as Min lowered him to the bed.

“Harry, I have no words right now. I still can’t believe what I just saw. Let us just rest together here in bed for the time being. I need to be held. I think you need the same.” Min said as she climbed up on to the bed and snuggled up to him. No words needed to be said. Eye lids quickly became heavy. Sleep came quickly and dreamlessly.

* * *

Minerva slowly started to wake as the sun shone into her bedroom. She felt one arm wrapped around her waist and another cupping her breast. There was that same warmth that she hadn’t felt in seventeen years nine months and a few days. Harry was where he should have been if not in his mother’s arms. She felt Harry’s excited animal side poking into her furry bum. Her orange tail curled around his leg. His breathing was steady and even. Their bond hadn’t been finalized yet but she could probably guess what he was thinking about.

The next thing she felt was Harry other hand cup her free breast. He pulled Min closer to him and started slowly thrusting his hips into her bum. His rather large erection slid smoothly between her southern cheeks. She let out a soft whimper as his dick poked her outer lips. As much as she wanted this fun to continue she knew that Harry would be mortified when he found out about his slumbering attempt at a shag.

“Harry my dear. It’s time to wake up.” She said as she slightly pushed back from him.

“Ummff… five more minutes Mione.” Harry mumbled. His thrusting increased. Min knew that she didn’t have much time before he came. As much as she loved the feel of cum, getting it out of fur was a nightmare. She turned her head back towards his and brought her muzzle to his lips. Her tongue started brushing his lips.

“MMMM… I love that tongue of yours Mione.” Harry moaned as his thrusting increased.Min took her one free hand and grabbed his thick hard shaft. Harry’s eyes shot open with surprise. “M…M…M…Min? Wha…Wha…What you doing in my bed?” Harry asked completely unaware of his surroundings.

“Harry, we aren’t exactly in your bed but mine. It will always be your bed too. While I thank you for your youthful enthusiasm, I don’t think you are ready for healthy sexual relations. However, I vow to help you fully recover.” Minerva said with a warm smile.

“I said her name in my sleep, didn’t I?” Harry whispered.

“Harry, I am by no means a grief expert but it’s okay that you are reliving the best day of your young life. You got to share it with the one person who means the world to you. It is going to take time before the grief settles down. You know better than most that it never truly goes away. It gets better when the good memories outshine the bad.” Min said as she drew Harry into a hug. She couldn’t help but notice that he was still erect. Bless young virility.

“Umm… what… ahh… am I going to do about this?” Harry asked as he looked down at his hard cock.

“As much as I want to help you with that, I recommend taking a shower and working out your problems at hand. I shall summon and house elf and have breakfast waiting for us.” She said with a smile. She watched Harry push himself up from the bed and trot slowly to the bathroom. She loved how his erection bounced with every step. She had another reason for getting him out of the room. She was horny as hell. She shifted back into her human form. Just like with cum, her juice was a real pain to cleanse from her fur.

She took a deep breath as she ran her hand through her thick auburn bush. Impure thoughts of Harry got her quite wet. Her other hand slowly rubbed her painfully stiff nipples. She couldn’t stop from moaning Harry’s name. She moved her hand down to her lips and spread her pussy lips open. Juice was slowly flowing out from her snatch. With one hand tweaking her sexy little pebble, her other had two of her fingers sliding in and out.  She found her secret squishy spot. Her breath was ragged and sweat flew from every pour. She was close and there was a huge smile on her face.

“Harry… Harry… stuff that fat thick cock deep into my kitty. That’s it! That’s it! FUCK ME…” She moaned as her first orgasm hit. Her fingers were really pumping in and out of her wet center curling up each time to hit her special spot. Her juices were really flowing now. Loud wet slurpy noises reverberated around her bedroom. With one final thrust deep into her snatch, she exploded with a huge squirting orgasm. She bathed in the warm glow from the morning sun and the sweat of her wonderful orgasm. Her long auburn hair was splayed out on the bed. She needed to call Snitch for a new pair of bedding.

“You know Hermione could probably have matched your distance. We just never got a chance to measure.” Harry said with a smile on his face. He waved his hand and summoned two emerald green bathrobes. He vanished away his towel and put on the bathrobe. He walked over the bed and handed her the robe. “I see you shifted back. You are radiant and beautiful in every form. I am quite hungry. I…”

“Snitch!” Min interrupted

“Hello Missy Kitty. You called for Snitch.”

Minerva frowned at Snitch’s propensity for creating new nicknames. However she did love his strange sense of humor. “Yes, Snitch, Harry and I could use a light breakfast. Could you bring me some of the kipper, some fresh fruit and light cream? Harry?” She said as she looked at her strapping young man.

“I would like some plain yogurt, some fresh fruit and a few hard boiled eggs please.” Harry asked.

“Before you go Snitch, I need the bed linins replaced sometime today.” Minerva requested.

“I thought that I fixed that leaking problem.” Snitch said as he popped away right before being hit by the pillow Min threw at him.

“I’m sensing there is a story behind that little elf’s words.” Harry inquired.

“Yes there is but you’re not going to hear it until I’ve had my breakfast.”  She said as she stood up from the bed and put on the velvet bathrobe. Its material almost felt like her fur. “That is some impressive conjuration Harry. I should award you top points. Not even I could replicated the way you mimicked the fabric to feel as soft as my fur.  Whether it’s unconscious or not, you really do care for me.” She said as a tear escaped from her eye.

“I can’t explain where all these feelings for you are coming from. You’ll hear no complaints from me but getting use to them will take some time.” He admitted.

“I have a few educated guesses about that. I can…” She became distracted when a very rare Red Crow landed on the open window sill. She walked over to the window and removed the message from the bird’s talon. The bird flew off and the disappeared in midflight.

“Wow I’ve never seen such a bird that can disappear in midflight. The only other rare birds I’ve see were Fawkes and those tropical birds Sirius used to send me messages while he was on the run. Well what does the message say?” Harry asked.

“It is a one worded message that I cannot mention out loud but I can tell you it is from an old friend of mine from America.” Minerva said.

“So it’s a portkey then.” Harry deduced.

She felt a sense of giddiness flow through her when he displayed his knowledge. Such knowledge deserved a reward. She opened up her robe and softy squeezed her large breasts together. She saw all the blood in his body had made it to his large erection. She knew that neither one of them could continue to fight the strong pull of the bond much longer. She knew that combining of their magic together would send a larger more powerful shockwave than the one recorded on December 13th. This powerful release of magic could potentially destroy the castle and all those who inside.

“I can see you are quite speechless.” Minerva said as she closed her robe and tied it shut. “This letter ties back to what I was talking about earlier. The information on true magically gifted soul bonds doesn’t really exist. What do exist are mere rumors shorter than an essay from both the combine works of Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle. I have a hunch that while finalizing our bond we will be somehow educated on the history features and mechanics. Right after you arrived at my door that first night, I owled an old friend who helped my not only achieve my animagus form but also my hybrid form. He and his tribe are located in the American southwest. It’s a place where we both can heal and finalize our bond.” Minerva said as Snitch reappeared carrying a tray of food and placed it on the small table in the living room. He then started stripping the bed.

“So we are going on a vacation but Hogwarts cannot operate efficiently without its headmistress.” Harry said as they walked into the living room and sat down at the table.

“As I told Mona and Filius, you as my soon to be bond-mate gets my full and undivided attention. I have officially named Pomona as my successor as headmistress and protector but suggested that she share the heavy burden with Filius. That job carries a heavy crown. I now know why that old goat had me pretty much running the school. I had been contemplating resigning for the last eight years. This school has lost its previous luster” Minerva said sullenly.

“What kept you from retiring? If it got that bad for you, why on Merlin’s green earth would you want to stay?”

“It was on September 1st 1991, I saw a scruffy jet black haired and bespectacled green eyed little boy. You may not have noticed but you were the shortest in your class. I knew something wasn’t right. I haven’t admitted to anybody but I can’t remember much about the month after Lily and James died. I know classes weren’t in session because Hogwarts turned into a safe haven and infirmary for the six months leading up to that night. Somehow you ended up at your aunt’s doorstep and for some unknown reason she took you in.” Minerva said. She hadn’t touched her kipper or her cream.

“There is only one man who had the knowledge and the power to pull off such a caper. It seems the master of secrecy and shadow strikes again.” Harry said as his anger level slowly started to rise.

  “Harry, I can tell you are getting angry and you have every right to but that anger cannot be directed at anybody. Everybody who ever caused you such pain is dead.” She even answered his unasked question. “Yes, even the Dursleys. Before he became Minister, Kingsley was a top notch auror with many connections in both worlds. I know you are not fond of the order but the one good thing it was good at was information collection. We did keep tabs on the Dursleys. They died in a suspicious car crash.”

“Why… why…why…didn’t anybody rescue me? I knew the order was keeping tabs on me. Mrs. Figg fell asleep once while I was at her house while the Dursleys left me there when they went to Thorpe amusement park. I found her journal in which he documented many incidents of abuse against me. Either she was a sadist and enjoyed documenting every incident and never reported any of it which I highly doubt. Or her reports fell on deaf ears and somebody wanted me to be purposely abused.” Harry said almost shouting. His magic was starting to cause sparks to fly and audible pops heard as his ire grew.

Minerva knew she had a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. Drastic times called for drastic measures. She jumped up with her feline reflexes and shed her robe with lightening speed. In under a second, she was sitting in his lap rubbing her hands on his face. She placed a few kisses to his lips and cheeks.

“Harry, you need to calm down. Just as our bonding could cause more damage to the castle, your magical rage could do the exact same thing.” She whispered to him. “I am no longer keyed into the wards of the castle but I bet Mona and Filius will be here momentarily to investigate.” She wandlessly summoned her wand to her hand and sent a patronus message to both Mona and Filius. “Your anger will lessen over time if you work at it but if you don’t it will eat you alive.” She said as she grinded her bum into Harry’s crotch.

They were slightly interrupted when a wispy blue badger appeared in front of them. “Filius and I are outside your door. We would like to talk to the two of you,” said the disembodied voice of Headmistress Pomona Sprout. Harry visualized two regal looking pair of robes in his mind and snapped his fingers. Instantaneously, Harry and Minerva were dressed in matching black regal robes which happened to be quite form fitting.

“Harry, I hope these robes are leak proof otherwise we might have a problem on our hands in a minute or so. Could you also dial down the displays of nearly impossible magic?” Minerva said in a breathless pant. She had almost acted on her growing urges of lust. She quickly hopped off of Harry’s lap made her way over to the door and opened it.

“Minnie, is that you?” Pomona asked?

“Of course it’s me, after all these are my living quarters. The only other person in here doesn’t sport one of the best racks around according to you.” Minerva said quietly as she slightly pushed out her bust to accentuate the point. Pomona’s face blushed redder than a tomato. “I’m sure you are both here to discuss the surge in ambient magic that occurred in the last fifteen minutes. Please do come in.”

“Minnie, you must first look in a mirror. You look simply ravishing. If I had to guess you look twenty five years younger.” Pomona gushed. There was a hint of envy in her voice. Minerva looked like a moving sculpture from the magical section of the Louvre. Minerva quickly conjured up a mirror. She was quite surprised at what she saw that she almost dropped the mirror. She looked like she was in her early thirties. All of her wrinkles had vanished. The scar on her chin she got during the final battle had disappeared. Her breasts no longer sagged. She had been so caught up in Harry’s dilemmas and their upcoming bonding ceremony that she had completely stopped noticing things like her appearance. She turned towards the sitting area and joined Filius, Harry, and Pomona.

“It is good to see you with some life and color in your face Mr. Potter. At this time, I would like to thank you for taking down Voldemort.” Filius said cheerfully.

“I won’t take any of yours or the praise of this world until those who helped me. They did the heavy lifting when I could not.” Harry said.

“What do you mean exactly Mr. Potter?” Pomona asked

“I am rather quite fed up with those stupid superlatives our media has thrust upon me. I assume Min has told you about the mechanisms the Dork Lard used in his quest for immortality.” They both nodded after Harry inquired. “I want to shine the brightest light upon Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. There are many others of course but these three deserve so much more.”

“We know that Miss Granger helped you in your quest and Mister Longbottom not only decapitated that nasty snake but also ran the student resistance organization when we the staff failed to protect them. I am curious as to why Miss Lovegood is included in your opinion.” Filius inquired.

Harry got up from the couch and walked into the bedroom. He quickly returned with the Potter Family Pensieve. “In this pensieve, there are two memories that prove Luna’s worthiness. I’d only butcher her sheer displays of intelligence, bravery and loyalty if I attempted to tell you the story myself.” Harry placed the pensieve down onto the table. He motioned for his former professors to join him.

_Flashback_

_May 2 nd 1998 – The Entrance To The Great Hall_

 

_Harry and Hermione were about to leave the Great Hall when they heard a familiar voice. Harry wanted Voldemort’s head on a twenty foot pike after what happened to H. taunting message had renewed and strengthened Harry’s resolve. Old  Snake-face was going down tonight. He had a good idea where Voldemort had hidden. It seemed just like Voldemort to hide something right under his nemesis’s nose and where better to hide something than in a room full of lost and forgotten items. He was almost to the seventh floor when he heard a familiar voice calling his name._

_“Harry… Harry…HARRY POTTER YOU WILL STOP RIGHT NOW” Luna shouted._

_“Luna, I really can’t stop to…”_

_“You decide now to have the biggest Wrackspurt infestation!” Luna all but shouted at him. “You stupid man, you cannot touch the item you seek without Death instantly making you a new friend. I’m sure Mister Darkpantaloons himself has tainted Lady Rowena’s diadem. However, that taint pales in comparison to the security enchantments crafted by my ancestor. Only those who possess the Ravenclaw bloodline may safely cleanse the artifact. Harry, you need me to wherever you believe he hid it.”_

_Both Harry and Hermione had a million questions racing around their minds about their quirky friend but time was of the essence. He motioned to Luna to follow them as they made their way to the Room of Requirement. It took twenty minutes for them to reach the room. Harry summoned the Room of Lost Things. There were mountains of crap in the room that there was no way to tell how big the room actually was. It would have taken an eternity to search aimlessly. He needed an edge. Harry closed his eyes centered himself and focused his mind on his scar. He could feel Voldemort’s magical signature pulsating. He could feel two pulses. One was coming directly from his forehead. The other was weakly pulsating deeper in the room._

_“Ladies, I am going to need your help. I have tapped into Voldemort’s magical signature via my scar. I can feel his signature deeper in this room. I need to keep my eyes closed to maintain the connection. I need you both to simply keep me from running into anything.” Harry said._

_“Ok Harry, in each other we can trust one another.” Luna spoke._

_It took the unlikely trio fifteen minutes to track down a medium sized box that seemed to be oozing an evil taint._

_“Three things, first one is Harry you can open those beautiful green eyes of yours again. The second is I need you guys to step back. These family magicks have not beem used in a few centuries outside of the safe and controlled environment of my mother’s laboratory. The effects could be devastating. Lastly, these spells are the creative property of the Lovegood family. These spells cause magical backlash that are usually lethal to anybody not a full blooded Lovegood. In other words; Kids don’t try this at home.” Luna said as she levitated the box onto the ground and cast a simple unlocking charm. The box opened and the three young magicals were attacked by the same defense mechanism that Slytherin’s locket possessed. Ghastly representations of the trio’s parents emerged from the top of the diadem._

_“Luna, whatever spells you need to cast, cast them now. Do not give into these awful illusions. Your father loves you. Your mother loves you. You and I share the love of friendship.” Harry said attempting to break Luna out of the horcrux’s hold. He succeeded when she heard that Harry loved her as a close friend seemed to work._

_“Ren” Luna shouted as her wand made a large circle. A beam of bright light shot out from Luna’s wand and struck the diadem. The diadem shuddered and emitted a small scream but still was intact._

_“Luna, whatever that spell was, it almost worked we just need something a bit stronger.” Harry said encouragingly. Luna knew that there were two more powerful versions of the Ren spell but each was very taxing for adult magicals. She flicked her wand and the diadem dropped back into the box. Another flick of her wand caused the lid to shut. She flicked her wand one last time._

_“Accio Ultimate Magicka potions.” Luna spoke loudly. Several large purple glass bottles appeared. Harry looked on in disbelief. “Hermione, these are very old magic restorative potions. They are quite strong yet quite safe. I know these spells are going to going to drain me to near magical exhaustion. These potions will counteract that. Unless you want to carry me down to Great Hall. We both know neither of us would make it down there alive.” Luna said as she uncorked the first bottle and started to drink._

_“Hmm if you can still taste the elderberries, it’s still fresh even after near a millennia or two.” Luna smiled. “I am now ready to try again._ _Döva_ _Öron. Guys, I just cast another family spell. It makes me completely deaf but I do know its counter. Nod your heads if you understand.” Hermione and Harry nodded which made Luna smile._

_She flicked her wand a few times and the case reopened and the diadem floated in midair._

_”Protego Totalum” Hermione said and a strong reflective sheid shone between Luna and the floating Horcrux. Luna took another deep breath as she centered her thoughts. These family spells worked best when the intent was clear in the caster’s mind._ _“_ _You might want to cover your eyes. This next spell is going to be quite bright.”_

_“Ultimata Ren H_ _ö_ _gsta” Luna said as she completed the large circle spell movement. A large blinding white beam erupted from Luna’s wand. The beam travelled right through the shield and hit the diadem. A blood curding scream emanated from the artifact. After a few moments, a black inky substance started to pour out of the diadem and onto the floor._

_“Abolesco Maxima!” Luna said as the black inky substance vanished from the floor._

_“_ _Magiska Färdiga” Luna said and her hearing was restored once again. She had next to no magic left in her core. She slowly slid down to her knees and onto the floor as the diadem fell down making a loud clinking sound._ _“Harry would you please uncork and pass me the biggest bottle.” Harry did so and walked over to her. He knelt down next to her. He placed the bottle gently on her lips and slowly began to pour the potion in to her mouth. The memory faded to black._

“Before I start the next memory, if you have any questions regarding the diadem the spells she used feel free to ask Luna. However, she did tell me that the artifact and spells are property of the Lovegood family. It fairly well known that Luna is now the sole heir to both Lovegood and Ravenclaw families. This next memory will make her make her more famous than I. Luckily this one is a little bit shorter.” Harry said with a knowing smirk.

_May 3 rd – Quidditch Pitch – Dawn_

_“Harry Potter, I welcome you to your own Quidditch pitch. I hear you felt quite at home here. I chose this place because you should always pass away at home surrounded by friends and family.” Voldemort flicked his wand and conjured up two inferi husks. One looked like James, the other looked like Lily._

_“Harry, it’s time to join us son. We’ve missed you.” Lily said in a hollow voice._

_“Mum, I can’t wait to join you guys but not yet. I still have a few things to wrap up” Harry said with a loving smile._

_“₴_ _ERYSIPELAS_ _₴” Harry shouted in parseltongue. White hot blue tipped flames flew out of his wand completely vaporizing the three zombie imposters. Voldemort would have taking serious damage if he hadn’t used a parsel shield._

_“Impressive Harry, I didn’t think you had the skill or the power to even attempt the true magic of Salazar Slytherin. I must cast shame on my loyal followers for not doing proper research. This war has gone on long enough and I can’t stand the monologue anymore. Shall we get on with your death?” Voldemort said with a growing smile on his face._

_“I’d thought you’d never ask. I’m usually waiting another ten to fifteen minutes for your monologue to end. You obviously didn’t get the memo that monologues are quite cliché nowadays.”_

_“Avada Kedavra!_

_“Expelliarmus!”_

_Bolts of green and red lightning shot out at each other. Just like in the graveyard, the two spells collided and produced the dome of priori incantatem. Harry saw a man and a woman fly out from Voldemort’s wand followed by Cedric Diggory. Next to appear was his father. His other was the last to appear. She had that wonderful loving smile on her face._

_“Harry, my baby boy has turned into a loving and caring man not to mention he’s a very powerful wizard. That Dark Wanker’s reign of terror ends today. She is in position and ready. The action phrase is ‘Snorkack.’ If I see you before your scheduled date, you’ll see Molly Weaseley could take shouting lessons from me.” Lily said with a radiant smile on her ethereal face._

_“No, No, not again. The ghosts of the past will not interrupt us this time. I…” Voldemort shouted._

_“You promised you wouldn’t monologue anymore. Your voice sounds just like the mating call of the crumple horned Snorkack!” Harry shouted. As soon as he said that last word, a bolt of blue spell fire hit Voldemort square in the back vaporizing his body. The crowd erupted as the memory faded._

The four friends exited the pensieve. Three carried looks of surprise and relief. Harry couldn’t help keep that trademark smirk off his face. Harry wandlessly summoned the large pitcher of pumpkin juice and conjured up four crystal goblets. He poured out four equal amounts. Next he cast a silent messenger patronus inviting Poppy Pomfrey for a cordial drink. Luck was on his side. A few moments later, Poppy knocked on the door. Harry walked over and invited her in.

 

“I should have known it would have been the both of you who would get this castle rocking. Next time, please give us all a warning.” Poppy said as she tried not to giggle.

 

“No I can promise you three that there will be no rocking the castle from us. You three are the first to know that I am making my retirement official.” She drew her wand out of her pocket and pointed it up towards the ceiling. “I, Professor Minerva Lillian McGonagall do wish to activate the retirement clause of the Hogwarts Charter. I leave in good faith with the hope of starting a new family. _C_ _ontractus_ _F_ _inita_ ”

“We are sad to see you and Mr. Potter leave us. Hogwarts will always welcome you back with open arms. Have you two given any thought as to where you will go?”

 

“I have made arrangements with my former master who lives in the American southwest. We are staying at Cliff Palace within Mesa Verde National Park. Due to the extremely powerful wards of the Palace, owl post can be very tricky. We will contact you all when we can. It was quite necessary to leave Hogwarts in order for us to fully heal. I estimate that we will be gone at least a year. I hope that I can convince my master to allow you three plus Miss Lovegood to visit.” Minerva said.

 

There wasn’t any need for more words. Hugs were the perfect substitute for words. Tears marauded around as punctuation.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same Disclaimer Applies

Chapter Five

 

Their meeting with Filius, Poppy and Pomona was emotionally draining for Harry. It was a few minutes after one in the afternoon when she forced him to take a nap. She may or may not have snuck in a few passionate kisses before he succumbed to the realm of Morpheus. She took a big deep breath. Harry was slowly making progress. There was one thing that was still bothering her. Who was going to give Hermione the small quiet yet proper funeral that she rightly deserved. She sat down at her office desk and started to plan a small ceremony when she heard Harry walk into her office.

 

“What are you up to my sweet? Tell me you are not planning for another lecture. Harry said jokingly.

 

“As much as I need to laugh at that joke Harry, I cannot. Hermione needs to have a proper private burial. Her parents need to grieve for her. We need to grieve for her. I’m sure Luna would come to if we asked. I assume she is still in the room of requirement?” Minerva said as she held back tears.

 

“Yes, she is. Luna and I placed a few powerful stasis charms on her body. She looks like a beautiful porcelain figurine. As for burial, I thought she should be buried next to Lyla. The Lily Evans Family Foundation already handled all the details for that funeral. Lyla was like me an orphan who didn’t know her family growing up.” Harry explained.  
  
            “What is this Lily Evans Family Foundation you mentioned? I can’t say that I have ever heard of it.” Minerva asked curiously.

 

“Sirius and I were kicking around that during my fourth year. I went to Gringotts before the Quidditch World Cup.  So we met with the Potter Family account manager. It was brought to my attention that there were some financial irregularities with my trust vault. The goblins tracked the money. Molly Weasley made an extra withdrawal around the time school book lists came out. The goblins placed a tracer spell on the gold in my trust vault. They showed me that Molly only used the extra money to feed, clothe and supply for her family. She might have a few nasty ideals of what the perfect family is but out of respect Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Ginny and the twins; I didn’t have the heart to press charges.” Harry explained.

 

“You are a kind man Harry. The Weasleys would have faced massive fines which in turn would have ruined them. Their house and the land they own would have been seized. Bill would have lost his job. Worse of all, the entire Weasley clan would have been banned from Gringotts. You were at Bill and Fleur’s wedding. Do you remember how many Weasleys showed up? I’m guessing around fifty or so. The clan would have had the heads of both Arthur and Molly on large pikes. Harry, be extremely happy you didn’t come from a pureblood family. Jealousy and itchy wand fingers are always a potent mix. I assume that story was where the idea for the foundation came from.” Min inquired.

 

“Yes and no. I knew that the Potter family was quite wealthy. Sirius went to the New Orleans branch of Gringotts the second week of September to meet with the Black Family account manager after I told him about the irregularities. He and Rockclaw were the ones who set up the foundation’s paperwork. He then moved his entire family fortune save for one hundred and twenty sickles into the Foundation’s coffers. He also pulled a fast one on Dumbledore.” Harry said as he poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher on Min’s desk.

 

“In Dumbledore’s old age, he must have forgotten that when it comes to Gringotts and financial and inheritance issues, the goblins always recognize the designated family member as stated in a will. Sirius was the only one who could make financial decisions for me until I turned seventeen. Since it was a joint collaboration, Sirius already had my writ of approval. Dumbledore in his infinite wisdom used a legal loophole in the Hogwarts charter when dealing with muggleborns and orphans. Oddly enough, he only used that loophole when it came to me. He convinced the Wizengamot to seal the ministry’s copy of my parents will and appointed himself my ‘magical’ guardian. He was wise not to pull that stunt in front of the goblins. Otherwise, Voldemort would have been the least of our society’s problems. Dumbledore’s head would have been on a silver platter and we would be mired in a goblin rebellion.”

 

“Harry, while that is the first history lesson taught here that hasn’t put anybody to sleep, you went on quite a tangent. Now a good teacher would tie all this fascinating information together.” Min said with a smirk.

 

“You know I have always been fond of teaching just not some of the teachers I was forced to endure in the past.” Harry said which he followed with a laugh.

 

“I’m sure any magical institution of higher learning would be crazy not to hire you. Right now, Pomona and Filius would hire you for the defense post without the mastery for defense and a magical teaching license. They would hire you because that study group of yours produced passing owls for each student in your club. Even Ron the bottomless pit Weasley managed to scrap by with an Acceptable. Each one of his written O.W.L. exams are framed in the ministry education office as an example of the worst student comprehension in recent history. That dolt fudged Weasley’s records and socially promoted him. The main reason Weasley never came back with his sister for his seven year was that neither I nor Snape would have accepted him back. He somehow wiggled his way into your quest…”

  

“Minerva, you are falling into the same trap I did.” Harry said with a laugh.

 

“The Defense post here at Hogwarts is yours whenever you ever want it.”

 

“Hmm that is a great idea but I may be busy with the foundation. Here’s an idea, what if I shared the teaching duties or served as a guest lecturer. That is something I would be willing to try.” Harry said with a smile.

 

“So the foundation will take care of the funeral arrangements?” Min asked.

 

“Well the foundation staff really just consists of me and you at the time being so yes. I know Hermione would have wanted a small peaceful ceremony. She will be buried next to Lyla at High Gate Cemetery in central London. It’s a shame she obliviated her parents’s memories and sent them to Australia under the assumed names of Monica and Gerald Wilkins.” Harry said sadly. Minerva perked up when she heard about the obliviation.

 

“Harry, was Hermione a master at Legilimency?”

 

“No but I’m sure she had the basic concepts memorized. Why?”

 

“Only those who master Legilimency can make oblivations permanent by actually removing the memory from the subject’s mind. The basic oblivation spell just causes the memory to be hidden within the mind unable to be recalled till either the caster dies or a master Legilimens or a trained mind healer reverses the obliviation. Over time most human minds usually rewrite over the former memory. Hermione’s novice oblivation of her parents minds were under a year old. With their daughter’s death, Richard and Diana Granger will be very confused why they are in Australia and not back home in England.” Min explained.

 

“The worst parts are telling them that their daughter is the cause of their recent mental confusion the same daughter who they now have to bury. However, I think I have a way to at least ease their suffering a little. Hermione was always my sister but she truly would have been family if Lyla and Hermione bonded.” Harry said with a sad smile.

 

“Harry… you aren’t saying what I think you are saying.”

 

“Yes, Lyla Evans was from the same line as my mother. You never got to meet her Min. She shared my mother’s thirst for knowledge and spirit plus the eyes are a dead giveaway.”

 

“I thought your wicked aunt was your only blood connection left to your parents.

 

“According to my mother’s very detailed journal, she states that Petunia an Evans in name only. She was really my mum’s half sister.  Lily’s mother remarried Petunia’s father after her first husband died in Vietnam when Lily was five and Violet was six. Magically speaking, Violet could sense magic and see magic but her magical core wasn’t powerful enough to manifest any magic. According to my mum’s journal, Violet was a rather rebellious child. Only my mother knew that she gave birth to Lyla when she was eighteen. Lyla was given up for adoption right after birth. Violet then followed in her father’s footsteps and joined the Royal Air Force as a helicopter pilot a month later. Her helicopter was shot down just west of the Falklands during the Falklands war. She and her crew were never recovered and deemed lost at sea. Long story short thanks to Lily’s meticulous notes, I learned I have two more family members even if I only got to meet one of them.” That sad smile reappeared on Harry’s face as he reminisced.

 

“I thought Lily’s journals were lost to the ages of time or worse a looting headmaster.” Min inquired.

 

“No, Sirius told me that my mother invented a ward scheme that she tied to very important objects around their house. She tied the scheme to a health monitoring charm she cast upon herself. When she died, everything she tied to the ward would be transported to the Potter family vault. Sirius gave the journals to me during Christmas Break of fifth year. I wanted to share these with Hermione but I didn’t want to put a target on Lyla’s back if word got out I had more family. Their deaths at the hands of Ron will haunt me for a long time. I will drive the Lily Evans Family Foundation to live up to the ideals of both Hermione, Lyla and of course Lily.”

 

“I should make a few floo calls. If the Grangers haven’t already made their way back to England yet, somebody from the UK embassy in Sydney might be able to reach out to them. Kingsley I’m sure would gladly make a few calls for us.”

 

“I have one thing I need to get before I rejoin you. I have a feeling that we will either find her parents in London or on their way. However, you know that as much as Hermione spouted her knowledge, it was just the tip of the iceberg. Her true power was in her magical core. She held back so much. I wouldn’t be surprised if she was able to perform that memory charm flawlessly. Would it be so wrong that we don’t find her parents? Why drag up extremely painful memories if they don’t have them in the first place. Hermione told me that she removed every memory her parents had of her. I think the best approach is to deal with it if they show up back in England. The best course is to ask Kinglsey to alert both British and Australian customs officials to look out for either the Grangers or their aliases the Wilkens. We would want to be notified if they resurface.” Harry said.

 

Minerva knew Harry had a point. She wanted to tell Harry that he was wrong but she couldn’t find the words. She agreed with him that the Grangers didn’t need to suffer if they didn’t have to. She brought a small smile to her face as she walked over to the floo. She could feel the warmth from Harry’s love. A warm blanket couldn’t compete. She also felt his eyes on her swaying hips and ass. She added just a little extra sway to her hips and a louder purr to her breath. She wasn’t sure but she thought she saw a growth in Harry’s pants even if it wasn’t the best time to elicit such a response she was happy she still could.

 

As Minerva made it over to the floo, Harry readjusted his pants due to some unknown force. He got up and walked out to the balcony that was just off of her bedroom. He knew that she would have to key him into the school’s wards when they were rebuilt. He focused his magic on a mental image of the forbidden forest and willed his magic to take him there. Harry instantly appeared into the forest without making a sound. He didn’t want to disturb Min after all. He walked over to a rotten and hollowed out tree stump. Inside the stump Harry found a black stone not found in nature with a strange engraving on the surface. He picked up the stone gave it three turns and thought of his mother.

 

“My beautiful baby is finally come into his manhood. You have come so far.” The ethereal form of Lily Potter appeared behind him. He wasn’t sure but he swore that he could see tear tracks on her face.

 

“Mum. I… I… don’t know what to do or say.”

 

“Harry, you have known what to do every step of the way whether you realize that or not. This streak of indecisiveness is just fear rearing its ugly head. Everybody feels this at least one point. It’s just part of being human. You just need to trust in yourself and in Minerva. You two finally have figured out that you have a deep connection. Your father and I knew about it. We saw it the first time she held you when you were a baby. It was stronger than a mother/child bond. There was only one other type of bond that bright light could have signified. We knew it then and so did Minerva even if she couldn’t believe it. This has been blessed by magic itself. Just follow your heart, soul and magic. It will always guide you in the right way. My time is almost up. I think your plan for Hermione and Lyla is perfect.” Lily explained right before she stated to fade away. Harry felt that some part of his soul had been healed. His mother told him that he was on the right track and that meant the world to him. Harry apparated back to Minerva’s apartment.

 

“Harry, I got in contact with Kingsley and he has some good news regarding Hermione’s parents. Kingsley told me that her parents have moved back to Crawley six months ago. She may have been a magical powerhouse but permanently wiping two fully grown adults and giving them complete new identities would tax even that old meddling goat’s power. It also might have been that her parents weren’t true muggles but squibs. What you may not know is that before Hermione sent them to Australia, Diana Granger became pregnant with what would have been Hermione’s little sister. I believe it was the baby’s inherent magical signature was able to break Hermione’s memory charm. The Dagworth-Granger line lives on through little Emilia Olivia Granger who was born just three months ago.” Minerva said with a big smile on her face.

 

“That is incredible. Some say that there is always a silver lining in every storm cloud. I would say that those silver linings must truly be magical.” Harry said as the smile on his face grew.

 

“That isn’t the only piece of good news. The Grangers found a will that Hermione left at her home. She knew that her parents were pregnant or at the very least trying again. One of her last gifts was fixing her mother’s infertility problems. Anyways she asked if her parents would include you in their lives even if the worst were to come to her. Her last request was for you to be her little brother or sister’s godfather and magical guardian.”

 

“Absolutely, no question, without a doubt I will be in both Little Emilia’s life as well as her parents lives as much as they will have me. I think we should have the funeral later today. That other idea I’ve been toying around with is all ready to go. Do you think Kingsley can step away for an hour or so to preside over the small ceremony?” Harry inquired.

 

“I don’t think he could say no. I shall send a patronus to Luna. Since she set the preservation charms, she should be the one to accompany the body to the cemetery. I will permanently transfigure a silver coffin at the gravesite. Can you go get the Grangers and escort them by that special apparition method of yours?” She asked and Harry nodded he would provide transportation services for the Grangers. She gave him a kiss just before he faded away. She walked over to her personal floo. She took out a dash of floo powder and threw it in to the fire and waited for the fire to turn green. She then spoke Kingsley’s private floo address and password.

 

“It is good to hear from you Minerva. I was hoping for a chance to speak with you.” Kingsley said with a jovial tone.

 

“As much as I would to have a leisurely conversation with you, I am afraid I must ask a favor of you. It is time sensitive. I am asking you to act as a minister of the peace for a ceremony later today.” Minerva inquired nervously.

 

“You need my services for a wedding later today. Who is the lucky man Minerva? said Kingsley holding back a laugh.

 

“Your services aren’t needed for me at least not yet.” Minerva shot back. “We need you for a former student of mine. Please meet us at High Gate Cemetery at four later today.

 

“Does somebody want to clue me in as to why a matrimonial ceremony is being held in a cemetery? Does the lucky couple have some sort of obsession with death?” Kingsley replied rather confused.

 

“No Minister, the ceremony is there to honor two victims of the war. We are honoring Hermione Granger and her partner Lyla Evans. We are giving them something that was taken from them. Both were murdered during the war. I believe they will roam the Earth until they find eternal peace. If that is not a good enough reason to help us out, it is at the request of Harry. It was his idea. He has some way of calling forth their spirits. I haven’t asked how but I am sure he will tell me in time.”

  
            “Consider it done. You have my support. I shall join you at High Gate Cemetery promptly at four.” Kingsley said. Minerva thanked Kingsley for his continuing support. She let him get back to his busy day.

 

Minerva sent Luna a patronus and asked her to meet her professor at the Room of Requirement. Most people assumed that the room was completely destroyed during the battle of Hogwarts. The room of lost things was one partition of the room. Had it not been destroyed, the room could have netted the school a nice little profit from the thousands of items stored in there. Luna was the only one who discovered each partition of the room. Partition 1 was the normal room of requirement. Partition two served as Hogwarts Lost & Found. Partition 3 was where the Hogwarts ward stone rested. Not even the Headmaster had access to the true ward stone. There was a secondary ward stone in the head’s office which allowed some control over the wards. Only true heirs of the founders were allowed into Partition 3. Once into the last partition, only an heir can make changes to the wards.

 

Luna was waiting outside of the room of requirement next to the portrait of Barnabus the Barmy. She wore her normal small mysterious smile. She waved hello to Minerva.

 

“Thank you for meeting me on rather short notice Miss Lovegood. I hope all is at least well with you. It is during these trying times when we all should pull together. I hope your father is doing alright.” Minerva inquired.  

 

“It is going as expected. I finally had to check Daddy into the long-term mental care ward at St. Mungo’s. He was never the same after his run in with the Death Eaters. He never forgave himself for attempting to turn Harry, Hermione and Ronald over to them. He was only trying to get me back in return. I can see his reasons but he had to have known that the death eaters wouldn’t have given me back for all the money in the world. It worked out in the end. I saw a few variations of the future where it didn’t.” Luna said emotionlessly.

 

Minerva was speechless. She knew that young Luna had special abilities that Hogwarts just wasn’t equipped to deal with. There were no teachers available who could teach how to read auras. Luna was also a true seer. The main difference between Luna and say their resident Divination professor was that Luna didn’t go into a trance and spew off some far off prophecy. Minerva knew that that Luna inherited her mother’s talents. Luna saw visions of many different possibilities but Luna knew that it was impossible to forecast which vision was going to play out in real life.

 

“I am sorry to hear about your father. He had a truly gifted mind even if very few people could follow his logic.” Minerva said.

 

“Yes thank you again for your kind words but I have to disagree with you. After Mummy passed on, Daddy became a recluse. He mentally retreated back into his mind. The Quibbler suffered because of it. Our family operated publication used to hold the ministry accountable instead of the current tabloid it has become today. However, we are not here to reminisce about my past. We are here to celebrate a friend’s life and lay her to rest. It is almost time to leave isn’t it? I have to say that Harry’s plan is rather ingenious.” Luna asked in her special way.

 

 Minerva was surprised that Harry had told Luna. He had only told her this morning. “I know what you’re thinking Professor but Harry didn’t tell me. I just happened to a catch a glimpse of this in a dream last night. I think only Harry could pull something like this off. Have you prepared the special portkey for us yet?”

 

“I have Luna. I have it with me. Let us prep her for travel. I have the design of her casket in my mind and I’d like to conjure it before it loses any more detail.” Minerva said tas she put on a strong face.

 

They entered the Room of Requirement. It was used a make shift headquarters for the remnants of Dumbledore’s Army and a make shift clinic during the battle. After the battle, any magical wounded or dead was transferred to either the hospital wing or the great hall except for Hermione. Luna hid Hermione’s body under powerful self designed invisibility and stasis charms on the orders of Harry. She knew that Harry would do the best for Hermione instead of leaving it to a corrupt and cut-rate ministry. Minerva told Luna to release her invisibility charm as she took out her wand and started conjuring up the silver casket.

 

The casket was a beautiful work of art that nearly drained Minerva. Permanent conjuration was only for the considerably powerful witch or wizard. Hermione’s name was etched along the sides of the casket along with and engraved druidic cross on the casket’s lid. The casket was lined in periwinkle blue silk. The casket doors opened up as Minerva laid the casket down next to Hermione’s body. She was sweating a little bit after that taxing bit of conjuration. Luna then levitated Hermione into the casket and shut the lid. She waved her wand and cast an ancient druid locking charm. They were now ready for transport.

 

***

 

Harry faded back into existence in a copse of trees near the Grangers home in Crawley. He had visited the Granger home once before the war broke out during Easter break their six year. The house still stood tall and proud even after going through the war. That surprised Harry because the death eaters normally set both muggle and muggleborn houses on fire by using Fiendfyre. A fire that cannot be put out by anything until its source of fuel runs out. He could feel strong wards before he even reached the Granger’s front door. Somebody from the order or perhaps Hermione herself laid a protected ward scheme over the house. Luckily for him, he had been keyed into the wards.

 

Harry walked up to the door and rang the door bell. Diana Granger answered the door carrying little Emilia in her arms. She was less than a year old and already little Emilia had a head of the traditional Granger bushy hair. Diana was surprised to see Harry at the front door.

 

“Harry, I’m surprised to see you here. Usually people call ahead before they show up on another person’s door step. You have that look that Hermione always had when she was struggling with a rather difficult thought. Please come in. I can see that this is not something to be discussed at the front door.” Diana said rather annoyed. She led him to

 

“I am rather sorry that I came to your house unannounced but I have wonderful news. We would like to lay Hermione to rest today. I know that doesn’t sound like wonderful news. I had this idea that instead of attending a funeral that we could attend the commitment ceremony for Hermione and Lyla. I can see that look in your eyes. You are right I must be crazy and while experts haven’t completely ruled out mental instability, I believe I have a way to give your daughter and her partner some parting peace.” Harry said with a large smile on his face.

 

“Harry, that’s impossible. I’m not even sure that God could bring somebody back to life after he already called them home. I know as a dentist that there is no medical or scientific way to resurrect somebody who has crossed over.” Diana said as she attempted to calm Emilia down. “Harry, I don’t think that neither Richard nor I could handle such an emotional strain. We still are trying to sort out the last year. We can’t forget or forgive what Hermione did to us. We understand her reasoning that she wanted to protect us. We would have gone anywhere in the world but we would have demanded she come with us. She knew she had to stay with you. What really made us angry is that we never got to say goodbye. We never got to say how much we loved her. We..” Emilia interrupted Diana’s agonizing grief by changing her mother’s hair bright red. Emilia was angry. Harry knew why. She wanted to meet her sister. 

 

“I think Emilia wants to be heard. I think she wants to meet her sister. That’s the only way to explain how your hair changed from its normal bushy chestnut brown to straight flaming fire engine red. Look, Diana, I don’t think there is anybody who understands loss better than I do. I lost both of my parents, my godfather, my pseudo-uncle and his lovely wife your precious daughter, my best friend, and my cousin. I want to give something beautiful back into this world. A chance to see Hermione and Lyla smile once more would be a perfect gift.” Harry pleaded as he couldn’t hold back a tear from his eye.

 

“I can’t speak for my husband but the one thing we Grangers treasure more than anything else is family. I can tell that you more than anybody else in the world can understand that even if you haven’t had the pleasure of having children yet. I am not sure that Hermione told you that she was our miracle baby. Doctors told me early in my adulthood that there was a ten percent chance of conception. Hermione was by their words a miracle and with her birth the mold would never work again.”

 

“People might say that she was the smartest witch of her age but that brain was just a big gray blob without her heart. It was her heart that guided all of her decisions. I knew she was working on curing your infertility. She believed that there had to be a magical way to cure your issue. She figured it out and little Emilia is the beautiful love of all her labor.” Harry said as she gently grazed Emilia’s cheek with his finger.

 

I think you can make a great lawyer, salesman or a priest. You have a way with words that allows people to find solace when they seek it the most. I am not sure I can convince my husband to attend but Emilia and I will be there.”

 

“I don’t mean to rush you at all but we are holding the ceremony in a few hours time. For the first time this week it will be sunny in London. I think it would be the perfect way to remember Hermione and Lyla.”

 

“Harry, I am not sure that my husband will be there if you keep pushing about Lyla. While Richard is very open-minded, he is also deeply religious. His spirituality helped him get through some very ugly times in his life.  While he would never be rude or discourteous towards Lyla, it would really eat at him. He believes in traditional marriage. I hope you can convince him.” As is his ears were on fire, Richard Granger walked in to the sitting room.

 

“Dear, Harry here, was just informing us that they want to hold Hermione’s funeral later today.” Diana said as she held back tears.

 

“It’s a bit short notice.” Richard responded rather tersely. “We are her family. We will handle the arrangements.”

 

“Then you would be going against your daughter’s last wishes. Hermione and I filed simple wills with Gringott’s Bank in the off chance that either of us didn’t make it through the war. I have a certified copy from Gringotts. I picked it up before I came here. I hope I don’t have to use it against you but she made me the executor to her will. I made her the executor of mine because there wasn’t anybody more I trusted than your daughter. Please Dr. Granger, there has been so much loss and pain brought into this world. Love and Laughter that’s what is needed right now, we need to celebrate the life of your amazing daughter.” Harry said. What Dr. Granger didn’t see was Harry’s right hand was surreptitiously weaving a pattern behind his back. There was a method to Harry’s cadence. He was subtly trying to convince Dr. Granger that Harry’s way was the right way. Nobody could prove that Dr. Granger was magically hoodwinked. A man as set in his ways as Dr. Granger was wouldn’t have been easily persuaded without a magical touch.

 

“I cannot fault you Harry. There wasn’t anybody else who cared more for our daughter in your world than you. While your timing could have been better, she would have wanted to be surrounded family and friends. It’s a shame that she really didn’t have any in our world.” Richard Granger conceded with a look of sorrow on his face.

 

“Dear are you sure?” Diana asked.

 

“No one is sure of anything these days. I would wager that Hermione would come haunt us if we didn’t abide by her wishes. Now I need to check on my best suit and shoes. I hope I don’t have to shine them. That old polish shouldn’t be used indoors.” Richard said before he got up and headed upstairs.

 

“How? How did you do it? There is no way that he would readily said yes without some sort of extraordinary push.” Diana said as she looked sternly at Harry.

 

“A good magician never reveals his secrets. A great magician never even has his work noticed. I must still be in training. The biggest hurtle has been appeased and there was no bloodshed or castration. I call that a win. Can you three be ready to go in about an hour? I will be transporting you all instantaneously to the cemetery. I assure you my was is completely safe and painless.”

 

“If you were able to get my stubborn husband to see the light I am pretty sure that we will be ready within the hour. I assume that the dress code will not be causal but neither will it be black robe?” Diana inquired. Harry smiled at her attempt at understanding archaic wizarding fashion.

 

“Yes, proper funeral attire is acceptable. It will be held outside so perhaps a light scarf or jacket in case there is a slight breeze.” Harry couldn’t believe that he was talking about dress codes and fashion with Diana Granger. Her daughter really took her mother’s mannerisms to heart. Hermione would have asked the same question and that was a memory that made him smile. As promised, the three Grangers were ready in less than an hour. Harry asked Richard to take his left hand as Diana took his right hand. Little Emilia was safely secured in her cradle which Diana held tightly in her free hand. Harry summoned up his magic as the four travelers faded from existence.

 

***

 

            The sun was slowly making its way across the blue London sky. It was an eerily perfect day for a funeral. Kingsley, Minerva and Luna were the first to arrive. They all had cast disillusionment charms as well as notice-me-not charms on both themselves and Hermione’s casket. Once the party arrived at Lyla’s burial plot, they started to put up specific muggle repelling wards to form a hundred square meter perimeter around the plot. Just after the perimeter was set up, Harry and the Grangers reappeared right next to Lyla’s plot.

 

            “Hello everybody, I want to thank you all for coming. For those of you who haven’t met the Grangers, this is Richard, Diana and their very cute six month old witch in training Emilia.” Harry said with a sad smile on his face. “They have also asked me to be her godfather and magical guardian for whom I was stunned but there was no way I could say no.”

 

            Kingsley, Minerva, and Luna all walked over to greet the Grangers. Minerva and Luna cooed at little Emilia while Richard thanked Kingsley for taking the time out of his busy schedule to attend the funeral. Meanwhile, Harry pulled out the elder wand. With a flick of his wrist, he vanished the dirt next to Lyla’s grave. Another wave of the elder wand, he created a simple permanent white marble headstone.

 

            “I believe we should get the ceremony started. Harry has asked me here to preside a ceremony. I admit I was a loss when I was approached. Such a ceremony has never been performed before nor can I remember ever reading anybody ever attempting such a ceremony. This would have been one for the history books if I wasn’t sworn to secrecy. I also respect the privacy of everybody in attendance. So with everybody’s blessing, Harry, I believe the next part of this ceremony rests upon your shoulders.” Kingsley said soundly.

 

            Harry walked in between the two graves. He pulled out a small black stone with a curious design set in the stone. He turned the stone three times and thought of the people he wanted to summon to the living plain. Harry slightly started pumping his magic through the stone so that the shades had movement and the ability to touch. Luckily, he knew exactly how much magic he needed. If anybody else tried this, the stone would quickly drain the unlucky sod’s magic first then it would take his or her life. Harry nodded back to Kingsley to say he was ready.

 

            “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join two loving souls in eternal peace and happiness. Today we bear witness to bonding of Hermione Jean Granger and Lyla Rose Evans. Who is here to represent Hermione Jean Granger Order of Merlin 2nd Class?” Harry was surprised that Hermione was posthumously awarded order of Merlin 2nd class. Richard and Diana stepped forward.

 

            “Diana, Richard and Emilia Granger stand behind our lovely daughter. We are so proud of you honey. You found someone who accepted you just as you are. That is one of the most important lessons you learned in life.” Diana said as tears flowed down her face.

 

            “Thank you mum. Is that? Little Emilia? It worked? My cure worked?” Hermione said.

 

            “Yes baby, you did it. Your charm and potion concoction combination worked. All of my doctors were shocked and stunned. I wish you could hold her. She has our eyes but she has your smile.” Diana said boasting like any proud mother. Hermione’s smile was almost as bright as Harry’s lumos.

 

            Kingsley hated to interrupt this touching moment but somebody had to keep this train on its tracks. “Who is here to represent Lyla Rose Evans?”

 

            “I, Harry James Potter”

 

            “I, Lily Marie Potter nee Evans”

 

            “I have family? I always thought I was an orphan.” Lyla said as she began to cry. Hermione and Lily came to Lyla’s side to offer comfort.

 

            “Of course you have family child. I am your Aunt Lily and that young man over there is your cousin Harry. You are my younger sister’s only child. She was a helicopter pilot during the Falklands engagement. All we know was that her helicopter was shot down. Even now child, you are surrounded by family and friends. Never forget that.” Lily said with a warm smile.

 

            “Magic is eternal, wondrous, and beautiful. We stand here today to witness the bonding of two souls. Miss Hermione Jean Granger, would you like to say a few words?” Kingsley asked.

 

            Hermione took Lyla’s hand within hers. “Lyla, you are my love, my life, my inspiration. You kept a smile on my face through the worst times. Even though we only had a short time together, we made the most of it and now there is nothing that can stand in our way. I vow to eternally stand by your side.” Hermione brought Lyla’s hand up to her mouth and gave it a kiss.

 

            “Miss Lyla Rose Evans, would you like to say a few words?” Kingsley asked.

 

            “Mione, there is too much I want to say to you. Thank you for finding me. Thank you for being best friends with Harry. Without you Harry, none of this today would even be possible. Auntie Lily, my new parents in law, and my new friends, thank you all for being here. Hermione, I was lost and you gave me that guiding light back on the right track. You make me smile when no one else could. We might have been outcasts in primary school but we always stood by each other. I also vow to eternally stand by your side.” Lyla brought Hermione’s hand up to her mouth and gave it a kiss. Hermione and Lyla then turned back to face Kingsley.

 

“By the power vested in me granted to me by Queen Elizabeth II and the Wizengamot, I know pronounce your souls eternally bonded.” Kingsley then flourished his wand in a large circle while whispering something unintelligible under his breath. A golden light shot out of his wand and bathed the newlyweds. Hermione and Lyla hugged and kissed each other. “Well it looks like you beat me to it. I thought Harry was the impatient one,” said Kingsley right before he belted out a deep laugh.

***

“Harry James Potter” Harry heard a very cold voice coming out from thin air. “Do not worry about the others. They cannot see me nor can they feel me. I granted you this boon whether you knew it or not. I’m sure you have been told that magic is quite the balancing act. A ritual like this requires quite the sacrifice.” The cold ethereal voice explained.

            “I would have thought you would have taken the form of Albus Dumbledore just like you did during the final battle. I can’t say it’s nice to see you again Death.” Harry shot back rather annoyed.

            “Do not lump me in with that egomaniacal narcissistic so called do-gooder. I believe that Albus planted that memory deep inside your head long before the final battle between you and Riddle. He certainly had the skills and the opportunity. I never interfere unless I have to. I am here today to make you an offer. This service you provided for your two friends required me to bend a few of the rules of the living realm. I allowed it because I wanted something from you in return. I am Death after all and by my job description I have to play for keeps.”  


Harry was rather annoyed that he had to stand before another mystic phantasm waxing on and on. “So you have come to me with some sort offer.”

            “Straight to the point, sorry I really don’t get to converse with the living realm very often. The last time I got hoodwinked by some very smart wizards. That is part of the reason I am here today. My offer is this; you can either enter into my service as a protector of the balance of magic. Riddle was wrong. There truly is a balance between light and dark. This balance just doesn’t apply to magic. The balance lies within the people who wield it. As a protector to the balance, you will act as my agent. You will have to exterminate threats to the balance. If you choose not to enter into my service then I require my three missing artifacts to me. You can either gift them back to me now after the service just next to that yew tree or you can have them buried with you. As much as you would want to pass down the cloak to your offspring, I require it back. Do not test me on this young Potter.”

            “This is all so sudden. I don’t think I can make a decision like this on such short notice.” Harry responded back.

            “Funnily enough, you made the Grangers make a rather quick decision even used a weak wandless compulsion charm. That act was on par with something I expect from one of my protectors. I will give you some time to make your choice. Seek guidance from your mate, she will help you make the right decision.” Death said as he faded away.

## ***

“Unfortunately, I cannot keep up this magic any more. Please start making your goodbyes now. I do not want to drain my entire core even if it is rather large.” Harry said. Goodbyes were quickly and tearfully made. After he released the shades of Hermione, Lily and Lyla, Harry explained that he technically bended a few laws of the living realm and that took a toll on him magically. He swore that he was fine. Minerva looked nervous but ultimately stood by his decision. Kingsley then presided over the burial ceremony. It was short and sweet. Each person shared a warm or funny story of both Hermione and Lyla. Harry then levitated the casket down into the freshly excavated grave followed by a dirt conjuring charm. Hermione was finally resting and at peace.

“Harry, since we are close to Golders Hill Park, I was wondering if we could invited you and Minerva to join us in a stroll in the zoo and butterfly garden? I think Emilia would find it very stimulating.” Diana asked the couple.

“As tempting as that sounds, a minister’s job is never ending Mrs. Granger. Harry, Minerva, I would like to thank you for the opportunity to witness something truly unique. As much as I would love a stroll through the wonderful butterfly garden, I am pretty sure that the ministry for magic would fall apart if I stay away for much longer. I welcome you all to owl me with news.” Kingsley said. Minerva and Diana gave him a silent hug and whispered their thanks for presiding over the ceremony. Harry and Richard both shook Kingsley’s hand right before Kingsley apparated away.

“Unfortunately Harry and I have other pressing matter to deal with today. Will you be able to get home on your own?” Minerva asked The Grangers.

“We are only an hour outside of London and it’s a beautiful day. We would just need to hop on a train or two to be back in Crawley.” Richard said with a smile on his face. Harry either overpowered his confundus charm or Richard Granger was genuinely happy with the day’s outcome. He wasn’t going to complain to anybody. Richard led both Diana and little Emilia towards the exit of the cemetery.

“What pressing matter could I have possibly overlooked in planning today?” Harry said trying to hold back a look of shock on his face.

            Minerva walked over to him in a very slow sultry manner. She looked around and saw that they were alone as she slowly pulled open her robe. She was wearing her favorite matching emerald green bra and panty set. “This kitty needs to be mated very roughly. I don’t know how you forgot all about it but I’ll put you into detention if you ever forget about it again. Now see me back in my apartment immediately.” She said right before she apparated away.

            Harry was standing alone in a cemetery with his jaw on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 

There was nothing better in the world than waking up in a warm bed to find your lover curled up next to you. The morning after Hermione’s wedding day and funeral, Harry found himself in a large comfortable bed with Minerva right by his side. Each day, she was looking a little bit younger. Her hair was returning to that shade of auburn she had not seen since her youth. Her creamy white skin glistened with a thin layer of sweat. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist just above a thick nest of soft black yet wild pubic hair. Her soft breathing almost sounded like purring. He didn’t want to wake her up at all. To Harry, it was a capital crime to disturb someone so beautiful while she slept. There was only one problem that Harry seemed to be facing. His lower end had indeed woken up. While he wasn’t at full attention yet, being at half mast was still and intimidating sight. If Min’s hand ever to ever wander a little bit lower, Harry wasn’t sure if he could hold back his reaction. 

 Harry knew that he had to wake up Minerva at some point soon because they had a portkey to catch later that morning. He favored the pleasurable way to waking somebody up instead of shaking them awake. The way Minerva was positioned next to him gave Harry easy access to her large shapely rear end. He took his hand and started to softly knead her butt. A quiet yet very sexy groan escaped Minerva’s lips. He was unsure of whether to go higher to cup her large breasts or head lower to plunder her purrfest pussy. As much as he wanted to go plundering, he knew that one does not simply go for a nice drive without paving the roads first.

Besides Harry was first and foremost a breast man. He was entranced by Minevra’s breasts. It didn’t matter if she was in her human or hybrid self, those tits never got any smaller. They also seemed to defy the laws and effects of aging and gravity. He brought his hands up from her ass and cupped her breasts. She was already excited as her hard nipples pressed back into Harry’s warm palms. She shivered when his hands made contact with her exposed breasts. He started to slowly caress her when her beautiful pale green eyes opened up one lid at a time.

“Keep it up lover boy. I can already see that you are nice and ready for me to pounce upon.” Min said as she planted a kiss on Harry’s broad chest. She then tilted her head up towards his and looked into his bright emerald eyes. “Are we finally ready to get on the road? As much as I know we both want to take our relationship to a higher level physically I don’t think either one is ready for the other aspects.” She pushed her upper body on to Harry and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before pushing her beautiful body up from the warm bed. Her hips swayed back and forth as she sauntered over to her bathroom. After watching Min walk away, Harry was pitching a massive tent with the bed sheet. He quickly threw off the sheet and ran after his lover.

He quietly stepped into a steam filled bathroom. His hard cock always pointed him in the right direction. He opened the glass door to the oversized shower stall and walked in. He loved seeing Minerva’s long auburn hair long, wet and sleek. It rested just above the cleft of her ass. He walked over to her and wrapped her very sexy incredibly soapy body up in a hug. He then bent his head down and planted a kiss on her neck. She giggled at the fact that his cock was poking her bum. She still had her loofah in her hand and using the advantage a very soapy body gave her, she spun around in Harry’s arms. She loved being in his arms. It was the one place that she felt safe.

She took her loofah and started to wash Harry’s broad muscular chest. She remembered back to the time when she was reunited with Harry. She first saw him as he made his way up the stairs to the Great Hall way more than seven years ago. He was one of the tiniest first years that she could ever remember. Tears came to her eyes when those memories surfaced every so often. She wanted to pull the small boy up into a warm hug. He saw that she had tears in her eyes and he wanted to ask what was on her mind but held back from asking. He decided to just enjoy her sensuous ministrations.

She parted her legs slightly and stepped even closer to within a few millimeters of Harry’s soapy body. His hard vein throbbing cock brushed up against her furry lower lips with each breath. Minerva deeply inhaled his heady scent. “I am right where I belong within your arms. I must be crazy but I’ve never felt better. We will soon be one and fully healed.” Minerva said before she tilted her head up to Harry’s and placed her lips upon his. Harry wrapped his arms around Minerva’s heart shaped rear and lifted her up as he kissed her deeper. His tongue brushed against Min’s lips. She parted her lips slightly and let Harry slide his tongue in. She reveled being in Harry’s strong arms. She was even unconsciously thrusting her hips back and forth. Her animalistic side wanted to come out and roar.

She pushed Harry back as she heard the very loud alarm she had set before they had started to shower. Harry let her down when he heard her alarm. They both knew that their fun was temporarily postponed to a later shower. They had a half an hour before their portkey was timed to leave and never had packed.  To be fair, Harry didn’t have anything really to pack except for whatever he kept in his Mokeskin pack. He knew that Min disapproved of the condition of his clothing. She knew were it not for his Hogwarts uniform, Harry would have never had form fitting let alone aesthetically pleasing clothing.

Minerva turned and shut off the shower. Harry then waved his hand over her body and she felt a warm breeze come out of nowhere. Her beautiful bare body was dry in seconds flat. She was still astonished that he could use wandless magic so casually. Harry waved his hand again and became instantly dry. They exited the bathroom hand in hand but parted as Minerva walked over to her large armoire. She desired to be ensconced in crimson today. First came out first a very lacy yet magically enchanted to support Minerva’s beautiful bounty. Next a matching lacy sculpted brief flew out of the drawer and appeared over her southern garden. Lastly, Minerva gently pulled on a light yet full length crimson robe made from the finest Acromantula silk. She slowly turned around to see Harry’s jaw nearly on the floor. She couldn’t resist letting a small smile gleam across her face. It pleased her that she was still able to fuel a younger man’s fire.

Minerva called out for her trusty housel elf, “Snitch, could you join us for a minute?”

Snitch appeared out of thin air sporting a tiny yet fully hard erection. “Mistress Minnie has once again called for her most trustworthy Snitch?”

Minerva had to overlook Snitch’s state of tumescence, “Yes Snitch, I need you to pop over to McGonagall Manor and fetch me two of Matthew’s finest black silk robes and bring them back here. No deviations from my orders this time Snitch.” The elf nodded with acceptance.

Harry gave Minerva a questioning look at her instructions to her house elf.

“Snitch is a unique house elf. The best way to describe him is to say that he is a cross between Dobby, Peeves and the Marauders. He really loved his master who was my husband and over the years has grown to love me in his own way. He shares many traits with Matthew especially his obsession with my soiled underwear. If I don’t give him explicit instructions, he will end up stealing all of my expensive unmentionables.” A soft pop could be heard. Snitch had returned carrying two very expensive black robes.

“Mistress Pretty Kitty, I have returned with the robes for Sir Big Bad Dragon. They should fit him well but why would anybody want to cover up such a beautiful creature is beyond me.” Snitch said before he handed Harry the robes. Snitch didn’t leave immediately. His big blue tennis ball eyes locked on to Harry’s large soft cock. Minerva saw Snitch’s fixation on Harry’s cock and needed to intervene before her elf did anything stupid.

“Thank you Snitch, I am always pleased with your dedication to me and my family. Harry and I will be going on an extended vacation in America. I don’t know if you have enough power to reach us when we are over seven thousand five hundred kilometers away from Hogwarts. I want you to keep up McGonagall Manor but I really would like you to overhaul Kitty’s Cabin by the sea. After some time in the American desert, a lovely English seaside retreat would be a heavenly gift. We shall call you upon our return.” Snitch vanished when he received his orders. He would give the cabin by the sea the best renovation that magic allowed.

“Did he just call me Sir Big Bad Dragon?”

“It’s a term of endearment. It’s his way of saying that he approves of you. If he gives you a nickname, you are welcomed by the McGonagall family. He loves both males and females of substantial power. I will do my best to keep him in line but some days keeping Peeves on a short leash is an easier task.” Minerva grasped her wand and gave it a large wave over the armoire. The large rosewood armoire shrunk down to the size of a matchbox. She bent over to pick up the miniature armoire. She could feel Harry’s laser like gaze etching his name into her skin. “I hope you are ready to go. Our portkey leaves in less than ten minutes and won’t work from within the castle. Luckily, I know of a shortcut that will put us in the Gryffindor Quidditch locker room.” Minerva explained as she led the way to the secret passage.

“Would you by chance happen to know what went on in the locker room after matches?” Harry asked as he followed his lover.

“If I had to guess I would probably say that the exact same things happened during my time on the quidditch team. After engaging in magical sports like quidditch, the body is rather charged and needed to be tended to through release of some kind. Some witches and wizards choose self stimulation, others in pairs or a group to full on copulation. There are other more complex ways of returning to magical equilibrium. I should have given Miss Bell extra points for figuring out your problem and solving it for you.” Minerva said as she caught Harry blushing. “If she didn’t help you out, you could have done serious damage to your magical core. Left unchecked, your core could have either imploded or exploded. One route leads to death of just one person. The other could have leveled a city block depending on the power of the witch or wizard.”

Harry remained silence. This was grim news that he was grateful for the knowledge and levelheaded thinking of Katie Bell. IT was tragic that she didn’t survive the war. She took a lethal curse that would have killed Madame Pomfrey and her assistant. He wouldn’t have believed it if he didn’t witness it himself. He wouldn’t let Katie’s sacrifice be forgotten. He promised that to himself. He owed it to his teammate and friend. Minerva turned to look at Harry. They had reached the pitch in record time and had a few moments to spare before their international portkey activated.

“Oh how foolish of me. I shouldn’t have brought up Ms. Bell. I remember Poppy telling me what that young woman did. There are so many people that were lost because of one man’s fear and ego.” Minerva said as she pulled Harry in for a hug.

“If I can come to turns with Hermione’s murder, then I can eventually accept the losses of everyone else. It will probably take some years but I believe I am heading in the right direction.” Harry gave Minerva’s shapely breast a soft squeeze.

“Oh you cheeky bugger. You are very lucky that one we are alone and two you have already stolen my heart. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be able to sit down for a year after my stinging hex gets through with you.” Minerva said before a small bell began to chime. “Harry, I have the portkey in my pocket. Just hold on to me and we should make it there in one piece. What ever you do, do not let go. My friend’s portkeys work differently than any other portkey. If you let go during transit, there is no hope of survival. You won’t end up in the ocean but a whole different dimension.”

The portkey activated just seconds after she mentioned dimension. Neither Minerva nor Harry had kept their eyes open during the journey. The next sensation they felt was the warm welcoming sunshine of a May morning in New Mexico. Harry thought that this warm sunshine beat any day in old cold Scotland. They heard a jovial yet aged voice of a man approaching them.

“Minerva, I was wondering if I set the arrival date for today. I had it in my head that it was tomorrow.” Harry saw a man of average height and long silver hair approaching. His red bandana kept the long hair out of the man’s piercing eyes. The man’s skin shared the same coppery color with Harry’s potions cauldron.

“It’s good to see you again Red. How are you and your family doing?” Minerva inquired.

“My family is thriving. I welcomed my first great grandchild last month. I was saddened to hear of young Matthew’s untimely passing. He really brought out the best in you. Yet, the ancient spirits decided to bestow something rather unique. You and Matthew were well matched but not even close as matched as you are to the man standing next to you.” Red Crow turned to Harry. “Young man, I sense strength beyond your young years. You have had to be strong to survive every one of your tests, trials and tribulations. I welcome you into my family. My name is Albert Hosteen, however you can call me by my tribal name of Red Crow. Though, I haven’t know you long, your soul and magic seem extremely familiar to me.” Albert extended his hand hoping Harry would shake it.

“My name is Harry. The magical world may call me many other names but I prefer Harry.” Harry said as he shook Albert’s hand.

“Brevity and a good sense of humor will get you very far Mr. Potter. Yes even your name has graced my ears and eyes. Those are stories for another day. By then end of your stay here you may only want to be called by your tribal name too. Now let’s see where my wife has decided to put you two. Hopefully, she is sensible and put you two out in the Hogan. We recently renovated it.” Albert said before he started walking back towards a group of buildings.

“We couldn’t impose Albert. Your space is your space. Besides, I brought a wizarding tent that is fully equipped for a least a month. Any longer and we would have to forage for supplies. Has anyone in your family been able to transform as well as you? Your last letter stated that one of your sons was getting close” Minerva inquired as she walked in between Harry and Albert.

“I must insist you stay out in our lakeside cabin at least for one night. It is quite peaceful and quiet. As to my family's pastime, the gift of shifting has been passed on in my family’s blood line but only me and one of my sons have enough power to pull off the transformation fully. However, all of my children are able tap into their own animal traits. Some have much stronger eye sight or inhuman like quickness and reflexes. Is that your goal for Mr. Potter here Minerva?”

“It is only a small goal. I mainly wanted to get Harry away from Hogwarts and out of England so he has a chance to catch his breath, relax, and recover. If he was able to learn a new life changing skill along the way then that would be just the icing on a very tasty cake.” Minerva reached out and pulled Harry in for a side hug. She then slid her hand down his back to his firm ass where she grabbed a handful.

“I see you haven’t lost your playful attitude Minerva. It will serve you well in the future just as well as it has served you in the past. We are losing the light of the day. Would you two like any refreshments or need to freshen up? We could start Harry’s training tomorrow or we could start it tonight. I must warn you the ritual contains a hallucinogenic potion which packs quite a punch. You will see visions hopefully those visions will be coherent and clear. I would recommend not starting the ritual until Harry is well rested and relaxed. It will be intense. If you would like to join us dinner, it is being served in an hour’s time in the main hall. I have you set up in a cabin down by the lake.” Red said as he couldn’t keep a smile off of his face.

“I can’t speak for Harry but international portkey travel is draining for me. Plus we are both still on London time. It feels like the middle of the night for us.” Harry nodded his agreement. His eyelids drooped slightly.

“Of course, if you need anything just send that little blue kitty of yours my way. The way to the lakeside cabin is down that path just under a quarter mile. It’s a pleasant relaxing walk around the lake before the day heats up.” Red said before he faded away. Harry looked rather dumbfounded. Minerva looked at Harry and forced down a laugh.

“I see you’ve never witnessed that form of magical transportation. It’s known as fading. The technique was developed by Red’s ancestors over a millennium ago. Compared to Appiration which we Brits seem to favor, fading doesn’t come with that squeezed through a tiny tube feeling that apparation is known for. I have been trying to get Red to teach me the family secret for years but have been unsuccessful.” Min reached out and took Harry’s hand.

Harry felt a surge of boldness course through his body. He pulled her into his taut muscular body and planted a warm kiss on the redheaded witch.  Min melted into his embrace. She might have been married before but an unprovoked kiss from Harry burned hot fire upon her lips. Red was right about the walk down to the cabin. The red rock canyon walls were beautiful at sunset. The pathway led through a short cave and opened up on to an oasis in the middle of the desert. The large lake was protected on all sides by a massive rock wall. Harry’s eyes gazed up towards the top of the area and saw a few faint twinkling stars starting to peek out in the dusky sky.

Minerva could feel the magic in the air. This whole area wasn’t really supposed to be here. It wasn’t truly created by nature. She first noticed something while they walked through the cave. What she thought looked like cave painting could have really been runic patterns. She wasn’t even a novice with rune let alone runes from the Anasazi people. She knew though that magic was fueling this entire area. She looked over at the cave wall and saw a dwelling carved out of the red rock. She knew she had found the place. This place called to her magic as much as Harry’s magic called to hers. She looked down and saw her large nipples prominently protruding from her robe. She shed off her robe and slowly walked to the water. It called out to her.

She dove into the water. It felt glorious and warm on her smooth naked skin. She flipped over onto her back and looked back at the shore. She saw Harry standing there stunned for a moment before he started pulling off his clothes. Harry once again was wearing too many clothes for Minerva’s taste. He tore off sprinting and then plowed into the water creating waves from the still water. His long limp member bounced and swung side to side which caught Minerva’s eye. The slithering snake wrapped up inside the façade of the gilded Gryffindor was the best description she could ever apply to Harry. Though he was very brave, Harry would only protect those who meant something to him. She was probably the last person Harry would put into that special category. Miss Granger would have been the only other one she could think of that Harry would truly protect with his life. She silently shamed herself for letting Dumbledore so close to her cub. The master manipulator, the wolf in a sheepskin costume, the detailing devil were all nicknames she had given him. History unfolded, Dumbledore was dead and Harry won eventuality but was the cost he paid too high? She was only scratching the surface of Harry’s psyche.

Harry finally clumsily swam out to the middle of the crystal clear water of the red rock pool and slowly swam next to Min. They meandered their way out from the middle of the pool towards the shore. There was one long flat rock that almost looked like a bed which caught Min’s eye. The rock was still warm from the heat of the desert as she laid down on to the rock. Her wet long auburn hair blended into the rock. Her normally crazy southern curls stuck to her inner lips from the water. Harry climbed up on top of her. He leaned down and pressed his soft lips to hers. Her tongue came out and traced his lips. Two dark pink rough bumpy wet protuberances danced circles around each other as Harry gently thrust his hips back and forth. His semi-hard cock rubbed up against her southern lips. She hadn’t given him permission to enter her secret garden. He was a gentleman above everything else.

Harry pulled back from the breathtaking kiss. Eyes of emerald Green met pools of golden green. Minerva arched her back up and kissed Harry’s cheek, then his neck. His cock grew on from semi-hard to full blown rigidity. All nine inches jutted out from a wet nest of curly black thatch. The purple bulbous head looked at home nestled just above Min’s wet slit. Harry turned his attention to her large perky tits and their spectacularly hard nipples. Before his mouth attached itself to its intended target, Harry felt a hand push up against his hairy chest.

“As much as we both want to continue this momentous event, I don’t want to be pounded into mush upon these red rocks. Please Harry, let’s find a proper bed to share this together.” Harry silently nodded. His strong arms scooped up the curvaceous redhead and carried her nearly the length of a professional sized Quidditch pitch up to the stone carved cabin. Harry pushed the door open with his magic. The one room cabin had what appeared to be a king sized bed with a hand woven blanket of black and turquoise, three very comfy looking black silky pillows. A fire in the small fireplace roared to life the moment Harry carried Minerva into the room. He placed her on the bed before he climbed back on top of her.

She parted her legs giving Harry his permission to line up his swollen cockhead with her slick lips. Her legs wrapped around his torso. Harry still couldn’t push himself inside her without her permission.

Minerva seemed to be able to read his mind. “Go ahead Harry. You have my permission to pleasure and plunder my body until you are no longer physically able which I hope is never because this kitty hasn’t been treated properly in such a long time. I…” Minerva was pleasantly interrupted by a wonderful stretching sensation. He might have been lengthy but what took Minerva’s breath away was his girth. Her own magical toys weren’t ever this thick. She felt his large heavy balls thump against her ass with each passing thrust. He was going agonizingly slow and she couldn’t tell if he was doing it intentionally or was it his lack of experience. She decided to give him a quick lesson.

“Harry, my kitty was designed to take more than just the simple push in and pull out. You can be more forceful if you want to be. You should try to channel that inner animal whatever form that may be. See if you can find that wild side of yourself.” Minerva encouraged her younger cub. Harry closed his eyes as he buried his lance deep inside Min. He searched within himself within his magic. He felt it deep with his chest. He felt a deep animalistic growl. His hands locked on to Min’s hips. His thrusts came faster and faster with and with much greater force. Minerva let out a loud catlike yowl as her nails transformed into dull claws. Her extremities started growing tabby like fur. Her human ear shifted from where they normally resided for a human to the top of her head shaped those found on her animagus form. Minerva was unconsciously shifting into her hybrid form from the unstoppable pleasure Harry was pounding into her one long lance at a time.

She opened her eyes to see a long thick black tail coming out from Harry’s backside. He was unconsciously shifting into his unknown form. The stranger thing was that his tail was trying to wrap around her. Even in the heat of indescribable passion, Harry’s first thought was to protect her and to keep her as close as possible. Her claws got sharper as she neared her peak. Her orange tabby fur nearly covered her entire and her tail was starting to chafe underneath the weight of two sweaty people sharing carnal love.

Harry bent his head down and roughly bit down on Minerva’s breast. His teeth didn’t feel like a normal human bite. The teeth sank in easily with pained precision. His final thrust pushed passed a fleshy barrier. Minerva couldn’t stop that large bulbous cockhead pushing its way into her womb but it brought her a sense of calm. Like that bulbous invader was meant to be in her womb from the start. She then felt his entire shaft quiver and pulsate. His heavy balls shrunk a tiny bit as his seed flooded her womb. His cock expelled far more seed than her pussy could accommodate and their combined juiced started to pool on the blanket right under her shapely ass. Her largest orgasm followed just seconds after his seed sloshed its way around her womb. Her claws were firmly planted into Harry’s shoulders. Nothing a quick episkey couldn’t fix but enough to mark him as hers. He after all marked her perky breasts. She needed to return the favor. What neither magical witnessed was the bright golden flash. Their bond was finally sealed. Their bond would bring them many gifts to come.

 ***

Morning came far sooner than either lover wanted but both reveled in the warm of their intertwined bodies. Scrape and bite marks heavily coated each lover’s skin. The expensive blanket was torn to pieces and the bed was missing one of its pillows. Feathers were strewn throughout the small one room cabin. The fire had gone out in the small fire place. Harry felt his magic flowing freely for the first time. It could have been his lover wrapped around him. The unmistakable scent of sweaty steamy sex still wafted through the room. His body ached loudly and proudly. He wanted to get up but a certain redheaded vixen was snuggly wrapped around him.

There was only one way he could think of to rouse a sleeping beauty from such a deep peaceful sleep. One kiss placed upon her sultry lips wouldn’t have been enough. He kissed her until he felt her kiss him back. He rolled Minerva on to his stomach. Her large heavenly breasts pushed into his chest.

He broke their kiss. “I don’t remember much from last night. What I do remember is that you were quite the pretty kitty my tabby.” Harry kissed her once again, Minerva’s hips pushed into Harry’s abdomen leaving his skin somewhat sticky.

“I wasn’t the only one who shifted last night. I distinctly remember a long black furry tail protruding out from someone’s own backside.” Minerva teased.

“I transformed? How come I can’t remember it?”

“You had other things on your mind. Pleasing a very persnickety pussy cat is not an easy task for the most confident man in the world and yet you played my violin as if you were a classically trained virtuoso. You gave me quite the standing O I had been searching for all this time.” Minerva wrapped her arms around Harry and slowly collapsed into his embrace. She might have shared a house at with Matthew and even loved him up until his death but she never felt the warm sense of safety and home that she felt right now in Harry’s arms.

The lovers were startled by a loud squawk that came from the mantelpiece above the fire. Harry saw a red bird hop off of the mantle and fly out of the one room cabin. “You don’t think…”

“Yes Harry it was that cheeky old bugger. He’s probably waiting outside for us.” Minerva said before she climbed up off of Harry. Her long red hair looked more like a fiery mane than mere simple long hair. She walked right out of the cabin without a stitch of clothing on her. Harry tented up what was left of the blanket and bed sheet watching his lover sway that shapely ass of hers. He scrambled to his feet and chased after her a few seconds later.

Harry could see a sizeable oddly colored crow with a smattering of red tail feathers sunning itself on one of the rocks near the water. Minerva sat in what he thought looked like the lotus position down a mat she must have conjured for herself. He walked down from the cabin. He was about to sit down next to Minerva when she said, “You are not allowed to sit down on this sacred land unless you can prove yourself worthy to sit down upon it. You must demonstrate your magical prowess without the aid of a wand. I conjured up the mat I’m sitting upon without a wand. Where would I hide it?”

Harry took in a deep breath. He tried to steady his nerves but it was quite the tall order. He never attempted something so bold before let alone naked and in front of his lover without a wand no less. Harry was however able to escape riskier situations with sheer luck before why should this be any different. There was a vision of a chair he had always pictured in his mind. It was a simple wooden rocking chair. The type of rocking chair he imagined his mother used to hold him in trying to coax the newborn back to sleep. He was lost in the moment and didn’t realize he was weaving his hand in an intricate pattern. A second later, the spitting image of the rocking chair he had in his mind was slightly rocking in front of him.

Minerva’s eyes almost popped out of her head. Harry just preformed a wandless conjuration that a few transfiguration masters would not be able to do. She included herself in that assessment. The small mat she was able to conjure up stretched the bounces of her ability and taxed her magic nearly to her reserves. Harry wandlessly conjured up what looks like an exact copy of a Sam Maloof rocking chair. She remembered seeing one just like it at the Potter Cottage when James and Lily invited her to celebrate the arrival of little Harry.

“Harry, that’s incredible. How were you able to accomplish such a feat?” Minerva asked genuinely astounded at her lover’s feat.

“While Hermione and I were on the run, we ended up in Godric’s Hollow on Christmas Eve. I had never been before and should have gone to visit sooner. You know not during war-time because it really is a peaceful place. My parents must have went to town charming and warding the house because the only thing destroyed in the nursery was the wall and ceiling and yet nothing else inside the room was damaged by his attack nor left to rot over the years being exposed to the weather. I remember that rocking chair in the nursery and I just let my imagination show me being sung back to sleep by my mother. I lost myself within that daydream and my magic responded to the moment.” Harry tried to explain what happened the best he could but his explanation seemed rather lacking.

The crow jumped off of the rock and transformed into Albert Hosteen. Albert had on his trademark red bandana. He also sported loose leather pants and a green plaid shirt “That was quite the feat of magic young Potter. Minnie is right. Most transfiguration masters would have trouble with that bit of wandless magic you just performed. I will not underestimate you or your power again. The whole village knew something happened at our sacred lake. There was a blinding golden light seen coming from the cave entrance. I can sense quite harmonious magic coming from you both. If I didn’t know any better the two of you finalized some sort of bond. It is your story to tell and I shant prod any further.”

“I think you should apologize for sneaking in the cabin as the famous Red Crow. You saw things that were not meant for your eyes.” Minerva chided her mentor.

“I have seen it all before. Women and men, women and women, men and men, humans and others, love is a universal force every species understands and feels. Magicals can use love to enhance their magic. You just did right before my very eyes. You tapped into the loving feeling between you and your mother. I bet it’s not the first time you’ve used love to supercharge your spells.”

“You are spot on Mr. Hosteen. I used the thoughts of my family to produce a corporeal patronus in my third year at Hogwarts. I used that same method to teach a group of fellow students during my fifth year. Almost everyone of that group was able to produce a full patronus by the end of the year.” Harry explained.

"Your feats astound me. I’m sure Minerva offered you a position at the school by now. She would be foolish if she didn’t try to lure you into a teaching position. I believe you are more than ready for the ritual. You are definitely strong enough to endure the ritual. It is not physical painful in any way however it may make you revisit painful memories things that you haven’t come to terms with yet. I will not lie, deceive, mislead or anything deceitful to you Harry. I know that people have done that to you before. Those people were absolutely foolish to do that to you. We will start the ritual whenever you are ready. We are serving breakfast in the main house if you would like to join us. I would recommend you eat something before partaking in this ritual.” Red said before he faded away. Harry noticed that the sand on the ground puffed up as if a person had just lifted their foot. He smiled he figured out Red’s secret mode of transportation. It was a wandless disillusionment charm mixed with a silencing charm. Red was quite the master of sleight of hand.

“What’s got you smiling love?” Minerva asked Harry as she stood up from her mat. The mat disappeared as soon as she got up.

“Did you look down at the ground just after Red would fade away? There were puffs of dirt that looked like feet had either just lifted up or been put down. I don’t think there such a form of fading. I think Red has been having you on for years. It looked like a mix of both a wandless disillusionment charm and a silencing charm. I could be wrong but I think he’s having you on.” He saw his lover wearing a look of wonder on her face.

“This theory of yours warrants a bit of investigation. Two wandless spells casted either simultaneously or consecutively would be debilitating for masters. It’s almost unheard of as the feat you just pulled off. Something is definitely up and I am going to get to the bottom of it. I..” Harry pulled Min into his arms and kissed her on the lips. Min was slightly shocked at Harry’s boldness once again.

“I think we can let the old crow have a few eccentricities. I’m not entirely sure if my theory is right. It could just have been a slight breeze. I only caught a glimpse of a small dirt puff.” Harry’s stomach rumbled slightly. “I think my stomach needs some attention. I think we worked up an appetite last night and this morning.” Harry pulled out his wand out from his wrist holster. He flicked his wand and conjured up a pair of athletic shorts, a black t-shirt and a pair of flip-flops. He conjured a blue and yellow sunflower sun dress for Minerva with a matching pair of blue flip flops.

Harry pulled his clothes on quickly but pulled Minerva in for another kiss. He then dropped to his knees and stuck his face between her legs. Minerva nearly lost her balance before she planted her hands on top of Harry’s head. She shivered as his tongue ghosted over her large nub. He used his teeth to nip on her hairy lips. His tongue pushed into her wet folds. Her legs really began to tremble when she felt this pulsating vibration coming from Harry’s tongue. She had to bend her knees slightly to absorb the nonstop pleasure coming from her pussy. Juice ran down Minerva’s thighs. As good as Harry’s lips were they were no match for the flowing river that was Minnie’s pussy. He drank up as much as he could. She let out a loud yowl as his tongue hit her inner spongy nub. She nearly ripped some of his hair out when his lips started to vibrate as he whispered words of love in parseltongue. She lost count of the number of orgasms Harry gave her in such a quite time.

“Har… Har… Harry… I can’t take much more even with your support my legs are still going to give out in a few short minutes.” Minerva said as she tapped the top of his head.

Harry pulled his head out from between her legs. “I’m sorry Min. I was just really hungry for something they wouldn’t be serving for breakfast at the main house. Besides, I wanted to please you without that annoying bird looking at us once again.” Harry waved his wand and cleaned his conjured clothing. He saw Minerva placing a sticking charm on her breasts. He knew she preferred the safety and comfort of a well fitted bra. In a pinch, two well placed sticking charms work adequately. The two lovers now fully clothed walked out of the tunnel back on to the main trail hand in hand. They wore smiles on their faces.

They walked into the main house and followed the smells and easily found the kitchen and dining room. There was a large table with Albert sitting at the head. His family sat on one side of the table. Harry and Minerva found seats next to a tall man with a brown hair and a curvaceous redhead.

“Ahh, I’m glad to see the rest of our party has finally arrived. Let me introduce you all. On my right side, there is my son, Chayton, his wife Aiyana, and their son Bodaway. Boda is the youngest pyromancer in this country in over a millennium.” Red’s smile beamed out pride for his grandson’s accomplishments. “On my left we have two recently made friends but they are friends for life. The brown haired reprobate is Fox Mulder and his partner the ever charming Dana Scully. Both are agents from the Magical division of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. What you Britons would call the Ministry of Magical Law Enforcement. Dana specializes in forensic healing while we are still trying to figure out exactly what Fox is good at.” The whole table chuckled at Red’s jovial banter.

“Last and certainly not least is…” The man named Mulder interrupted Red.

“Could I do the honors Albert?” Albert nodded. “The ever dashing redhead with the wit of a whip is Professor Minerva McGonagall. She holds a mastery in Transfiguration. She also was the deputy and headmistress of Hogwarts School yet took an emergency sabbatical. Her compatriot really needs no introduction unless you’ve kept you’re head under a rock. Mr. Harry Potter. Why he’s here is the real mystery.”

“Spot on Mister Mulder.” Minerva said in quite heavy Scottish brogue. “Harry, here was in need of some healing away from the spotlight. We both have our reasons for leaving Great Britain. I hope you can respect our privacy.” She saw both agents nod their heads affirmatively.

“I do have one question one that has been on my mind for the last six or seven years. How is Fluffy?” Fox asked.

“Oo told yah about Fluffy?” Harry blurted out in his best Hagrid impression.

“Who do you think gave that Cerberus its name? I don’t have a vivid imagination for naming things. Hagrid and I have known each other for years since I studied at Oxford. I ran into him at the Leaky Cauldron one night. I’ve come across interesting creatures over the years from my investigations. In my first case, I shut down an illegal creatures trading syndicate. Fluffy was one of the rescued creatures my team recovered. I knew Hagrid would give it a relatively good home.”

“You are right about relative. Hagrid certainly likes the more rowdy creatures that most would run away from.” Minerva said as she dug into her breakfast.

“Who ever made this delicious meal should put up for canonization. I haven’t eaten so well in recent days.” Dana said with a smile on her face.

“My wife is an absolute marvel in the kitchen. We could have used a team of house elves but while the food they make is quite edible and filling. It takes a master chef with years of training to make food we eat every day stand out as if it belonged in a five star restaurant.” Chayton said beaming with pride.   

“Agents, am I able to ask what brings the two of you out here to these ancient lands.” Minerva asked.

“We needed to seek out the specific healing powers only Albert and his people could provide. My partner was afflicted with a very nasty affliction. I’m afraid I’m at liberty to say anything further. It’s surprising how often I have to use that phrase recently.” Dana picked up her utensils and drooped her head down towards her plate. Harry knew there was something very personal this agent was holding back but he doubted that pushing her would have been the right idea. If he pushed she could have pushed back and asked questions he didn’t feel comfortable answering.

Minerva broke up the uneasy silence, “I’m glad Red was able to heal you Mr. Mulder.”

“The blessing way is a ritual of last resort. It was up to the ancients, our ancestors, but most importantly the strong will of the individual. Young Fox here is unbelievably stubborn and so is his will. It was the only way he could have broken the fever’s grasp upon his body.” Red explained. “Young Harry, have you had enough food. The ritual needs to begin soon.”

“A few more bites won’t harm me.” Harry said as he finished up his huevos rancheros and fry-bread. The meal was indeed very tasty. Harry stood up from the table. Red followed Harry’s action by pushing back from the table and stood up. He motioned Harry to follow him. They made their way out of the main house and out down the dirt path. It was short walk to a handmade long wooden hut. Red motioned Harry to wait outside for a second. Red returned a moment later carrying a clear vial.

“Harry, you will be left alone for the first few hours of the ritual. I or Minerva will check on you periodically after the third hour. I cannot say how long this ritual will take. When you wake up is entirely up to you and your body. Here is the potion, I suggest drinking when you are inside the hogan. I can tell you are wearing conjured clothes. This potion will not only knock you out but dampen your magical output. Those clothes of yours need a connection your magic. Without that connection, you will be naked as the day you are born. The ritual requires that you have no clothing on at all. Hang in there Young Harry, it’s gonna be a bumpy ride.” Red laughed as he walked away from the hogan.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry took the potion Red had given him into the hogan as Minerva’s old friend walked back to the main house. As he entered the entry hall of the hogan, there was a scroll floating in midair. Harry grabbed the floating note with his free hand. He pulled open the scroll with his teeth.

 

_Young Harry,_

_You are about to embark on a journey of the spirit and the mind. I have but a few words of advice for you. Be not afraid of what you may encounter if you leap forward with a clear head and an open heart. You may find a few familiar friends along the way. Just remember clear mind clear spirit clear body._

_-Red_

Harry waved his hand over his body and the conjured clothes disappeared. He stood before in a strange magical place completely baring it all for nobody in particular. He put down the note on a table before walking into the main room. There were intricate designed of colored sand. Four outer designs marking the four points of the compass rose were four very familiar animals. North was a very strong looking buck. A large black dog shared its place with the rising sun. A white wolf rode the western winds. A very beautiful doe shared the space of the south. His family would guide him through this.

 

He carefully walked closer to the inside of the room. Three more designs arranged in a triangle pattern. He spotted another familiar form at the top of the triangle. It was the form of a very familiar Tabby cat. Flanking the beautiful tabby cat was another cat Harry recognized. It was the form of a very dark brown almost black cat. On the last side of the triangle was the form of his very first friend: a white snowy owl. How was any of this possible? How did Red know what these pictures represented to him? He carefully walked into a pentacle at the exact center of the room. The center was large enough for him to lie down onto the stone floor. He pulled out the stopper to the potion vial. He put the vial up to his lips and quickly downed the contents inside. The potion had no taste what so ever which was strange because every single potion he had ever tasted was downright revolting. This potion had no taste and made him feel lightheaded. Harry’s eyes slowly closed and his body collapsed on to the pentacle.

 

***

Red wanted to chat with Minerva about what happened last night. His daughter in law was an expert on bonds and soul magic. Aiyana was also able to channel empathy. She could scan a room and read people’s emotions. She could tell between deceit and truth but couldn’t stand to be in really large crowds. Aiyana subtly nodded to Red at breakfast that she wanted to speak privately with him after breakfast. Red walked back into the main house and saw that only Aiyana and Minerva were still sitting at the large table.

 

“I asked Minerva to stay behind because of what I wanted to speak to you about concerned her and her husband. Yes, Minerva, I know and can sense your bond with young Harry. You were married once before. I can still detect that bond too but it is very weak and grows weaker by the day. It is as expected when someone remarries. That first bond will completely disappear when you become pregnant with your first child. An impressive feat for someone in their early sixties and yet you are not in your sixties. If you don’t believe me feel free to cast the age detection spell on yourself. I will then cast it on you and then we can go to my father in law for a third opinion if you think that’s necessary.” Aiyana explained to a bewildered Minerva.

 

Minerva pulled out her wand from her wrist wand holster, pointed her wand inward and called out, “Aetate Deprehendere!” Silver light shot out from the wand and encapsulated the witch. She couldn’t believe her eyes as a number floated next to her head. She dropped her wand and her concentration and the spell dissipated away.

 

“Now I will cast that same spell at you.” Aiyana said as she waved her hand. A ball of silver light shot out from Aiyana’s hand. The same silver light once again encapsulated Minerva. Once the same floating number appeared, Aiyana cancelled the spell. Minerva’s jaw nearly fell to the floor. How was it possible to knock off more than twenty years from her life? She was now 39 according to the age detection spell casted by two different people.

 

“I know you want an explanation. Somebody before me has casted that spell on you along with a few other healing spells but it wasn’t as accurate as it was today wasn’t it?” Aiyana asked.

 

“You are correct. I went to see my friend Poppy Pomfrey for a checkup before leaving on this trip. She wanted to make sure I was in good health. She was surprised by what she found. She told me I was in better health than a person who was in her sixties should be which then led her to the detection spell. She couldn’t get an accurate response. It hovered in between 54 & 55.” Minerva explained but was still baffled by what was going on.

 

“It’s quite simple. You are bonded to Mr. Potter. Your magic and his magic are melding together. You both will receive boosts to your power levels. Another benefit of this bond is that you will age together. By Harry’s next birthday, you will both be nineteen or twenty years old. Most harmful spells will not cause you any discomfort at all but if you come under heavy spell fire, your magic may not be able to keep up with such a barrage. That is just a theory though. I wouldn’t want you two to ever have to put that theory to the test.” Aiyana explained.

“How do you know all about bonds like the one Harry and I share?” Minerva inquired.

 

“My great grandparents on my mother’s side shared something similar to what you and Harry have only not as powerful. They documented everything about their bond. I will give you a copy of their notes. Your experiences may vary of course but this is something that should be treasured and not feared. I also should offer my congratulations but that may ruin a surprise.” Aiyana giggled.

 

Minerva looked down at her stomach and she heard Aiyana burst out with laughter. “Are you telling me that…” Minerva saw Aiyana trying to hold her mouth shut. “…I’m with child.”

 

“Yes, my powers can sense another magical aura starting to form inside you. The aura has traces of both you and Harry swirling around it. This aura is only a few hours old and I can detect it already. Your child will be one powerful child. Such a blessed present the ancients have gifted to you.” Aiyana said with a huge smile on her face.

 

“Now we have to speak about some rather unpleasant things. These things are about Harry. He still has traces of something malevolent. My scents tell me that it’s a taint upon his soul. He has repressed so much pain and anguish. The ritual he has just embarked upon will make him relive these terrible events. These events I can’t even find the words to describe what happened to him. He will survive this ritual but he will need love unconditional love when he wakes up. That will help him fully heal. I believe the bond will help somewhat too but I’m unsure about that. Father has called upon seven spirit guides to help Harry on his journey. All you have to do is love him. It’s that easy.” Aiyana said.

 

Minerva stayed silent for a quite a long time. “I would like to go for a walk would either of you like to join me.”

 

“I would love to join you Minerva but I should go check on my husband and son. Those two always get into mischief if I stay away for long periods of time.” Aiyana said before she stood up from the table.

 

“Thank you Aiyana for the information. I look forward to reading your ancestors’ notes.” Minerva said. Aiyana bowed her head towards Minerva before she left the dining hall

 

“I have nothing scheduled for today other than keeping an eye on Harry. We don’t need to check on him during the first hour or so. A nice leisurely walk would be nice.”

 

***

 

Darkness: he opened his eyes and was greeted by darkness by which no light had penetrated through yet. This was worse than first round with death. He ended up at King’s Cross the first time. This however was the exact opposite. He wasn’t afraid though. He realized that Min’s friend wasn’t out to kill him. Mr. Hosteen was there to help him heal. The darkness might have spooked him if he was a year younger. Death was just a warm blanket that greets you whether you are expecting it or not. Embrace it or not, there were very few people who tried to cheat death but death always collected its due eventually.

 

“PPPPPRRRRREEEEEKKKKK” He heard a very familiar screech somewhere out in the darkness. Harry didn’t move because he knew that screech would find him soon enough.

 

“What did I tell you about internal monologues hatchling?” A dry and yet warm and womanly voice wafted through Harry’s ears as Hedwig materialized in front of his very.

 

“They are for lunatics, madmen and politicians. I’ve missed your guiding thoughts Hed along with those piercing amber eyes of yours. I know you’re not one for hugs but I miss giving you one right now.” Harry said to his first friend and familiar.

 

“Your flattery will get you only so far. Bacon, owl treats, or a big juicy rat on the other hand will take you many places. I suppose you are wondering what is going to happen to you. It’s really up to you. You’ve read Dickens’ _A Christmas Carol_ so it’s going to sort of work like that.  You are going to be visited by a few spirits. Before you ask me who is coming to visit you; I don’t know who they are. However many spirits visit you is a testament to your character and your magical power level. Your ultimate goal is fully connecting with your magic. Normally, you achieve this with years of meditation. Luck you on the other hand gets the crash course. Consider this payback after that redheaded demon somehow cajoled you into forgetting your common sense and taking us on that wild ride in your second year. We will see each other again when the time is right. Stay safe hatchling and follow that big beating lump in your chest. It knows where to go.” Hedwig said before she faded back into nothingness.

 

            He had to connect with his magic. What does one need to do to be able to connect with his or her own magic.

 

“It’s rather simple young padawan. Wotcher Harry.” Tonks appeared in a very low cut white toga. Her cleavage was on the verge of popping out. Harry sported a quite the erection. It was the first time he realized he was completely naked. “Nice package Harry. I wish I had a chance at a ride. Remus got lucky. Somehow he kicked his impotency for one night to knock me up. Don’t get me wrong, Teddy was the joy of my life. I stupidly ran away from him to fight in a pointless war. Harry, can I count on you to look in on my mum and Teddy. You were named his Godfather after all?”

“I would even adopt him if your mother couldn’t handle it anymore. I’ve always wanted a big family even if some of those kids aren’t biologically mine.” Tonks ran over to Harry. Her large bouncing tits popped out of her toga. She tried to wrap her arms around Harry but her arms went right through his body. Her lips itched to kiss the handsome warrior. “Right, I forgot the rules. No physical contact of any kind will be forbidden until both have crossed over. Harry, think Min will give me access if I called for a rain check. Where was I? Oh yes, connecting with your magic. You are already connected to your magic but you lack the full command of it. Step one is to get into the right frame of mind. Like how you taught all those school mates of yours how to do the patronus charm, it’s like that. You have to let your magic fill your entire body up. Then you have to visualize your magic. That’s the tricky part. That’s what trips up a lot of people.”

 

Harry had remained silence for a few moments. He knew that his magic worked best when he mixed his magic with his emotions. Two emotions collided head on within him. Anger and rage flooded his entire body. Visions of his cousin and uncle raced through his mind as he remembered every beating they gave him.

 

 “Harry, I know why you would want to be consumed with rage after seeing what those monsters did to you but see if you can channel that rage in some form.” Tonks waved her hand and conjured up a few rows of Vernon and Dudley dummies. “I want you to try this spell known as the hammer of light. It’s one of the most powerful light based spells. If you try and channel that rage while casting the Hammer of Light, you can help alleviate some of that rage. The incantation if you need it is Lux Malleo for the standard level and Lux Malleo Maxima for the fully charged version.”

 

“I don’t even have a wand here.” Harry said.

 

“Harry, we are on a plane of existence that bridges the realms of the living and dead. I doubt you’ll need one. And secondly stop being such a whiny brat. Be more like cool suave sexy Harry. Your big dick can only take you so far.” Tonks said.

 

“What does this spell look like? I think I’ll be able to cast it better if I know what it looks like.” Harry asked his mentor.

 

“Think about condescend lightning into one powerful beam of light erupting from your wand. Think of that righteous anger just after Sirius died when you chased down my aunt. Had you used this spell with that anger, you would have either taken her head clean off or drilled a hole right through her midsection. This spell is that powerful which means it will place a serious drain on your magic.” Tonks explained. She then pulled off her toga and let it fall to the floor. “This could have been yours as well but that big ginger cunt stopped me from sneaking into your room. I nearly escaped before she pulled me over her knee and gave me a spanking. I know you wouldn’t take a life in cold blood but could you send that ginger cunt waffle to me for reeducation?”  


“No promises. Now I think it’s time to practice.” Harry replied back with a wry smile.    


Harry held out his hand and let his anger and rage fill him up. He channeled every beating from his relatives, every verbal insult from Snivellus Snape and every dismissal from Dumbledore. He felt his magic coursing throughout his entire body. He opened his palm outward towards the dummies and shouted at the top of his lungs. “LUX MALLEO MAXIMA”

 

A blinding beam of white light erupted out from his palm. The beam vaporized all ten of the dummies Tonks had conjured. He dropped the spell as soon as he felt the major strain on his magic. The strain left him gasping for breath. He looked over at Tonks who had her mouth hanging open. He could also see her hard nipples and there was moisture running down both sides of her legs. Just because she shifted between planes didn’t mean that she stopped loving the power of a young charged wizards.

 

“Holy shit balls Harry, where the hell all that power come from? Merlin damn it, I wish I wasn’t dead. You have no idea how intoxicating your magic really is. I’m dead and your power still caused me to have an orgasm.” Tonks really wished she had some power to become somewhat living again.

 

“I channeled every time I was abused or neglected either physically or emotionally. It felt to powerful for the standard version so I used the full powered one but even that didn’t feel like it had enough control. I do however feel lighter.” Harry hoped Tonks was able to understand what he was trying to convey.

 

“I would advise you to one never bottle up your emotions until they nearly consume you. Two is to find a creative way to relieve stress. Sure the war with Moldyshorts is over. Newsflash Harry: you got your life back but it will be anything but stress free. You remember how haggard Remus looked when he visited you guys at Shell Cottage? That wasn’t because of his furry little problem. Teddy had a nasty bit of magical colic. Nobody got any sleep in my mother’s house for nearly two weeks. It was partly why Remus used that flimsy as shit excuse of needed to check up on you guys. Lastly, I want to you have fun. Nothing relieves stress better than having uninterrupted pure fun. Now having explained all that, I don’t have much time left so my parting words to you are this enjoy the rest of your life and look me up when you cross over. I’ll guarantee0 you won’t be disappointed.” She winked at him before she faded away back into the inky blackness.

 

Harry missed Dora’s free nature. She had one of the bubbliest personalities ever. Having the body of a shape shifting goddess never hurt her either. He would have to pay Molly Weasley a visit. Nobody denied Harry James Potter the chance at satisfying a sexy lady. That was until Harry felt a hand wrap around his growing shaft. He then felt a set of warm lips nibbling on his neck. Large fleshly globes pressed into his back. A slow and steady hand brought his fleshy cock to full mast. Harry slipped his hand around his back. His fingers found a large bush of hair between soft legs. A little further in his fingers found two slick lips begging to be tickled. He flicked his fingers across her hairy lips.

 

Oh oui Harry caresse ma chatte humide!” Fleur lined her wet pussy up with Harry’s fingers and drove herself down onto them. Harry’s long fingers tickled each one of her internal ribs. Fleur shivered and moaned as she tried to keep up with stroking him. Harry felt a little pebble peaking out from Fleur’s perfect skin. He brushed up against it and Fleur shivered as a wave of pleasure surged through her body. Fleur couldn’t take any more of Harry’s ministrations. She spun him around and then pushed him down on to his back. Fleur climbed forward and aligned her dripping snatch with his sword. Fleur was about to fall upon his sword when a voice interrupted her downward trip.

 

“You think you can waltz in here and steal my boy away from me without any retribution.” A very busty redhead emerged from the blackness. Lily Potter trained her piercing green eyes analyzing the sight in front of her. She wasn’t the biggest fan of the French in general but a French veela pushed her passed her general limits. She waved her hand and Fleur went flying away from Harry. “I know what you are hussy. I can forgive the desires of your natural form. What I can’t forgive is you setting your sights on my son. I know you know what I am.” Lily saw Fleur nod demurely.

 

“Good, now I will allow you stay and I promise not to banish you unless you don’t heed my instructions.” Lily turned her attention back to her son. “Harry, my sweet, sweet boy, well not so much a boy now. Your father would always complain that he wasn’t measuring up to either Remus or Sirius. I’m glad your father couldn’t see how big you’ve gotten. He either would have felt shame for an eternity or he wouldn’t have been able to shut up about how huge his son’s cock is. I love him and miss him dearly but he isn’t without fault or sin.” Lily noticed Harry couldn’t keep his eyes of her smoldering body. She still had her eternal appeal even after thousands of years.

 

“You were sent to this plane through a Native American ritual to have your magic and inner self realigned. That is another issue I will have to take up with Dumbledore but I haven’t come across his soul yet. That ‘talk’ will happen and I have nothing but patience. Another bone I have to pick with him is his role as headmaster. He removed some many additional courses and severely watered down the ones that remain. I doubt you could identify the symptoms of an Obscurial or a succubus. Obscurials and succubae were covered in the magical creatures class of yore. I don’t want to scare you honey but you were so close to becoming an Obscurial. I don’t want to give that soul mutilating bastard any credit but his soul leach drained enough of your power in the early years of life. Had you not had that leach, the treatment at the Dursleys would have turned you into an obscurial.”

 

“Mum, I have no idea what an obscurial is. Is it something bad?” Harry asked.

 

“An obscurial by definition is a young witch or wizard who develops a dark malignant side of their magic. This condition is brought on through any type of abuse whether it’s physical, emotional, or psychological. The obscurial has access to their magic and that power cannot be controlled leads to destruction and many casualties both magical and non magical. The obscurial also has the potential to break the statute of secrecy. The magical world hasn’t seen a full blown obcurial since the 1920’s in America. That darkness is still there even after your bonding with Minerva. We may not be able to fully cure that darkness out of you Harry.” Lily knelt down next to her son. She caressed his cheek warmly. She could feel him shaking in fear.

 

“There is nothing to be afraid of honey. This will be only as painful as you want it to be.” Lily tried to offer her son comfort.

 

“How is any of this possible? I was just with Tonks not moments ago and as much as she wanted to have her way with me, she was physically unable to touch me. You and Fleur on the other hand have been able to do more than just touch me.” Harry said softly.

 

“I technically gave you the answer if you were paying attention bur that vacant look in your eye tells me otherwise. Harry, what do you know of the magical race know as the succubae? Don’t even think rambling off that horrid muggle view of what a succubus is for.” Lily had fire burning in her eyes.

 

“If you are excluding the muggle version that Uncle Vernon claimed that Fiona Bruce was because there was no way could work for the BBC otherwise, and then I know absolutely nothing about succubae.” Harry replied back.

 

“Good that saves me from having to expunge useless knowledge from your mind. Succubae are masters of magicks of both soul and love. My species gets a bad rap just like the veela have a bad reputation. Lies and innuendo become fact after nearly several millennia. It was a succubus sacrificial ritual that saved you from Moldyshorts that cold Halloween night. It required me to sacrifice my human self in order to power that shield. It was after all, my people who developed the killing curse. It was originally developed by succubae healers to painlessly separate the souls from terminally ill patients. We don’t create spells without first coming from with a counter. To sum up a very long story, I am the last of my kind and since I am the last of my kind that makes me royalty. Then again, I was royalty while I still roamed the Earth.” Lily chuckled at a joke no one else understood.

 

“Are you telling me that I am going to turn into a succubus?” Harry asked worriedly.

 

“No sweetie, only your daughters will become them. They will have total control of their powers before they attend Hogwarts. Yes, your father did finally wear me down in seventh year. I had my eyes on a certain older Gryffindor but I never could catch his eye. He ended up with my best friend and your godmother Alice. Frank and James were on the tops of most girls’ lists of hot and eligible boys throughout my years at school. Yes, Harry, I can read your mind but only the top most thoughts. It’s a natural talent of my species. It’s how we are natural at pleasing our partners.” She kissed her son on the forehead. “Now, we should move onto fixing the connection between you and your magic. What I want to attempt is viewed by some as controversial back on Earth. Here in my realm, it isn’t because it’s my realm my rules.” Lily returned to her feet, turned around and pulled her hair off of her back and shoulders.

 

Harry noticed strange markings and bumps on her shoulder blades and just above her very taut bum. What Harry saw next nearly gave him a heart attack. He saw red wings growing out from his mother’s shoulder blades and a thin pointed tail grew out from the spot just above his mother’s ass. She pirouetted around causing her long auburn tresses to fly in every direction. He thought it would have been a physical impossibility for her large breasts to remain in place un moving. It must have been some form of magic. She flashed him a full open smile. He saw several fangs instead of where normal human teeth used to sit. Harry looked up at her eyes and saw a fire and a hunger from the emerald beauties. His eyes drank in his mother’s natural form.

 

“Did you ever show dad, Sirius, Remus or anybody else this form while you were still alive?” Harry curiously asked.

 

“My kind made a sworn oath with magic itself to never reveal our true forms while we walked the Earth. There was one French veela nearly got me to break my vow. Her name reminds me of an apple but everything else I blocked out due that enormously strong temptation.” Lily heard Fleur perk up at the mention of a French veela named Apple. “So since we are in my world, I can show you who your mother really can be.” She heard Harry mumble something under his breath.   


“I know I’m not the one who raised you but I would like to think that you have picked up a bit of manners along the way. Now what was that you just muttered under your breath?”

 

“I said I can’t believe my own mum is walking dripping hot sex on legs.” Harry couldn’t his mother in the eyes after calling her hot sex on legs. If he had, he would have seen a glowing smile on his mother’s face.

 

“That has to be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I thought you would have found the tail, wings, teeth and horns a bit off putting. I’ll take those rather off color words as a compliment. You aren’t wrong Harry. I am rather wet.” Lily used her hands to spread apart her auburn bush and showed Harry where he came from. His mother’s pussy lips glistened in the low light.

 

“This ritual I have in mind is one of sacrifice.” Lily looked over at Fleur. “Unfortunately, my dear, I have unnatural plans for you. This ritual will use your essence as a catch basin for whatever malignance still resides in Harry. I will be using my powers to drive out the nastiness. The good news is that you get to ride Harry’s massive broomstick. The bad news is that it will be the last thing the essence of Fleur Delacour will ever do.” She saw the French veela quickly climb up on to her feet and rushed over to Harry’s side. Fleur threw one of her legs over Harry’s body as she lined her pussy up with the head of his huge cock. She took in a deep breath before she plunged her body down impaling herself upon his noble lance.

 

Lily was surprised at the French veela’s actions. She recovered quickly as she maneuvered herself over her son’s head before lowing herself onto his face.

 

“Now Harry, I want you to channel your parseltongue ability through my quim as I chant in a tongue that hasn’t been used in thousands of years. Fleur will do what comes naturally to her.” Lily felt a jolt to her nether regions as Harry’s lips attached themselves to the slick skin. She used her mastery in occlumency to detach herself from the pleasure emanating from Harry’s talented tongue. She pinched at her nipples as she chanted away in the dead tongue. The pain from her nipples kept her mind focused away from the overwhelming pleasure coursing through her body.

 

She saw Fleur bouncing up and down to her heart’s content making the highest pitched squeaks Lily had ever heard. Luckily, the rhythmic cadence of the chant allowed her to tune out most of the squeals. Lily opened up her mind’s eye and channeled that power down to her son. She knew that getting him to use parselmagic on her would distract him enough to let down his natural mental shields. Her chanting and channeling of her magic seemed to be doing its job. She could see every negative thought and memory being chased out from his mind and soul and down through his massive lightning rod.

 

Once her ritual was finished with his head and soul, Lily next focused the ritual around Harry’s heart. She was surprised how strong it actually was but it wasn’t nearly pristine as when she had left it last. There were several black blobs of evil floating around his heart cavity. If she didn’t get them all in one shot, the blobs would attack his heart directly and he would quickly die very painfully. She bided her time as Harry used his tongue to build up to a mind shattering orgasm. Lily was going to attempt use the massive building wave of pleasure to chase every blob out of Harry. She slowly rocked her hips back and forth letting Harry’s lips hit her clitoris just right.

 

She felt the waves of pleasure crashing all over her body as it swelled higher and higher. Her skin rippled and vibrated with the amount of magical discharge her body released.  Lily was nearly caught off guard as Harry bit down on her clit. The dam that she had built all of her pleasure around shattered when he bit down. Lily worked overtime to channel that pleasure through her body down through his mouth and down to his heart. Her mind’s eye saw those little evil black globules coalescing into one large blob. This bastard decided to put up a fight.

 

“ _Harry, if you can hear me, I need more pleasure. The little black masses have come together and are going to put up a fight._ ” She felt his hands fondling her large shapely rear. He gave the heavenly globes a few slaps before running a few of his fingers between her globes and over her cute little pucker. He somehow performed a wandless lubrication charm on his fingers because the next thing Lily knew Harry’s fingers were thrusting in and out of her cute ass. His other free hand reached up and took a hold of her long red hair and gently pulled her head back just as a large wave of pleasure crashed over her. Nobody had pleasured Queen Lily this well in over a millennium. James Potter was adequate at itch scratching but her son was a pleasuring prodigy.

 

Lily channeled this new energy straight to that black mass near Harry’s heart. The new energy struck the mass with great force that the mass was simply overwhelmed and disintegrated on the spot. Lily blasted the remains of the mass down and away from Harry’s heart. Her orgasm had subsided as she looked down to the young veela. Lily’s ritual was nothing more than a high powered highly concentrated banishment. Matter evil or otherwise can only be transferred and never destroyed. The matter was being banished out of Harry into Fleur.

 

Harry was fully alive and had his mother’s blood and protection flowing through his veins. It was that protection that kept that black mass at bay. Fleur’s essence didn’t have any of those protections. As she rode Harry, she was slowly absorbing the black mass. Once Harry had ejaculated into her pussy, the mass would consume it’s host. Once Fleur’s essence died so would the mass. Lily saw Harry’s balls starting to twitch. She knew he couldn’t last much longer. A few thrusts later, Harry lanced himself as deep as he could into Fleur’s pussy where he blasted his seed along with streams of black ichors. Fleur screamed in pleasure as her essence began to fade away. She at least faded away with a huge smile on her face.

 

“I get that Fleur needed to be sacrificed for this ritual to work but why was she here in the first place? The last time I saw Fleur, she and Bill aided our recovery from being on the run for months. She cooked one of the best breakfasts I’ve ever eaten and I never got to thank her. What happened to her?” Harry asked his mother.

 

“I know the full story and it really isn’t a pretty story. Then again, if they are here with me, the stories rarely are ever pretty and stomach able. I will tell you only if you really want to know.” She knew most people couldn’t resist a good story. She was right and her son was no different. “Be lucky, you are bonded with Minerva. Pompous Longbeard tried to set you up in an nearly unbreakable betrothal agreement with Matriarch Molly. Anyways I’m straying away from how Fleur met with her seriously untimely demise. Fleur and Bill’s relationship was quite strained from the start. Newly-weds are nearly inseparable for at least the first six months or so. Granted, there was a war going on but young Mister Weasley set to return back to Egypt a day after the wedding without his new blushing bride. There’s a red flag right there. Fleur put up with it bless her soul. I would have sucked out James’s soul if he ever tried that shit on me.”

 

“One day Fleur was released early from her job as a liaison at Gringott’s. She picked up a few items from the alley and was then going home to cook Bill a scrumptious meal then hot passionate baby making sex for dessert. She apparates home to Shell Cottage and is met with the sounds of loud lovemaking coming from their bedroom. She threw down the groceries she had bought earlier and charged up the stairs to confront her cheating husband. When she threw open the door, she got quite the surprise. On their bed she saw Bill with his legs up in the air being pounded in the ass by his brother Charlie. Fleur had discovered the nasty secret the Weasleys have been hiding for nearly a century. Why leave the family if the family tastes so good? Fleur stumbled when trying to pull her wand. Charlie snapped off a well placed cutting curse to her throat. Fleur bled out in under a minute. She died months before you and your friends arrived. Who you saw were Bill still baring his wolfish scars and Charlie under power enchantments that made him look like Fleur.”

 

She saw Harry shiver in disgust. “If Bill and Charlie weren’t killed in the battle of Hogwarts, I would have made a special request for you to bring them back to me. Fleur was with child when she was murdered. Magical children are rare gifts to those lucky to conceived them. You are also lucky you’ve never slept with the youngest. Any claims of her virginity are a lie. She and Ron have been doing each other for years with a few pregnancy scares along the way. They should put a new word in the dictionary called weasleycest. The whole family disgusts me. Fleur’s essence came my way not soon after her death. She wanted to help you in any way she could. I think she had a big crush on you ever since your fourth year but never had the guts to say it out loud. You helped her soul cross over.” Lily wrapped her son up in a hug as he silently wept.

 

“It’s alright Harry, it’s alright. Let it all out. I would ask for their heads but you’ve already done enough life taking for a while. Now I believe the ritual worked even if we lost Fleur along the way. Your magic feels more potent and rather heady borderline intoxicating.” Lily said as she stroked his exposed chest. She saw his slick cock start to harden once again. She chuckled at the sight of Harry’s eagerness. “As much as I loved when you ate me out, that was only because the ritual called for it. I am not allowed to bed so to speak those from my bloodline. You will just have to trust me on that Harry. Now I think there someone else who wants to meet you.” Lily pointed towards a set of glowing emerald green eyes moving towards the duo.

 

“Who is that mum? I thought we were done with all of the visitors.” Harry said softly.

 

“I think you’ll want to meet this one. They have been waiting quite a long time to meet you.” Lily said before an ear splitting roar came out from the darkness. A massive black panther appeared right next to Lily. The panther’s long tail caressed Lily’s curvaceous body. Somehow the tail’s tip tickled Lily’s quim and clit. “You big cheeky bastard, that area is spoken for already and not yours. Don’t test me on that. This is not only your animagus form, this is your spirit guide as well. Your last task is to name him. He takes after you naturally.” She then pointed at the huge black furry pouch on the panther’s underside.

 

“I’m not sure I can name him now. I think that is a privilege Min has earned. That was also how Dad and Sirius named their forms and for some unknown reason that feels around to me.” Harry said.

 

“There is one last thing you need to complete in this realm before you can return back to your own. You and your unnamed form need to merge. This will allow for quicker easier transitions between both forms and for a potential for a hybrid form. There is no easy way to say this but you have to exchange bodily fluids. The more fluids you two exchange the deeper your bond with form.” Lily explained.

 

“Wha…wha…what are you talking about?” Harry stammered back.

 

“Blood, saliva, semen and urine are the four main bodily fluids. You two will have to exchange each others. It’s not terribly complicated just a tad unsettling. You work on getting your fluids ready. If you’re too uncomfortable, I handle him. You don’t need much of each.” Lily said before she dropped to her knees. She ran her hand on the underside of the black panther’s large body. The black fur was incredibly soft. She felt the big cat’s purring speed up as she ran her hand over a large pouch. “I dunno Harry, I feel like he needs a name before I pleasure him.”

Harry nearly collapsed when he heard what his mother wanted to do. “Isn’t there a spell that just extracts said fluids from his body?”

 

“There are but some of them aren’t entirely pain free and better used with a wand. My magic is too erratic for something precise. This may be my realm but I can’t break the laws of magic even here there are some universal constants. Besides, you should be doing this because this will be your form. You should probably learn him inside and out.” Somehow, Lily’s honeyed words struck a chord deep within her son.

 

She saw him drop down on the other side of the panther and his hand met on top of hers. They shared a moment as they held hands before Lily retracted hers. He could feel his form’s heart rate steady as Harry petted the big cat. He saw his mother back away. He saw the big cat turn its body around. Harry now looked at two big emerald eyes. They almost looked serene yet that serenity could be disrupted at a moment’s notice with a towering inferno of rage.

 

“I know this might sound rather stupid but can I trust you? That must feel just like you asking me if you can trust me. I suppose trust is earned. I am willing to let you go first.” The panther nodded as if he understood what Harry was conveying. The panther raised his left front paw, extended its claws and pressed its claw into Harry’s thigh. The claws drew blood. The panther drop its head and lapped its pink tongue along the claw marks. The cat lapped up Harry’s blood whilst sharing it’s saliva with Harry. Somehow, the panther channeled some form of healing magic over his scars because the wounds closed themselves as soon as the panther has his fill.

 

Harry asked, “Is it my turn?” The panther nodded. “Where should I start?” Harry looked back and saw the panther shake its body and out of the corner of his eye he saw that pouch move. He sighed as he contemplated having to jack off a jaguar. The panther walked over to give Harry easier access to its pouch. Harry had to tell himself that this was no different than when he would wank himself off behind the security of his sealed bed curtains. Showering with some of those lesser men was another thing altogether.

  
            If Harry learned one thing about cats from Crookshanks or Miss Figg was that you never ever stroke against the fir, He felt the panther’s purring increase gradually as he ran his hand over the pouch. It took a few moments but Harry felt the pouch grow in size. Several strokes later, Harry felt a gooey slippery fluid on his fingers. He looked down and saw long pinkish spike towering out from the black forest. Its tip was covered in its own lubrication. The panther’s balls were quite large and slightly twitching. Harry continued stroking the area around the spike. The panther thrust its body back and forth. With his free hand, he very gently touched the tip of the panther’s fleshy spike and gathered up some of the pre-cum on his fingers. He brought his fingers up to his nose. The scent was rather heady and musky at the same time. He couldn’t stop his tongue from tasting his fingers. The taste was definitely unique tangy even but not entirely unfamiliar. It strangely tasted like his own seed but a bit more feral.       

 

Harry next did the unthinkable. He brought his head down right above the pinkish spike and wrapped his lips around the large tip. The tip tasted slightly salty as his tongue licked around the tip. The panther shuddered underneath Harry’s ministrations. He tried to push his spike deeper into Harry’s mouth. With his hands now free, Harry wrapped them around the panther to try and steady the beast from thrusting too far. Harry saw the balls twitch right before thick fluid erupted from the tip. Harry was surprised how much the panther could come until a sour foul taste ran through his mouth, Harry was pretty sure he just tasted panther piss.

 

Now all he needed was a taste of panther blood. He waved his hand around the panther’s exposed paw and muttered a weak cutting curse. The wound opened just wide enough for a trickle of blood to leak out. His finger swiped up a bit of blood and he brought it up to his lip. Over the lips and passed the gums, Harry sucked the blood off of his finger. His magic instantly responded to his panther’s four fluids. It was time for Harry to repay the favor.

 

The panther seemed to be able to read Harry’s mind. It dropped its head down to Harry’s crotch. It stuck its tongue out and started licking Harry’s semi-hard cock. Lick after lick, Harry’s cock got harder. The panther worked really hard not to get its teeth anywhere near Harry’s bulbous head. The panther next wrapped its tongue around Harry’s shaft. Harry could feel the panther’s purring through his shaft. Was this what parseltongue felt like? It was really quite stimulating. He bucked his hips forward unknowingly as that talented tongue. Harry didn’t have much resistance left. His balls twitched as rope after rope of sticky white cum shot out from his cock into the panther’s mouth.

 

Unbeknownst to Harry, Lily was in the background waving her arm in an old familiar fashion. She was weaving one of her husband’s most favorite of spells which happened to be a hex that relieves another person of their waste control facilities. Luckily, Lily’s aim didn’t need to be very precise but then again a bowel loosing spell didn’t need to be that accurate. She watched as Harry came inside the mouth of the panther right before her spell took effect.  

 

Harry felt his bladder unexpectedly release itself right after his orgasm. He saw the panther not even flinch at the introduction of his urine. The big cat just lapped it up along with his semen. Harry wasn’t sure but he thought he saw a smile on the panther’s face. Harry drew up as much saliva as he could before he spit into his hand. He then held out his hand for the panther to lap up with its tongue. There was a green glow emanating from both Harry and the panther. The panther’s spirit faded into a floating ball of pure green energy and then shot directly into Harry’s chest. Harry could feel his animagus making itself at home within his body.

 

“ _After I lost Hedwig, it’s nice having another presence in my mind. People always looked at me funny when I talked to her but she always responded through our familiar bond._ ” Harry thought.

“ _I hope you are not that sentimental and wimpy but I understand where you came from and how you latched on to Hedwig. She was one of the most amazing creatures the wizarding world has ever seen._ ” His animagus replied.

 

“ _In a world of dragons, hippogriffs, chimera, and basilisks, that is high praise._ ”

 

“ _Hedwig would swat you with her wings or bite you for comparing her to a dragon or a basilisk. Now, I know you are waiting for your bonded to name me but I have a few anti-suggestions. I will not be called Midnight, Nox, Shadow, or any other name a lowly human would give a cat. Let your bonded know that and we will have no problems._ ” The animagus instructed.

 

“ _How long will it take for me to learn how to transform into you?_ ” Harry thought.

 

“ _Had you used the only legal method the English magical government allows, it would have taken you a year under your bonded’s tutelage. It would have taken years if you were less powerful. Since you used the ancient way, all you have to do is tell me you want to fully change test out the hybrid form. Now we are one, all of your senses will be enhanced. Your body will be more nimble and flexible. Your speed and stamina have been given a boost. All in all, you have made out quite well but there are a few more surprises I haven’t revealed yet. Those will be revealed in time of course. Are you ready to take a walk on the furry side?_ ” The panther replied back.

“ _Let’s go for it. Show me the full transformation._ ” Harry thought. It happened so fast. Harry went from standing up on two legs to being down on all four. His hands had turned into paws with razor sharp claws. Every one of his muscles felt like corded rope waiting to be unleashed. Lily had conjured up a very large mirror in front of him. He looked exactly like what his form looked like just a few seconds earlier.

 

“Harry, you did the full transformation on your very first try. That is incredible. Nobody I knew back in England was able to do that not even that goat fucking fool of a headmaster was able to pull off such a feat.” Harry tried to respond back to his mum but all that came out were the sounds of a large cat. “After all the years and miles I’ve travelled Harry, I still don’t speak cat.”

 

“ _Let us try this hybrid form._ ” He told his animagus. Harry stood back up on his feet. His entire body was covered in short incredibly soft black fur. His backup wand and two bludgers were also covered in nearly microscopic hairs. His arms and hands had returned but his nails were just as sharp as his claws. Handshakes were probably not a good idea in this form. His long big black tail still had a mind of its own. “Sorry about that mum. Apparently, I am powerful enough to even have a hybrid mode.” Harry noticed that his mum couldn’t take her eyes off of his large genitalia. He just rolled his eyes. Then he decided to tease his mum. “My eyes are back up here mum.” He did however thrust his hips forwards making his large soft cock bounce around a little bit.

 

“Right sorry about that Harry, you are of course correct. Our time together grows ever shorter since you have done both transformations. We will see each other again but not for a long time. You are the perfect embodiment of the perfect son and wonderful young man. I will always cherish the time we shared as mum and son.” Lily hugged Harry before she disappeared back into the darkness. There was a pinprick of light off in the distance growing larger every second. Brighter and brighter, the light came quicker and quicker at Harry.

 

Within a few seconds, Harry was back on the dirt floor of the hogan. Minerva was by his side and her ample chest was visible through her loosely open blouse. Her usually perfect hair wasn’t in her normal perfect bun. It was a beautiful sight that Harry could easily learn to love. She brought a hand to his face and gently caressed his cheek.

 

“Welcome back Harry, I’m surprised you are back to the land of the living so soon. Red told me it would take a few hours at a minimum for you to regain consciousness. That potion you were given was quite powerful. Do you want to talk about what happened? If you can remember that is.” Minerva helped Harry up from the dirt floor and then hugged him warmly.

 

“Have you ever come across the author Charles Dickens? He wrote a story about a conceited old man named Scrooge. To call the man cheap was an understatement. Anyways, he was visited by three ghosts one night and they showed him how wrongly he had been living his life. On my journey, I was visited by three very hot ghosts. Fleur and Tonks were both knockouts but would you hate me if I saw my mother’s gorgeous body and lusted over it?” Harry asked his mate.

 

“I’ll let you in on a very closely guarded secret. In Lily’s last year at Hogwarts, she did give into James’s persistent peppering of asking your mother out did she finally say yes. However, this was a well designed smoke screen. She had her targets set on a far riskier person. She had her sights set on me. She was quite the mistress of charms. She always wore slightly risqué outfits but charmed them so that they were far more revealing and then keyed that magic for my eyes only. I could smell her arousal as soon as she walked into my classroom. She was even brazen enough to scratch her itch in my class next to her classmates. Nobody knew who didn’t need to know. She was incredibly good at breaking any type of locking scheme I tried to use on my private quarters. Several times I caught her lying naked on my bed pleasuring herself. I was very close to giving in Harry. I hope you don’t find revolting for really wanting to give in.” Harry gently pulled in his mate for a kiss to reassure her.

 

“If we are confessing things, my spirit did some rather unflattering things during its journey. Every woman that visited me was as you know naked. I too was naked. Dora gave me a lesson on connecting with my magic. Fleur and Lily preformed some sort of ancient cleansing ritual. Fleur’s spirit was used as a sacrifice to power the ritual. She rode me until she climaxed and then she faded away all the while my spirit is eating out my mother. My mother claimed that the ritual was a success.” Harry called upon his new power and shifted into his hybrid cat-boy form. He heard Min take in a deep breath. Her eyes were wide open as she examined her mate’s new form.

 

“Harry, your new form is absolutely incredible and very pleasing to me.” She loved his huge black furry balls. She pushed back the fur that surrounded his cockhead and exposed the large bulbous tip right before planting a kiss on the tip. She let go of his fur. She ran her hands over his furry yet chiseled chest before bringing her hands up to his face. She brought her lips up to meet his. She gave him a kiss of reassurance and acceptance. She whispered that he could switch back if he preferred. He shifted back into the form she first fell in love with all those years ago.

 

She found the remains of his clothes. She assumed his clothes had been destroyed from Harry’s magical discharge during the ritual. She waved her wand and conjured Harry some replacement clothing She handed the clothes to Harry who then quickly dressed before Min helped the wobbly legged young man to his feet. Minerva took his hand within hers and led Harry out of the hogan.

 

The sky cast in a burnt orange hue as the sun set on the western horizon. The two mates walked hand in hand heading in no particular direction. Minerva sighed contently. She could feel their individual magicks being woven together somehow. She definitely noticed a boost to her own power level. Magic danced across her fingertips. She knew her animagus form had changed from a simple tabby cat to something far more powerful. In her mind she heard loud roaring every so often, The roaring not only increased in volume but also in frequency.  She finally gave into her inner lioness.

 

“ _It is about time you finally tuned into my wavelength Minerva McGonagall_. _If you were powerful enough to become an animagus, then you should have been powerful enough to cross paths with me_. _I just do not understand how such a powerful witch fails to connect with her true animal side and some bastardized form you now transform into._ Her spirit guide just happened to be one pissed of Nemean lioness.

 

“ _Until I fully bonded with Harry, I wasn’t magically powerful enough to breakthrough whatever was holding me back. I may be naturally gifted in the art of transfiguration but good enough for you. Britain unfortunately has banned all potions that are related to the animagus and spirit guides. Though I doubt anybody but the Department of Mysteries knows about spirit guides. I wish we could have connected sooner but better late than never at all. Do I have the same abilities as my bond mate?_ ” __  
  


“ _Within reason of course, you both share similar features and traits. You both have the ability of the hybrid form. You’ve been an animagus much longer than Harry has so you are already used to the boosted levels of your senses. He’ll need help adjusting to everything but I’m sure it won’t take him very long._ ”

 

“ _Do you have a name or shall I have to fashion up something interesting for you?_ ” Minerva asked.

 

“ _It’s up to you. You are among a select few who have spirit guides and there are no set guidelines. Just a thought though, nothing silly or you’ll never hear the end of it. Now I have said enough for now. I will come at your call_ ” She felt her mind become suddenly clearer.

 

She looked over at Harry. Her beau had a worrying look in his eyes. She reached out and placed her hand on his cheek. “It’s okay Harry; I was just visited by my spirit guide. He is definitely an acquired taste but I think I can rein him in.” She felt her guide say that he seriously doubt her words. “Well Harry, the world is our oyster and I’m glad you’ve put your trust in me. Let’s set out and explore it.”


End file.
